


Three Men

by Celandine, cruisedirector



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Animal Transformation, BDSM, Bestiality, Bondage, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Double Penetration, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Felching, First Time Bottoming, Fisting, Humor, Kissing, Legilimency, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Metamorphmagus, Potions, Quidditch, Relationship(s), Rimming, Romance, Sex Magic, Sexual Fantasy, Shopping, Spanking, Table Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M, Watersports, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, golden showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-10
Updated: 2009-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 54,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A werewolf, a Death Eater and the Chosen One walked into a bar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Three Men and a Potion

**Author's Note:**

> In case you can't tell from the tags, this is a REALLY DIRTY STORY. You have been warned!

"I should have realized this would happen the first time she said she wanted to try it with a penis," said Remus morosely, staring into his drink.

"Ginny wouldn't have left me for a woman with a penis!" Harry objected. "I mean, I HAVE a penis. What's the matter with mine?" He blushed when he realized that Remus was leaning over to look at his crotch. "Hey!"

"Well, is it very small?" Remus asked bluntly. He'd had too much firewhisky to be tactful.

"It is not!" Harry was blushing furiously. "That is, it's not as big as Seamus's, but it's bigger than Ron's! At least, when Ron isn't..." Harry had never seen Ron with an erection and fervently hoped that he never would. Not because Ron was a bloke, but because he was -- well -- Ron. And it would be weird to see him naked when Harry had had sex with his sister... and that one time with Charlie, but they'd both been drunk, so that didn't count.

"I'm sure Tonks didn't leave me because my penis was too small," Remus declared mournfully, picking up the drink and swirling it. "It's quite large. Sirius was always jealous."

"Don't talk about Sirius!" complained Harry automatically. He had never seen Sirius with an erection either, and now he never would.

"...and so was your father, and Peter was so jealous that I'm pretty sure..."

"Shut up already!" Harry kicked Remus under the table. Now he had a forest of cocks springing up in his mind, all of them attached to men he wouldn't have been thinking about if he weren't so drunk and depressed. Of course, it was probably worse for Remus, who had lost not only his lover but his home when Tonks kicked him out for Ginny. At least Harry still had number twelve, Grimmauld Place... not that that was exactly a cheery place to go home to. Especially alone. Which, of course, was why he was here.

"Tonks had a fairly nice penis," Remus said reflectively. "Not too big, and she didn't really know how to use it, but..."

At this, Harry stuck his fingers in his ears. "I do not want to hear about your sex life with Tonks! With or without a penis!" Because he was blocking his hearing, he did not realize how loud his voice had grown, and he suddenly became aware that people were staring. Including a familiar face... the very last person, in fact, that Harry would have wanted to overhear a thing like that.

"Well, well, Potter. Lupin. Drink often?" The sneering face of Severus Snape loomed closer as he rose from his seat at the bar to approach their table. His hair was as greasy as ever, and he was wearing his usual black robes fastened with what seemed like a thousand buttons.

Remus looked up blearily. "Severus. How are you?"

"Quite well. I gather the same cannot be said for you, however," Snape replied, casting a condescending look over Lupin -- whose clothes, it had to be admitted, were even more shabby than his usual low standard.

"At least we're not drinking alone," Harry snapped at him. "Unlike some."

Remus, unfortunately, misunderstood what Harry intended by that declaration. "Pull up a chair, Severus. What are you doing at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"I had business at the Ministry," Snape said shortly. "It seemed more convenient to stay here tonight than return to Hogsmeade and walk to Hogwarts in the dark."

"Still under investigation?" Harry asked. Snape glared and Remus shot a reproachful look at him. Severus had actually been cleared two years before.

"Still having trouble keeping your thoughts to yourself?" Infuriatingly, Snape smirked, finishing whatever it was he had been drinking and signaling for another. He glanced at Harry's nearly empty glass. "Perhaps you should go easy on the liquor, Potter."

"We both have reason to get drunk tonight," Remus explained, despite another kick to the shins from Harry. "Ginny and Tonks have... have..." He pulled out a handkerchief and blew his nose. "Allergies," he added.

"Of course," said Snape in a voice that made clear he didn't believe it. "There are potions to take care of that, you know."

"Do you ever think about anything besides potions?" Harry was really not in the mood to listen to Snape's smugly superior commentary, especially under these circumstances. Maybe not under any circumstances. "Listen, Snape, neither of us will be entertaining company tonight, so if you don't mind..."

"Oh, I don't mind. I hardly expect anything else from you, Potter." Snape stretched his legs, crossing them in front of him, and leaned back with a smirk as a waiter approached with a fresh drink for him. "But I do occasionally think about things other than potions."

"Like what?" asked Remus. "Even back in school, that was all that ever seemed to interest you."

"I think he thought plenty about the Dark Arts," muttered Harry. Snape looked pleased. "Making plans to become the next Dark Lord, perhaps?"

"There would be disadvantages to that choice of career." Snape took a sip of his drink. "With that sort of infamy, it's very difficult to have any sort of private life. If you take my meaning."

This was worse than hearing Remus talk about Sirius' cock, but strangely fascinating nonetheless. Harry tried to sneak a peek at Snape's groin, but the robes made it impossible to form any sort of impression about what lay beneath, just as they had when Harry was a student. Not that Harry had ever looked, of course.

Remus, however, perked up visibly if indiscreetly at Snape's remark. "Are you seeing someone, Severus?" he inquired. "Is it anyone we know?"

"Not at the moment," said Snape coolly, "but it has been known to happen. Yes, Potter, really," he added to Harry's look of disbelief.

Harry was trying to imagine who might be desperate enough to want to shag Snape. Maybe Professor Trelawney, if she was drunk enough, or the mousy receptionist at St. Mungo's. Or Filch, except that against all odds Harry had heard that he had married Madam Pince. Harry had always assumed that if Filch ever got married, it would be to his cat.

Unfortunately, when Remus got drunk, he also got nostalgic. "I remember when we were back at school, you had the biggest crush on Lucius Malfoy."

Harry was very sorry that he had just taken a drink, as he promptly began to choke. "Lucius Malfoy?" he spluttered as Remus slapped him on the back. "Well. That explains a lot."

Snape was glaring coolly at Remus. "At least I didn't have a crush on a _dog_," he said pointedly.

"It's not so unnatural for a wolf," countered Remus. "Besides, who but a dog could keep up with me before the full moon?"

Harry was about to object, again, to having to hear innuendo about his godfather's sex life, but Snape looked intrigued. "I've read about the stamina of werewolves," he said, a prurient gleam in his eye. "Are the rumors true?"

"Which rumors have you heard?"

"I really don't want..." Harry tried to interrupt, but neither man was listening. In fact they were eyeing each other speculatively. Was that an expression of lust on Remus' face?

"The full moon is the night after tomorrow, Severus," he said softly. "Would you like to investigate for yourself?"

"You're drunk," Harry reminded Remus firmly. "You don't really want to do this." He looked at Snape. "He doesn't really want to do this," he repeated.

"Jealous that he didn't ask you first, Potter?" asked Snape, smiling slightly, though his eyes had not left Remus. To him, he added, "I have a room upstairs."

"Of course not!" Harry objected. "I've never thought of Remus that way!"

"I have just two words for you, Potter: Occlumency lessons," said Snape. Harry blushed from his collar to the roots of his unruly hair. "If you thought I didn't notice those little fantasies..."

"Harry! I had no idea," said Remus. At least he wasn't disgusted. In fact, he looked rather cheered at the thought. "I always assumed you thought of me as an old man."

"No older than Sirius," Harry muttered, taking a drink. Even if Sirius had been his godfather. He pushed out of his mind the fact that both Remus and Sirius had been the same age as his parents as well.

Snape made a face. "Azkaban was not kind to Black. Although you're aging rather well, Lupin. For a..."

"If I'm going to go up to your room with you, don't you think you could call me Remus?" Harry was concerned to see that Remus was smiling. Didn't he realize how drunk he was? "I've waited a long time for this, Severus."

"But...!" Harry watched, appalled, while Remus and Severus stood up together, as if things had already been decided. "Remus! We were going to get drunk together!"

"And we have," said Remus kindly, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. He must have been very, very drunk to have done that. "Well, come on."

"Come on where?"

"Come _upstairs_," Snape replied in the voice that suggested Harry was the stupidest wizard ever to be admitted to Hogwarts.

Harry gulped, but did not resist as Remus tugged on his hand and Snape led them upstairs to his room on the top floor. It was a small room, but had a double bed. There was nowhere but the bed to sit, since Snape's bag was on the single chair in the corner.

Remus had started undoing Snape's buttons as soon as the door closed, but was having trouble owing to his state of intoxication. He looked at Harry entreatingly. "Help me?"

"Help you undress _Snape_?"

"If I am to call him Remus, I suppose that you had better call me Severus," Snape told Harry. He was unfastening Remus' buttons with far more dexterity than Remus was displaying. Harry wondered whether Snape was even drunk. "You could always remove your own clothes if you do not wish to assist Remus."

"But... you can't possibly want to shag me." As soon as the words were out, Harry blushed again. "I mean, you hate me."

"What makes you think that?" said Snape softly.

"You always have!"

Remus grinned. "He fooled Voldemort for twenty years; don't you think he could fool you?"

"Oh." Harry felt a right idiot at the reminder.

"Clothes," Snape reminded him. Almost without thinking, Harry pulled his jumper over his head and began to unfasten his trousers. He had to sit down on the bed again to remove his shoes before he could pull them down, but then he remembered that Remus thought he might have a small penis and tried to cover it with his hands.

Remus had been telling the truth when he said that his own was not small. It was, in fact, the largest that Harry had ever seen... not that he had seen _that_ many. Certainly not in the state that Remus' was in, sticking straight out from his body and getting larger by the second. He hoped that Remus didn't plan on putting that thing inside his arse, because he could not imagine how it might fit.

Fortunately Snape did not appear at all intimidated by the size of Remus' prick, even though his own was somewhat smaller... about the same size as Harry's, Harry was relieved to see. He moved his hands away from his crotch. "You look so much like your father," Remus murmured, and both Harry and Snape flinched at the same time.

"I really don't want to hear that!" Snape nodded emphatic agreement. "Um, if you don't mind my asking, what exactly are we going to do?"

"What do _you_ want to do, Severus?" asked Remus agreeably.

An unsightly flush spread over Severus' face. "I've been working on a salve," he said, "but it still needs to be tested. I suppose that for my research purposes, I should test it myself."

"What kind of salve is it?" Harry asked uneasily.

Snape looked at him as if he had failed his first-year Potions examination. "Lubricant," he said.

"Then you should bottom!" said Remus with almost frightening enthusiasm.

"I suppose that to be thorough, I should try it both ways," Snape contradicted.

"Oh. I suppose that's true. Harry, you don't mind if Severus fucks you, do you?"

How had Harry got himself into this? He was supposed to be getting drunk and feeling maudlin about Ginny, and instead he was about to be buggered by Severus Snape! He wasn't sure he'd drunk enough for this, or that he was capable of drinking enough for this. "How do you know he's any good at it?" he demanded.

Snape drew himself up to his full height. "Are you questioning my professional judgment, Potter?"

"Er, no, sir." Harry said the word automatically, as if he were a student once again. He berated himself silently for the slip. Snape looked entirely satisfied with this response, and gestured toward the bed, not giving Harry a chance to object further.

"Are we just going to get straight down to business, then?" asked Harry. He wasn't even hard yet. Not completely at least. Seeing Remus' cock had given him some encouragement.

"We have all night, don't we?" said Remus, happily flinging himself on the bed and gesturing for Harry to join him. It still felt sort of weird to be looking at him naked. Harry sat and shuffled up onto the mattress, watching as Snape crossed the room and returned with a small vial of what had to be the salve he wanted to try.

"Can I smell it?" he asked.

Snape handed him the vial and Harry sniffed at it. It smelled like cedar and something sort of musty. Harry was rather surprised; from the way Snape had been talking, he'd expected something like Felix Felicis. At least this didn't remind him of Ginny.

"Does it meet with your approval, Potter?" asked Snape, bending to take the vial back. Harry was about to ask why Snape was still calling him _Potter_ when Snape looked into his face, leaned forward and kissed him.

He kissed well, Harry had to admit. Much better than he had expected... not, of course, that he had ever thought about kissing Snape. Not seriously.

He felt the bed shift behind him and Remus' hands touch his shoulders. Then Remus kissed his neck. His moustache tickled a bit and Harry squirmed, breaking the kiss with Snape, who looked over his shoulder at Remus. They sandwiched Harry in between them as they kissed, the hair on their chests rubbing against Harry on both sides. It was strange to have so much hardness all around him instead of curves. His cock was definitely interested now.

"You've done this before, with men, haven't you, Harry?" Remus asked him. Snape pulled back far enough to look at his face, which was still hot from having called Snape _sir_. Even though Harry had become a very good Occlumens, he had never been able to resist properly when Snape tried to read his mind, so he knew better than to try to lie.

"Just once. Um, and just with one man at the time." Snape smirked, and Harry had the distinct impression that this pleased him.

"But you were the bottom." Snape stated it as a fact. Harry couldn't claim that he had topped, but he resented that Snape had assumed the reverse so quickly, and his annoyance clearly amused Snape even more. Remus, on the other hand, only seemed happy that Harry was not completely inexperienced. He tugged at Harry's shoulder to turn him around and began to kiss him.

Remus' mouth tasted of the firewhisky he'd been drinking and his kisses were sloppier than Snape's, thought Harry, who then felt guilty that he had ranked Snape above Remus at anything. Of course, Remus _was_ rather drunk and Snape seemed not affected at all, so maybe it wasn't a fair comparison.

Kissing Remus back, Harry was aware of Snape watching the two of them with great interest. He felt a little self-conscious -- he would never willingly have admitted to Snape before tonight that he wanted to kiss Remus, or Snape himself for that matter, no matter what Snape might have seen while poking around uninvited inside Harry's mind.

"So sweet," Remus sighed, nuzzling Harry's ear, and Harry caught a glimpse of Snape's prick bobbing in front of him as Snape watched them. He would also never have thought that would appeal to him, but he reached out and took it in his hand. The skin was hot and dry under his fingers as he slid them along the shaft, and Snape made a noise in his throat that told Harry he liked what was happening.

"Here." Snape lifted the vial. "Hold out your hand."

The dollop of salve felt cool and almost tingly on his fingers as Harry smoothed it on Snape's cock. It spread much further than he expected; his hand was still slippery with it, so he reached down towards Remus' prick as well. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Snape pouring a bit more into his own hand.

"That werewolf prick needs as much coverage as possible," he said approvingly, and his hand joined Harry's on Remus' large cock, their fingers bumping as together they made Remus moan. Harry could not imagine that huge erection inside anyone without hurting and he was enthralled by the idea that Snape actually wanted to be fucked by it. And Snape wanted to fuck him, too, even though Harry had never thought Snape liked the way he looked, too much his father's son... it felt wickedly exciting.

"Why don't you get on all fours on the bed, so I can prepare you," Snape suggested, his tone almost an order.

As Harry scrambled to obey, he felt Remus' hand stroke over him. "Nice. I tried to imagine this..."

Hearing that startled Harry. He'd never suspected that Remus thought of him that way before tonight; as a student, certainly, perhaps even as a quasi-godson, but not as someone Remus wanted to have sex with. To know that both Remus and Snape were keen to fuck him was balm to Harry's Ginny-bruised ego and he quivered as he knelt on the bed, his legs parted for Snape.

Even as his arse was slicked, though, he felt a hand -- no, two hands, it must be both of the other men touching him, one fondling his balls from behind and the other toying with his cock. Harry buried his face in the pillow, panting as he was spread open. That must be Remus making little growling noises, he decided, and whimpered when the warm hand around his prick went away.

"Patience, Potter." Snape's cock slid along the crack between Harry's arse cheeks. "Can't have you finishing too soon -- you're considerably younger than we are." Harry wanted to reply that that only meant he'd be hard again twice as fast, but he didn't want to embarrass himself either, coming before Snape had even...

Something that felt huge and blunt pushed into Harry, and he let out a yelp of surprise. A moment later it had retreated and he realized he had just shrieked like a virgin from being penetrated by Snape's cock. He blushed violently as Snape said, "Perhaps I ought to try that more slowly."

"No -- it's okay -- you just startled me." Oh, that had been a stupid thing to say; it wasn't as if Snape could fuck him without putting his prick in Harry's arse!

But Snape must have been more drunk than Harry thought, because he made no belittling comments, only rubbed up and down in the cleft, smearing more lube, before pressing just the head of his cock inside again. "Fuck, you're tight," he groaned.

Which must be good, although Harry refrained from asking to make sure; if it was something obvious then Snape would laugh, maybe Remus too, and he was feeling out of place enough already. Besides, he was too busy trying to keep breathing and relax against the sensation of having Snape's cock slowly thrust inside him. He'd never actually done _this_ before; Charlie had sucked him off, and Harry had returned the favor.

"Pass that over," Remus complained from behind Snape. "You _do_ want me to fuck you, don't you, Severus? I'll need more if I'm to do it properly, you're dry as parchment back here."

Harry stifled a snort, which turned into a groan of pleasure as the prick in his arse brushed over his prostate. Merlin, if he'd known it would feel like _that_! He tried to balance on one forearm and reach for his own cock with the other, but was unexpectedly shoved forward. Snape's hands curled around his hips and pulled him back to the rumble of a low chuckle. "Careful, Remus."

"Sorry." Remus sounded breathless.

Harry had no choice but to drop both his hands to the mattress, bracing himself against his elbows and fists. If Snape felt this huge, he couldn't even imagine what it would be like for Snape to have Remus' prick inside him, but Snape certainly did not seem to object to the preparation. He was groaning, pressing in and out of Harry, and one of his hands came around Harry's side to wrap around his aching cock.

"I'm -- oh fuck -- can't help it, I need to come!" Harry gasped. Just when he thought he had no choice but to explode and take himself out of the game, he felt Snape squeeze him hard at the very base of his erection. He cried out again, but whatever Snape had done had worked: he didn't ejaculate, and was able to hold still as Remus shifted, making the mattress heave as he pressed close to Snape and pushed in. The first thrust practically sent Harry crashing into the headboard, and he had to brace his arms again.

"Am I hurting you, Harry?" Both the question and having Snape call him by his first name were unexpectedly exciting. Could Snape tell he'd never had a cock inside him? Somehow Harry had a feeling that Snape would love to know it, though Harry doubted he'd have had the courage to let Snape be his first if Remus hadn't been here as well, making wonderful growling noises as he shamelessly fucked Snape's evidently experienced arse.

"No," he panted. It did hurt, a little, but in a good way. Each time Snape pushed forward or pulled out through the tight ring of muscle was like scratching an itch he hadn't known he had. Snape's bollocks slapped warm and heavy against his perineum.

"Good." Snape's hand was still coiled around Harry's prick and his thumb was stroking along the length of it, making Harry suck in his breath with a hiss. Snape's breath was hot on Harry's neck and he started whispering into Harry's ear. "You're the hottest fuck I've had in a long time. How long can you hold out? I want you to wait until I tell you to come, you'll come harder than you ever have. I know all your secrets..."

Hearing Snape talk dirty made Harry's mind whirl. He wasn't in control of this at all -- Remus was setting the pace now, and to a lesser extent Snape, and Harry could only accept what they were doing. He loved it. No one was going to make any demands he couldn't handle, all he had to do was manage not to come until Snape said so. Already he could tell that Snape's promise that it would be the best orgasm he'd ever had was going to be fulfilled.

If he could wait... he moaned again, and Snape squeezed again, forcing him to control himself.

Remus, meanwhile, was making wonderful noises and fucking Snape hard; Harry could hear the slap of his thighs against the backs of Snape's each time he thrust in, and he'd never known anyone to growl and grunt and moan so much. It made a nice contrast with Snape's entirely articulate control: "You don't want to come yet, Harry, not until I tell you. Another time I'll put a ring around your cock and balls and _make_ you wait. I'll let you ride me, and you can come on my chest as a reward..."

Harry cried out deliriously at the same moment Remus groaned, "Severus!" He was thrusting fast, shoving Snape into Harry each time, and each jolt sent a new wave of pleasure through Harry's groin. Then Remus groaned Harry's name as well, fumbling down over Snape's hip to touch him.

He couldn't help it, he couldn't -- Harry bit into the pillow and tried to think of something, anything, besides the way it felt to have both Snape and Remus touching him at once. Remembering this moment was going to let him conjure his Patronus wandless for the foreseeable future. Then Snape went still against him, quivering, and commanded, "All right, Harry, come for us now."

His balls were drawn up so tight and he'd been holding back so long, with Snape's help, that he wailed as he came, unable to articulate even "fuck" or "god" or the name of either man whose fingers he wetted with his semen as he shook. All he could do was try to gasp in enough air not to faint.

"Harry?" Remus' voice seemed distant.

"Harry." So did Snape's, although he couldn't be, since Harry could feel Snape's cock slipping out of his arse.

"Mm." Harry didn't want to move, despite being weighted down under two sweaty bodies. He sprawled flat, and after a moment he felt Snape put his hands on either side of his head, bracing up on his knees to let Remus fuck him without them crushing Harry underneath.

Now Snape was groaning too, though he was still talking. "I always knew you'd fuck like an animal, Lupin -- don't slow down, that wasn't a complaint! Keep going, it's so _dirty_ with you..."

Despite the pleasant lassitude in his body, Harry wanted to see their faces. Careful not to knock Snape over, he rolled between his arms and legs, looking up at his unnaturally flushed face.

Snape's eyes were wide and bright and Harry discovered that he could do what Snape had always done so easily to him: he could read his thoughts. Which right now were a torrid collection of images, including a rutting werewolf and a wide-eyed Harry Potter kneeling on his Hogwarts office floor.

If he hadn't just come, he would have been hard in an instant. As it was, his spent cock gave a little twitch. Snape had thought _that_ about him? Some of what he saw made Harry's throat dry... there were fantasies that matched his own, and some that he'd never even dared imagine.

He reached for Snape's hard prick, still slick from the salve, and let Remus' rhythm thrust it through his encircling hand. Tentatively, almost timidly, he thought about how Snape fucking him had felt, and let that image flow from his own thoughts to Snape's. The dark eyes widened further, their expression disbelieving.

"Oh, fuck, Lupin, this was Harry's first time bottoming." Snape broke off the ongoing monologue and moved his head the few inches necessary to fasten his lips to Harry's, using his tongue like a cock and thrusting it into Harry's mouth just as his prick was thrusting into Harry's hand. His open eyes were so close to Harry's that the Legilimency between them was more intense than Harry would have believed possible -- this was like being inside Snape's head. Snape was so aroused that Harry began to be again, too.

If he had known that sex with Snape would be like _this_, he might have skipped all that time with Ginny and proclaimed his queerness to the world as soon as he'd left Hogwarts. Remus, too, was sexier than he had ever imagined, making those growling, grunting, barking noises as he thrust into Snape, though Harry still couldn't imagine how that huge prick couldn't hurt going in. But it was Snape right now who was kissing him and rubbing over him, nudging his fingers aside to bring their cocks together.

When Snape suddenly called out, spurting jet after jet of hot cream onto Harry's belly, he saw in Snape's mind his own face contorted with pleasure -- Snape's fantasy of Harry having an orgasm -- and moaned with him, thrusting up against the wiry hair of his pelvis. "God, Severus, YES!" Remus roared, very nearly crushing him on top of Harry as he pushed in erratically. Harry could only see part of Remus' face above Snape's shoulder, but his mouth was open and he looked happier than Harry had ever seen him.

By the time the other two had fallen still, Harry was fully hard again and whimpering softly. "I think Potter's ready for more," Snape told Remus, turning his head as if sharing a grave confidence.

Grinning down, Remus shifted to one side and Snape to the other. "Why, Severus, you made a mess of him. Surely we should clean that up." A moment later, two tongues were on Harry's cock, vying for dominance, with occasional detours to his balls and the streaks drying on his abdomen where Snape had ejaculated on him.

Harry acquiesced very happily to their ministrations, watching the two heads bobbing over his prick. If they paused to kiss each other for a while instead of licking him, Harry was content to enjoy that sight as well, being quite sure that neither Remus nor Snape was going to let him go unsatisfied.

Eventually Remus settled down to sucking him in earnest, still making those animalistic snuffles and growls in his throat as he worked over Harry's cock. Snape nibbled his way up Harry's chest instead and began to nuzzle his neck, his fingers finding Harry's nipples and pinching them, twisting until Harry moaned at the delightful torment.

"No wonder you were so tight," Snape breathed into Harry's ear. "I thought you said you'd bottomed before."

Having sex had been Charlie's idea, but when it had come down to it, it had not quite happened. "I've never topped," Harry conceded, his hips rising involuntarily as Remus ran his fingernails over the tender skin of Harry's balls. It wasn't as if Snape had given him a chance to explain earlier. However, it also wasn't as if Snape was upset at having been deceived; he appeared instead to be positively gleeful as he leaned in to kiss Harry again.

Between the fingers tugging at his nipples and the tongue flicking over the sensitive head of his cock, Harry was on the verge of another orgasm. And Snape was hard again as well; Harry could feel his prick nudging against his hip. "Would you let me inside you again?" he whispered.

With a helpless groan, Harry arched into Remus' mouth, reaching down to squeeze his cock the way Snape had squeezed it to keep him from coming before. "Yes," he said.

Remus had apparently overheard the conversation, and put his hands on Harry's hips to help him roll onto his side without ever removing his mouth from Harry's cock. Snape slid into place behind him, also on his side, and Harry could feel him fumbling with the jar of his new potion. He wondered whether Snape was just eager to carry on his tests or whether it was perhaps an excuse to be inside Harry again.

The salve felt good as Snape dabbed it on him, soothingly cool and slick. The lingering soreness dissipated as Snape's prick nudged into him, and Harry gasped, a shiver running through him as the nerves between his arse and his cock suddenly came afire. He moved the back of his hand against the stubble of Remus' jaw, and Remus seemed to realize what he needed, stopping sucking at Harry and just holding his cock tenderly with lips and tongue, so that Harry was able to keep himself in check as Snape began to move.

"I haven't been this quick to recover in years," Snape was murmuring into Harry's ear. "Some of it's the potion, but it's you and Remus, too. Fuck, you're hot, Harry, you're so tight that I could fuck you all day. Ginny Weasley's a fool to give you up."

Harry moaned and rocked back against Snape, not sure whether it was Snape's words or his cock that made him feel the greater thrill. He looked down to Remus and saw that having paused from blowing Harry, he had wrapped a hand around his own cock and was tugging at it rapidly. Harry almost wanted to know what it would be like to have Remus' huge prick in him, but this was more than good enough... maybe another time. If there _was_ another time, and they weren't all too embarrassed afterward.

"Lift your leg, put it on Remus' shoulder, Harry," Snape suggested, his hand snaking around to pinch Harry's nipples once more, and Harry complied.

At this angle Snape could push deeply inside him and Harry had more control to press back. If he stayed in this position, he would likely come all over Remus' face, soon... oh, his cock liked that idea! But he didn't know if Remus would like it so much.

With Snape, however, he had no such concerns, which was both a surprise and a delight. He would never have guessed that Snape would be so vocal during sex! "I'm going to fill your arse again," Snape was crooning. "And then I'm going to lick it clean. And then, if you're up for another go, you can fill _my_ arse -- I never imagined I'd be so lucky as to find you nearly untouched."

Harry blushed scarlet, but Remus was leering enthusiastically at him as well, wanking himself hard. "You can fuck me while he's fucking you, Severus," he panted.

"If the salve works as I designed it to, I can," Snape promised. He let go of Harry's nipple and reached to touch Remus' face. "That legendary stamina of the werewolf was what I had in mind."

Remus licked his lips and grinned, then again licked Harry's cock, dragging his tongue over the head as if he were a dog tasting a bone, and growled.

"Oh, fuck!" Harry cried out and convulsed without warning, spattering Remus' face. His arse clenched around Snape's prick, which slammed in and out, fast, as if Snape had wanted to come before Harry did and was now trying to catch up.

"I'm going to cure you of that regrettable lack of control, Harry." Snape's voice was low and intense in his ear, and Harry wondered at how much control Snape himself must have, to talk when he must be very close to orgasm. Remus gave a little snort, bringing up his hand to wipe Harry's come off his face, and Snape amended, "The two of us will cure you. Yes, Remus?"

"Oh yes." Remus dragged himself up the bed, grasping Harry's hip and holding him steady against Snape's assault from behind. His prick rubbed against Harry's thigh. "We should really have done this long ago. Maybe Tonks would have enjoyed it, too, with or without her penis." His expression was slightly maudlin once more, though Harry was relieved to see that he didn't look nearly as depressed as he had earlier. Rutting against Harry, Remus added, "But if you don't finish fucking Harry, he can't fuck you, Severus."

"Tell me to come, Harry," Snape said.

Harry felt himself reddening, but he tried to lower his voice and sound as commanding as possible. "Come for me, Severus. I want to feel you do it..."

With a loud grunt, Snape thrust into him hard and Harry felt suddenly slick around the wide shaft. He groaned too; he hadn't expected Snape to respond so quickly. The older man's control was really very impressive.

Remus, however, was still a little drunk, and after a minute or so of sloppy thrusting along Harry's hip while Snape recovered, he moaned and shot streaks of warmth along Harry's hip and over the side onto Snape. Snape slid his hand into the mess, rubbing it into Harry's skin, which felt delightfully dirty.

It felt even more so when Snape slipped out of Harry, slid down in the bed and spread his arse open with his hands. A moment later his tongue traced a path from one cheek to the center, where he began to lick around Harry's arsehole. "Oh fuck, that's good." Harry heard the whimper in his own voice. He opened his eyes to find Remus grinning at him.

"Never had anyone rim you before?"

Flushing even more deeply, Harry first nodded, then shook his head, then said, "A few times -- not like this." It was almost like being fucked again as Severus' tongue slid inside him and he sucked.

Eyebrows went up, but Remus smiled knowingly. "Tonks didn't much enjoy it either, no matter how clean I was." He touched the pot of salve which had rolled across the mattress. "I'd lay you Galleons to Knuts that this is anti... anti... can't think of the word. Clean, not just slippery. Isn't it, Severus?"

Snape made a grunting sound that Harry took to be assent, his mouth still sealed over Harry's arsehole and his tongue writhing delightfully.

"Antiseptic?" Harry managed to say the word despite his extremely distracted state.

"That's it." Remus pushed away the hair that had flopped into his eyes and unscrewed the lid of the jar, sniffing at the contents. "I wonder." He dabbed a finger in and tasted before taking a bit more and reaching for Harry's cock. "I don't need any help this close to the full moon, but..."

Really, Harry did not need any help either; Snape's tongue in his arse was doing things Harry had never known were possible. He wondered whether there were exercises one had to perform to learn to do that. Still, he glanced down to where he could see Snape's hand wrapped around his upper thigh.

"That salve's an aphrodisiac, Severus?"

There was a pause, then a bit of a shrug, and then Snape did something with his chin against the backs of Harry's balls that made Harry forget the question. Remus' hand had closed around his cock and was stroking him back to hardness, which felt wonderful, but what really had Harry going was the knowledge that he was going to fuck Snape. Really, who ever could have foreseen that?

With a lewd slurping noise, Snape pulled his mouth away from Harry's arse and took the little pot from Remus, crawling between them and slicking his fingers as he reached toward Remus' arse. "No additional lubrication is necessary for me; Remus' ministrations were quite sufficient," he announced.

Then Harry realized that he was about to fuck Snape after Remus had filled him with semen not very long before. He supposed that should have seemed dirty, but it was good-dirty, like they were all sharing something naughty and delightful. And he was going to get to top the pile!

He slid up against Snape's back, reaching around to stroke his nipples. Snape's hair smelled better than he would have expected given its usual greasy appearance. "Any time you're ready," Snape murmured in a suggestive tone, pushing his hips back so that Harry's cock wedged between his buttocks.

It took a moment of fumbling before Harry had himself aligned properly. When he pushed the head of his cock into Snape's arse, he caught his breath, the sound echoed by Snape. The tightness was different from fucking Ginny; neither she nor Harry had ever suggested trying anal sex, although they had done a few things that had seemed rather daring and kinky at the time. Several of the images he had seen in Snape's mind flashed through his memory, and he decided that no, what he and Ginny had tried had in fact been quite tame.

"Come on, Harry, fuck me, that's right." Snape's voice was encouraging, even demanding, as Harry pressed in further until his balls were nestled comfortably against Snape's arse. He wasn't worried about hurting him as he might have done in other circumstances. If Snape could take in Remus' huge prick without a quiver, he could handle Harry. He was slick and hot and open; Harry could feel the remnants of Remus' semen wetting his own cock and it excited him to think that he was sharing this experience indirectly with Remus as well as Snape.

A growl came from Remus as Snape penetrated him. Harry gave Snape's nipple another pinch before stretching to do the same for Remus, provoking a loud yip in response. It was lovely to have them both so vocal, Snape with words and Remus with sounds. Harry wished he were more comfortable making such noises himself, but all he could manage was a few groans and moans and the occasional "oh fuck yes" without feeling like an idiot.

Who would have thought that Snape, who rarely spoke except to criticize, would be the sort to blurt out things like, "Ahh, your prick feels good. Fuck me harder!"? It was impossible to resist that sort of demand! Every time he shoved into Snape, he sent Snape propelling into Remus, who would grunt or growl and shove back, pushing Snape up against Harry. He hoped that he was hitting that same spot inside Snape that Snape had found inside him.

He didn't have to wonder for long; his knee slipped, changing the angle of his thrust, and Snape roared, "Yes, right THERE!" Harry gave up thinking and thrust savagely, listening to Snape's mutterings and Remus' grunts that were practically barks. The bed was creaking beneath them and Harry sincerely hoped it was magically reinforced.

"I'm going to come again," Snape announced breathlessly, very nearly making Harry lose control. "The salve is working, I'm so fucking hard... Harry, you first. I want to feel you filling my arse, I want you to scream." And _fuck_, how was Harry supposed to hold back after that? He bucked into the tight heat, wailing, balls tightening against Snape's arse, and when they emptied themselves through his cock deep inside Snape, he threw back his head and yelled.

Utterly spent, he could only hang on to Snape's back as Snape cried out, "Fuck, yes, Harry, stay in, I'm almost there and I want you inside me when I come inside Remus... come on Remus, unload that thick cream for me, now, NOW."

"Make it rougher," Remus growled, and Snape's hips snapped, almost unseating Harry's softening prick. Then a howl and a groan and Snape's arse clenched, and Harry knew the other two had come.

It was a few minutes before any of them had the energy to untangle themselves, however; Harry could hardly believe that they'd achieved three go-rounds. Well, _he_ might have managed on his own, if not so rapidly, and maybe Remus could have given what he'd implied about werewolf sexual capacity near the full moon, but it was astonishing that Snape had done so. Harry wondered just what was in that salve.

Remus seemed to be thinking the same thing. "That's an amazing potion you've concocted, Severus. Are you planning to sell it to a grateful public?" He rolled over and propped himself up on an elbow, his expression more at peace than Harry had seen it in months.

"Eventually, when I've perfected it," Snape drawled. Harry didn't think he'd ever known Snape to be so lazily content either. He relaxed back against Harry, who still had his arms around him, even though his prick had finally slipped out.

"Well, you'll make a fortune." Remus didn't sound particularly envious, just pleased for Snape. "I'm grateful you let us help you test it..."

"The pleasure was all mine." In addition to being content, Snape sounded quite smug. Harry wondered how much of that was because he now knew that Harry had never had sex with a man before. He blushed a little when Snape looked over his shoulder at him. "Satisfied?"

"Yes. Very." Even though his cheeks were still warm, Harry smiled a little. He wasn't going to let pride stop him from admitting that he wanted to do this again. "I'd be quite happy to help if you feel you need to make further tests." He winked at Remus. "Since werewolves apparently don't really need something like this."

"Not true," Remus protested cheerfully. "When the moon is waning, it's an entirely different matter. If Severus needs additional testing assistance, I'd be a perfect subject later in the month."

"Well." Snape seemed to have to think it over, although Harry suspected that he was doing so just to yank his and Remus' chains. "I'll keep your generous offers in mind. Now, however, I do have be up bright and early to get back to Hogwarts, and this bed is not well-suited for three to sleep in... not if any of them moves a lot. Which I do. So the two of you might find it preferable to leave."

"Right, Harry, I can tell when I'm not wanted." Remus stretched, bone-crackingly, and began to fumble for his clothes. "Nearly forgot." He brought out his wand and muttered a quick spell; Harry found himself clean of all the remnants of sex, and regretted it slightly, though he realized it was probably a good idea. Following Remus' lead, he started to get dressed. Snape watched them both with hooded eyes.

"You do realize that by throwing us out, you're pretty much guaranteeing that Remus and I are going to shag without you," Harry told him.

"I feel certain you would have got around to it yourselves, anyway," Snape smirked at him. "If you weren't too drunk to do so. Besides, since Lupin has just pocketed my potion, I expect a report in the morning about its effectiveness -- testimonials for the package, perhaps."

"Yes, but wouldn't it be better if you could watch us? Gather your own evidence?"

Snape appeared to consider this. "I suppose that is not the worst idea you've had. But there is still the matter of the bed..."

Harry rolled his eyes. Pulling his wand from his pocket, he used an inflation charm. The bed expanded until there was barely room to walk around it; the chair on which Snape's bag rested was pressed tightly between the mattress and the wall, and it was unclear whether the door would still open. "Bit slow tonight, Severus," he snickered, unfastening his trousers once more. "Now shove over. I don't know about Remus and his werewolf metabolism, but _I_ could do with a bit of a nap."

"_That_ is a good idea," agreed Remus. "Even this werewolf needs rest and recuperation occasionally." He pulled his clothes off again as well and crawled into the bed next to Harry, who had no objection whatsoever to being in the middle. "I trust you don't snore, Severus?"

Snape sniffed. "No one has complained yet." Harry wondered briefly whether that meant that Snape really didn't snore, or that he had spent so few nights with someone else that there had been no opportunity to hear any complaints. "_Nox._"

The light went out. Harry curled up against Remus, and rather to his surprise felt Snape's arm drape across him. He drifted off to sleep feeling almost glad that Ginny had left him for a woman with a penis.


	2. Three Men and a Bed

A shaking bed woke Snape some time after midnight. It was no surprise -- he had not really expected the werewolf to be able to keep his hands to himself so close to the full moon, in bed with two other people, although he had never been certain of Lupin's interest in men and certainly not in himself. Snape wondered just how long Lupin had harbored forbidden thoughts about Harry Potter.

If Lupin had any moral qualms about shagging his former student, however, they were not immediately in evidence when Snape cracked one eye open to observe. Nor were any other demonstrations of professed Gryffindor ethics. Lupin flourished a hand in front of Potter, producing a half-full vial of Snape's brand-new, barely-tested lubricant salve, and Potter's eyes grew wide.

"That isn't..."

"It is." Lupin's voice was a gleeful whisper. "I pinched it from Severus earlier," he added, giving Potter a conspiratorial look. "If you'd be interested in, shall we say, some independent testing?"

Snape considered objecting that he should have been consulted first, but an image of Lupin's cock flashed into his mind and he decided to hold his tongue. He very much liked the idea of watching Potter take that huge organ into his arse. Besides, neither of them was looking his way at the moment to discover whether he was awake.

"Just go slow, all right?" Oh, Snape loved the nervousness in Potter's voice! Maybe after Lupin got that big prick inside him, Snape would offer some distraction.

"No fear." Was that a chuckle? "You liked it so well when Severus rimmed you, I'm going to start there." As Lupin pushed the covers aside and crawled down the bed, Snape let himself roll over, cushioning his head on his arm so that he could watch more comfortably, keeping his eyes half-closed for now.

Potter's upended arse was pale in the wan moonlight that seeped through the curtains. Snape watched as Lupin rubbed his cheek against it, casting a cleansing charm and eliciting the mumbled reaction from Potter, "Tickles." So Potter was ticklish? Snape tucked that bit of information away for later use.

Lupin spread open Potter's legs and his head dipped down. From the wet lapping sounds, Snape deduced that he was licking Potter's balls first. His own tightened pleasurably at the thought, and he slipped his hand along his hip to finger his stiffening cock.

"Oh, fuck," Potter was moaning. Lupin had slurped his way up and was now rimming him in earnest, growling and humping against Potter's leg. Snape spread out a bit, bending one knee so that he could reach behind his balls to touch the same spot on himself that Lupin was licking so enthusiastically on Potter. He wriggled a fingertip into himself, wishing it were as wet and agile as Lupin's tongue.

Potter had reached beneath himself and was slowly fisting his cock, which Snape began to do as well. "Remus," the younger man groaned. "Fuck me, before I come just like this!"

It was a sentiment Snape could very well have shared. He watched as Lupin poured some of the experimental potion over his fingers, sliding two of them into Potter's arse up to the first knuckle, then withdrawing and frigging him with the fingers over and over.

Snape was moaning aloud as he stretched himself to do the same, no longer caring if the others noticed, but they were busy at the moment with their own activities. Quickly Lupin rubbed some of the salve on his cock, then knelt close to Harry and pushed the slick bulbous head against that nearly virgin hole.

Potter grunted and grabbed at the mattress. "Push against me," Lupin advised him. Potter's arms tensed, but must have followed the suggestion because his arsehole widened to accept the massive shaft.

"That's right," crooned Lupin, sliding home inch by slow inch, more talkative now than he had been earlier while he was still inebriated. "You're so tight, Harry, so hot, god, even Sirius was never like this. You want it, don't you?"

Remembering how Lupin's prick had felt in his own arse, Snape let go of his cock and reached over to seize the vial of salve that Lupin had allowed to roll away. Slopping the thick liquid in his haste, he shoved a third finger desperately inside himself, his other hand pulling at his cock in the same rhythm that Lupin had been using to frig Potter.

"Fuck, Remus, oh fuck me, fuck," babbled Potter as Lupin began to move, sliding nearly all the way out, then back in, teasingly not quite letting the head of his prick pop through the ring of muscle, just stretching it to its widest. Potter's cock was bouncing at every movement, looking neglected as Potter held onto the mattress, and Snape couldn't resist any longer.

Flopping onto his belly, he crawled beneath Potter's raised body, twisting and spreading his legs until his arse was positioned beneath Potter's bobbing prick. Potter and Lupin were both quick to take a hint, he noted, for the werewolf stopped thrusting and shifted his knees long enough for Snape to get situated, and Potter grabbed at Snape's arse, groaning happily when he discovered that Snape had already done the work of lubricating himself.

Potter shoved in rather roughly -- which might have been Lupin's fault, since the other man was impatiently nudging into Potter's arse, but it also might have been inexperience, which Snape found quite exciting. He'd assumed that Potter would have had his fair share of offers and, though Potter had been trying very hard to convince himself of his heterosexuality during their Occlumency lessons, Snape would have guessed that some man or other must have offered the Chosen One his arse in the past. If so, he wondered that Potter had declined; now, after tonight, Potter would instead always remember Severus Snape as his first time with a man.

"Oh fuck," the boy was still groaning, clutching at Snape's hip with one hand as Lupin shoved in and out of him. "Oh, that's -- you're so tight, and you're so big -- "

Snape had raised his hips to get his hand back on his own cock and was stroking himself as he pushed back onto Potter's stiff shaft. "That's it. That's it. Right there, Harry, push that beautiful prick into my arse." The salve, he noted vaguely, was working perfectly.

He hadn't been hard four times in one night since he was still a student... and he suspected that four would not be the limit. But right now he only cared about the feel of Potter's prick as it slid across his prostate, making his arms and legs tremble as his nerves overloaded with pleasure. Lupin was the one setting the pace, slow and tantalizing. Snape kept talking, urging the other two on.

"Fuck him hard, Remus, because every move you make he passes on to me, and the harder, the better. I almost wish the moon were full and you had the wolf's cock, rutting like an animal." Lupin growled at that, and rather to Snape's surprise, the idea seemed to excite Potter as well, because the boy groaned and his fingers dug even harder into Snape's hip. "That's right, Harry, don't hold back, I can take it, love the way you feel so hot up against me. The Boy Who Lived to Fuck, that's what you are tonight, aren't you?"

The one drawback to this position was that he couldn't see Potter's face as he spoke, couldn't see that delightful flush of embarrassed lust spread across Potter's skin as the boy gasped. Later, perhaps. Snape shifted his grip, squeezing the base of his cock to hold himself back from coming too quickly. He wanted to hear Potter say his name again, cry it out as he shuddered in orgasm.

Lupin, it seemed, was in no hurry, moving steadily in and out of Potter as if he planned to keep it up till morning. Given how tight Potter had felt to Snape, he could only imagine what that newly stretched arse felt like around Lupin's huge prick. "Enjoying fucking like a beast?" Snape asked him.

"I'd enjoy fucking Harry any way he wanted," Lupin panted, at which Potter groaned. "I'd let him muzzle me and fuck me at the full moon." This made both Potter and Snape cry out again, particularly as the comment was accompanied by a hard thrust.

"I would enjoy watching that. Would you let me restrain your prick as well as your mouth? Perhaps I could fuck you once he'd eased the way, and he could fill my arse..."

Apparently this was too much for Potter. "I'm going to come!" he gasped.

Snape felt a slight pang of regret at that -- there were both advantages and disadvantages to the hastiness of youth -- but consoled himself with the thought that Potter would doubtless be eager again in moments, hardly needing the aid of the salve.

"Come if you must then, Harry, don't stop," Snape demanded. He tightened the muscles of his arse, clenching around Potter's cock, and was rewarded with a wail in which his name and Lupin's featured prominently, if incoherently.

"OhfuckSeverusohRemusgodfuckSeverusohfuck!"

He had to admit it was flattering to have the Chosen One choose Severus Snape as the object of his lust. Or one of them, at any rate. There was no point in restraining his own orgasm, was there, with that kind of encouragement? Certainly not.

Snape gave a little twist at the end of his pull, pumping hot sticky runnels of spunk over his hand, surprised when Potter's fingers slipped over his own. "Oh, fuck, Severus," he groaned again, feeling Snape spurting over his hand.

"Give me some of that, Harry," Lupin grunted, still thrusting inside Potter. The boy reached his hand back over his shoulder and Snape heard the werewolf slurping greedily at the wet fingers.

"That feels really weird," Potter gasped, and Snape felt his softening erection twitch inside him.

Lupin gave a muffled bark of laughter. Snape chuckled too. Potter really was an innocent in so many ways; he was quite astonished that the boy -- all right, man, he conceded, Harry was well into his twenties and had been through more than most endured in a lifetime -- had been willing to come along with himself and Remus tonight. Though perhaps it should not be such a shock as all that, given some of the things he had glimpsed in Potter's mind years back.

He wriggled forward, letting Potter's cock slide out of him, and managed with some difficulty to roll over. Lupin's head was thrown back, his eyes closed and face blissful as he pounded away, but Potter was starting to look a bit distressed. Not surprising. Snape had far more experience but even he had become sore after being split by that huge cock.

"Don't overdo it, Remus," he advised in a dry voice, and levered himself up on his elbows to slide his tongue between Potter's lips, curling it around Potter's own and sucking.

He felt Potter's arms go around him and took his weight as Lupin thrust deep again. "Don't worry," Snape murmured between kisses. "I'll take care of your sweet arse when Remus is finished."

Potter gave a soft whimper, concentrating on recapturing his tongue, which Snape gave to him gladly. His former student might not have much experience with fucking men but he was a delightful kisser, eager and hungry. Had he always been so affectionate? It was hard to imagine that the boy who had sat sneering in Snape's classroom was this same young man trembling against his lips.

"Oh -- Harry -- oh," grunted Lupin, tossing his head again. Snape glanced up and watched his face contort as he came, shoving deep inside Potter. Potter's fingernails dug into Snape as he braced himself. Next time it was definitely Lupin's turn to bottom.

A moment of heavy, liquid breathing, then Lupin pulled out with a squelching sound and sighed, sliding to one side and reaching to stroke Potter's back. "All right?" Lupin sounded slightly abashed. "I'm afraid I wasn't thinking about anything except how good you felt."

"'m okay," Potter pulled off Snape's lips long enough to say, even managing a chuckle. "I liked having you in me. Although I don't think I'd be up for a long broomstick flight just now."

"Let me see," said Snape, rolling the two of them over to put himself between Lupin and Potter and uttering a quick, "_Lumos._" He hissed in a sharp breath as he bent over to look. "I know you're a bit of a beast, Remus, but you really should be more careful."

"Is he bleeding?" Lupin's voice was worried. "Oh, bugger it, Harry, I'm sorry."

"I don't think so." Snape touched the tender swollen flesh. "Just bruised. The salve helped."

He fumbled about until he came up with the discarded vial. This one was nearly empty; soon he would have to fetch another from the hidden pocket in his robes. "Hold still, Harry, while I take care of this."

Potter whimpered at first as Snape's fingers moved over his strained arsehole, but the sound changed slowly into a different kind of whine. "Severus --" he gasped. His hips lifted up toward Snape and his legs moved further apart. "Oh God, it still stings a little but it's making me, um..."

Unsurprised, Snape reached between Potter's legs and discovered that his cock was once again stiff and throbbing. "No more bottoming tonight for you, Potter," he said firmly. "Remus, would you like to help him take care of that?"

"How could I refuse?" Lupin crawled across Snape and knelt with his knees on either side of Potter's. "Harry, turn over." As soon as Potter had done so, Lupin murmured a cleansing charm and bent his head to take the quivering length of Potter's cock between his lips.

"Please..." Potter's whisper caused Snape to turn and look at him. Those green eyes were huge, the pupils dilated with longing, and Potter's tongue flickered across his lips. "Kiss me again, please?"

Snape very much liked that idea, and having Harry beg him for it made it even better. He glanced down at Lupin's bobbing head -- blinked in astonishment to see the werewolf's prick was hard again already -- then leaned over and met Potter's lips, stifling his moans. It had been years since Snape had kissed anyone who gave himself up to it so completely. With his other hand Snape reached for Lupin's erection. If Lupin was always like this before the full moon, thought Snape, what a waste that he had never stopped to explore the phenomenon while delivering the Wolfsbane potion.

"Severus," groaned Potter, putting his arms around Snape's shoulders to pull him closer. Snape liked the way his name sounded in that urgent voice, and that Harry was moaning for him even though it was Lupin sucking his cock. Snape moved his fingers steadily on Lupin's hard shaft as he bent his head to taste Potter's throat. Even with the potion, he doubted that he would be hard again before both the boy and Lupin finished. Then, perhaps, they would let him be in the middle...

Potter, who had apparently caught that thought as Snape glanced up at him, wailed and thrust jerkily into Lupin's mouth. "Ahh!" His hands, threaded through Snape's hair, pulled hard, tugging Snape's head backward as he arched in orgasm.

Enthusiastic slurping sounds indicated that Lupin was enjoying the fruits of his labor; his prick in Snape's hand throbbed, but he did not seem to be ready to come again quite yet, so Snape continued, swiping his thumb across the moist slit in the head as his fingers stroked along the length of the shaft. Lupin gave a final noisy lick to Potter's cock before moving closer to Snape.

"Harder, Severus," he rumbled, his tone somewhere between a command and a plea, and Snape obliged. After a moment Potter's hand joined his, reaching down to fondle Lupin's balls and brush over the sensitive spot behind them. Lupin grunted and started to thrust against Snape, bracing himself with his arms against the mattress to keep from lying too heavily on either of the other two men. "That's wonderful, make it rough, yes!"

"Fuck him with your fingers," Snape ordered Potter, shoving what was left of the potion at him with his foot. Harry reached out and took it, slicking his fingers and pushing one into Lupin, who cried out.

"More, oh fuck yes, more!" It took both his hands to surround the werewolf's big cock properly, and Snape muttered a cleansing charm before moving down to lick at it. This had been inside Potter not long before... the idea caused Snape's own prick to twitch again. He hoped he had brought sufficient aphrodisiac salve with him.

Potter let out a small breathless noise. "I'm not hurting you, am I, Remus?"

"Merlin, no! Harder -- another finger, please!"

If Lupin wanted so many, thought Snape as Potter worked his way up to four fingers while Lupin squirmed and shouted and asked for more, there were some intriguing possibilities for the future. It had been a very long time since he had fisted someone... and then there was the carefully chosen collection of toys he kept in a heavily-spelled chest. Heat pooled in his groin at the thought, and more when he considered that if Lupin were to be inclined to such pastimes, perhaps Potter might be willing to play as well.

Lupin _had_ to be close to coming by now. Snape sealed his lips around the head of Lupin's cock and sucked hard, letting himself move as Potter's finger-fucking shoved Lupin back and forth across the sweaty sheets. He took one hand off the shaft and reached up to twist one of Lupin's nipples hard, pinching the silky flesh in its nest of greying curls.

"Oh, YES," bellowed Lupin, his prick convulsing and bitter semen flowing over Snape's tongue. There was not that much, not after the number of times the werewolf had already come tonight, and Snape had no difficulty in swallowing it while continuing to breathe.

Potter was staring at his fingers, still buried deep inside Lupin's arse, which had likely squeezed and clenched them when he came. Likely the boy had never done that to a man either, Snape thought smugly, withdrawing his mouth from Lupin's cock and sitting up to kiss Potter over his body.

The mouth that met his own was hesitant at first, as if Potter wasn't certain how he felt about licking another man's seed off Snape's tongue, but soon Potter was kissing him as enthusiastically as ever and moaning softly. Beneath them, Lupin squirmed around and put a hand on each of their backs, drawing them down. "We really ought to do this again, and often," he murmured and kissed first Potter, then Snape.

"All three of us?" Potter looked as if Lupin had just given him a birthday present.

"Yes, all three of us. Severus has the potion and that very wicked mouth." Lupin smiled warmly up at him.

Snape felt the force of the flattery, although he did wonder a little if the other two would be quite so enthusiastic without the benefit of the aphrodisiac salve. For that matter, he speculated, had he overdone it with the yerba mate? It was not an herb with which he was as familiar as others, and Potter seemed to have developed more of an interest in himself than Snape would have expected. The salve was supposed to stimulate and loosen inhibitions, but not provoke an obsession -- it was no love potion.

He cleared his throat. "If you wish."

"I do," Potter said immediately, then blushed. He looked very young in his embarrassment and Snape recalled some of the ideas he had seen in the younger Harry's mind during their Occlumency lessons. It seemed as if he would have a chance to find out if Potter still had such fantasies... and might want to enact them.

"Then it's settled," said Lupin. "Though perhaps we can find somewhere more comfortable than a room at the Leaky Cauldron. Not in any way to scorn your choice, Severus. It was certainly convenient tonight. Perhaps Harry wouldn't mind...?"

Discomfort still painted Potter's face. "Thought Snape didn't like visiting Grimmauld Place," he muttered.

Grimmauld Place had been particularly odious to Snape as the ancestral home of the Blacks, particularly the obnoxious Sirius and the pathetic Regulus, but now that it was Potter's property, he had no particular aversion to seeing what he had done with the house. On the other hand, the last time he had been inside, it has been the headquarters for the Order and still held many memories. "It is not as though I have been invited during the past several years," he said pointedly to Potter.

"Considering that Harry has just spent the past several hours shagging you..." began Lupin. Then he looked as if he realized he should have asked Harry more discreetly -- he was not yet completely sober. "That is, of course, it is your home, and you should..."

"Sure, you can visit." Harry squirmed, still blushing. "It will look less odd than all of us leaving here in the morning, anyway -- I just hope the _Daily Prophet_ has stopped following me for the moment. I might get away with it tomorrow, but if I make a habit of spending nights at the Leaky, word will get out."

If Potter hadn't learned by now how to evade the wizarding press, he never would. Snape had equally little interest in being a line in the gossip column. After he had received the Order of Merlin he had been sought out by a number of star-struck young witches, some not so young, and a few wizards too. His very understandable rejection of them all had earned him a good deal of spiteful commentary from Rita Skeeter.

"I presume that you're connected to the Floo network? In which case I can quite easily, and discreetly, reach Grimmauld Place from Hogwarts, now that it is no longer under a Fidelius Charm. I shall await an invitation so that I know when I might be wanted."

"There's only one more night before the full moon, this month." Lupin seemed to be thinking aloud.

"Come tomorrow evening then," said Potter. "Please. Both of you. If that's all right?"

"As always, I have a number of potions in progress," Snape said. "I cannot simply waltz off whenever I wish; today's Ministry visit was carefully timed to allow for my absence."

"Oh." Potter sounded crestfallen. "I... I'm sorry. I didn't realize how busy you must be."

"However. I do also have some _reliable_ N.E.W.T. students this year, to whom I might entrust what needs doing. The extra practice wouldn't hurt them." There had been no chance that Snape would decline Potter's invitation, but he was determined not to have his acceptance taken for granted, either.

"Well, then!" Lupin clapped his hands together. "Severus can bring the salve, and I'll bring the Ogden's. What time would you like us, Harry?"

"You might as well come for dinner. Six o'clock." Now Potter looked considerably more cheerful. "Anything in particular you'd prefer to eat?"

"You know I always crave red meat before the full moon." Remus gave Potter a wolfish grin, then turned. "Severus?"

Potter was looking anxiously at him as well. Snape had, after all, refused to take meals at Grimmauld Place when the Order met there.

"Surprise me," he said in a soft, dangerous voice, and was gratified to see Potter shiver.


	3. Three Men and a Vial

It was fortunate that today was a Saturday, Remus thought as he waited to purchase a half-dozen bottles at Summerbee's Strong Spirits. After last night, he had found it necessary to sleep for several hours this afternoon -- a werewolf's stamina only took him so far, and he had made less liberal use of Severus' incredible salve than his two partners. He had been delighted when Severus had appeared at his and Harry's table; he had guessed for a long time that his old schoolmate was attracted to other men, but had not expected to have the chance to find the fact so thoroughly demonstrated on himself.

And on Harry. Now that had been a lovely surprise. Grinning to himself, Remus took his clinking parcel and hurried to the public Floo. "Grimmauld Place!" he commanded as he stepped into the green flames. It was only half-past five, but he was sure that Harry wouldn't mind if he arrived early... it might keep him from getting too nervous about the fact that Severus was coming as well.

With a thump and a shower of soot he landed in the huge old stone fireplace. "Harry?" he called out.

"In the kitchen."

Remus checked to make sure none of the bottles of Ogden's had broken and loped down the hallway. Delicious aromas were emanating from the kitchen, a nicely-underdone beef roast from the smell of it. Perfect. At another time of the month he would be equally as keen on the potatoes and veg, but only a day before the full moon, the wolf was close to the surface, and the wolf wanted meat.

"Smells wonderful. Did you do all this yourself?" he asked Harry, who was bent over the opened oven door poking at something inside -- a pie, by appearances. Harry stood up, wiped his hands on a towel and stepped forward with a nervous smile to take the bottles from Remus.

"I didn't do any of it. It's all from a restaurant, and they gave me a spell to finish cooking everything." Harry looked a bit embarrassed. "I didn't want Snape to laugh at me, and I also thought he might leave if I messed up dinner..."

"Harry. Didn't you hear the things he said to you in bed? He won't be going anywhere." Though his cheeks were already flushed from the heat of the oven, Harry turned an even lovelier shade of pink. "I felt certain that he would agree to come here because it's your house now. I should have asked you before suggesting it, but since you both seemed so enthusiastic..."

"But this is all daft!" Harry was still crimson, and Remus led him to the table to pour him a drink. "I thought I didn't like Snape. Certainly not to have sex with. I thought _you_ didn't like Snape. And, really, I never thought about whether you liked _me_ that way..."

Remus shut him up with a firm kiss. "It must be obvious by now that I've thought about both you and Severus for a long time. And that Severus has thought about us... you in particular, I should think. So since everybody's happy, I think you should relax and enjoy this wonderful dinner you've provided for us, once he arrives."

"Yeah." Harry let out a gusty sigh and lifted the tumbler of whisky to his lips. "It's not been... Ginny was here earlier, collecting some of her things."

"Was she alone?" It felt awkward to ask, but he had to know.

Shaking his head, Harry answered, "Tonks was with her. And the funny thing was that it felt as if she had left me months ago, not just yesterday. But they were both so... I don't know. It was just difficult to have them here and have to talk about what Ginny was going to take and what was mine, especially when I kept thinking about last night." He blushed again.

Remus found himself much less upset about Tonks than he had expected. He had made a very brief stop in the flat they had shared, knowing that she was unlikely to be there of a Saturday afternoon, to change his clothes and pick up a few essentials. He smiled at Harry and took a swallow of his own drink. "I thought about last night quite a bit too." In fact it had been difficult, trying to keep his arousal under control each time he did remember. Now, though...

Leaning forward over the corner of the table, he kissed Harry again, less aggressively but with just as much determination. Harry's mouth was tart from the whisky but sweet with its enthusiasm in returning the kiss, and Remus found himself breathless when they broke apart. "I hope Severus isn't very hungry," he said with a smile. "I'm feeling... impatient."

"I'm sure Snape wouldn't mind if we started without him," replied Harry equally breathlessly, reaching into a pocket and pulling out a small container. It was a full vial of Severus' potion. "You're not the only one who can pinch things," he grinned.

"I'm certainly not," Remus agreed, pinching Harry's thigh conspiratorially under the table. "Though he may scold you when he arrives. He may even punish us both." Not that that was stopping Remus from removing his jumper and unfastening his trousers. Harry hadn't yet set the table, which meant that they had plenty of room right there in the kitchen.

"You know, Harry, you never fucked _me_ last night." Harry had stripped almost as rapidly, and his prick rose, nicely plump, out of dark curls, pointing towards Remus.

"I didn't?" Harry seemed surprised. "We should do something about that. I'm not sure I could handle you again right now, anyway... not as big as you are." He knelt down and put his arms around Remus' hips, dragging his tongue along the length of Remus' cock, then looked up and smiled. Merlin, but he looked good like that, fresh and eager. "Want me to suck you off first, or later?"

"Later," Remus growled. "If I'm too late to be your very first, I still don't want Severus to get too far ahead of me." Besides, if Harry stayed on the stone floor like that his knees were going to give out. Or maybe not, at his age. Remus put his hands down to urge Harry to stand up. "Give me that potion."

He spread it over Harry's prick first, then turned around, leaning over the table and bracing his hands on it, his feet planted apart. Harry was tentative at first, sliding only a single lubed finger in until Remus urged him, "More, fill me, I want that lovely prick of yours inside me... yes, that's right, come on!" The fingers slipped from his arse and Remus could feel Harry's cock nudging at his hole. He adjusted his stance a little, helping Harry to find the best angle, and groaned when he pushed in.

"Too fast?" asked Harry anxiously, and held still.

"No!" Thrusting his hips back, Remus bent lower over the table, sliding his hands forward. "I like it rough -- you saw, last night -- do it!"

He felt the groan that vibrated through Harry as he began to thrust, settling his hands on Remus' hips to keep from slamming him forward into the table. Harry was about the same size as Severus but his movements were less precise and less assured, which was exciting in its own way. He felt Harry unclench one hand and grope beneath him, trying to find his cock, fumbling until Remus took one of the hands bracing him on the table and put it over the one seeking between his legs.

"Sorry," gasped Harry, straightening, which changed the angle just enough to send his cock brushing past Remus' prostate. He growled and Harry bucked at the sound. "Oh fuck! That's a good noise, right?"

"Yes." Remus growled again. "Harder!" His hand was still over Harry's, stroking himself above the table as he pressed back into the thrusts.

Harry was making incoherent noises behind him as they moved together, and when Remus tightened the muscles of his arse, Harry wailed his name and shoved in even harder. His breath was hot on Remus' back. "Fuck, Remus, I'll come!" Harry's hips snapped against Remus' flesh.

Though Remus would have liked it to last longer, at least he knew that with Severus' potion there would be more chances tonight, so he made no effort to slow Harry down. Instead he guided Harry's hand on his prick, urging him to a more rapid stroke, even as Harry trembled in orgasm.

If not the most intense pleasure Remus had ever felt, it still felt good to have Harry's cock resting inside him, the sense of moistness as Harry's semen began to ooze down -- and Harry showed quite a talent with his hand, more confident at that than at fucking. Now that he realized how rough Remus wanted him to be, he went about it enthusiastically, and Remus let his own hand drop away, digging his fingernails into the wood of the table. Harry's other hand came around, finding and tugging on his balls, and Remus growled.

"I like it when you make noises. And the way Snape talks, too. I didn't even realize I liked it loud till last night." Even though Harry sounded embarrassed, Remus discovered that hearing him admit things like that only heightened his arousal. He bucked into Harry's hand, feeling the fingers come around his sac and brush the spot where Harry's cock was pressed inside him. "And I like fucking you..."

With a harsh groan, Remus came, spattering the table and the floor. Harry's fingers kept moving on his cock, growing wet with semen. "...and I like that I can make you come," Harry muttered, making Remus moan softly again and turn his head to try to kiss him.

"To think I thought _I_ was early." The voice from the entrance to the kitchen made both Remus and Harry jump, causing Harry's cock to slide from Remus' arse and leave a moist streak down his thigh. Severus moved slowly around the table, never taking his eyes from them. "I might have known that Lupin couldn't wait. At least I did not miss the show."

"S- Severus." Harry's voice was nervous.

"Have a drink, Severus," said Remus smoothly, and reached for his own glass to take a swallow; his throat was dry from the cries he had been making. Turning slightly, he put his arm around Harry and guided him over to a chair. "Harry, do you need me turn off the oven? I believe your pie must be done. Or will the cooking spell take care of that?"

Harry nodded, seemingly unable to speak further, and sat.

"Did you enjoy that?" Severus asked Harry, pouring himself a generous glass of firewhisky. His eyes flickered over the vial of potion that had rolled across the table. "I note that you, like Remus, still have failed to grasp the finer points of property ownership."

To Harry it must have sounded menacing, rather than jocular, because he emitted a sound that Remus could only describe as a squeak and began to apologize.

"No, no." Severus waved a hand, still looking intently at Harry. "I want you to tell me what it felt like to fuck Remus... to make up for having used the potion without me."

Harry turned scarlet again, glancing at Remus, who squeezed his shoulder. "I'll get the food," he said. Rising, he crossed to the cupboard and found a large platter for the roast beef and potatoes as behind him he heard Harry begin to stammer.

"It, ah, it felt good. Remus doesn't talk as much as you do, but he makes those growly noises and I like that. I mean, I like it when you say dirty things to me too. He felt, not as tight as you, maybe, but hotter. Like he had a fever..." Harry turned, a worried expression on his face. "You're all right, aren't you? Not ill?"

Waving a hand, Remus sent a bowl of steaming vegetables over to the table. "Yes, of course, I'm fine. My body temperature rises before the full moon. And if I didn't feel as tight as Severus, well, we can't all have the same natural attributes." Harry smiled hesitantly while Severus smirked, taking another drink of whisky. "And what would you like after dinner?"

"Oh." Again Harry blushed. "I'm not sure I'm ready for Remus to fuck me again... he's huge." Harry cast an apologetic look in Remus' direction, then looked back at Snape. "I'd like you to fuck me while Remus, um, wanks on me."

Remus thought that sounded like a fine idea; perhaps Severus would be willing to offer up his arse later on, if Harry didn't wish to. Which Remus could understand. Tonks had told him once that when they first started sleeping together, she used her ability as a Metamorphmagus in order to accommodate him.

"I believe that can be arranged." Severus lifted a dark eyebrow.

"If that's what Harry wants," Remus agreed. He fetched the plates and cutlery and laid them out, pushing the platter with the roast towards Severus and handing him the carving knife. "He is our generous host this evening, after all."

Harry shoved his glasses up his nose and said, "You don't mind, Remus?"

"Why would I?" Remus found a tea towel and laid it on the seat of his chair. To dress again would not be worthwhile, but he had streaks of Harry's semen drying on the backs of his legs, not to mention that the wood was cold and hard; he didn't want to sit bare. But he was ravenous, and when Severus passed him a filled plate, he began to devour his food before he realized that the other two were watching him -- Harry with embarrassed pleasure, Severus with smug satisfaction. "It will be entertaining to watch you indulge all your cravings with the same wantonness this evening," he said.

"I hope you don't intend just to watch." That had come from Harry, who was pouring Severus a second glass of whisky... perhaps not the most appropriate of drinks with such a meal, as it was somewhat deadening to the taste buds, but at least it served to loosen everyone's tongue. Remus knew that he had to be careful: he became lightheaded easily so close to the full moon, and had overindulged the evening before. He wondered whether Severus had taken a potion against the effects of alcohol.

"Later on this evening, Remus, if you are amenable, I would like to test the potion to see whether it enables you to stretch sufficiently to accommodate us both at the same time," Severus said, and Remus nearly choked on his potatoes.

If he found Severus' candor disconcerting, it was nothing to Harry's reaction. He froze, still pouring, and the whisky flowed across the tabletop and was dripping onto Severus' robes before he realized and began to stammer an apology, grabbing for his wand and casting a cleaning spell that nearly took the finish off the wood.

"Well?" Severus arched an eyebrow, waiting for Remus to reply. The thought of having both Harry and Severus inside him at once was more than a mild temptation. If Severus thought that the potion would make it feasible... well, Remus had had a man's fist inside him, though not in years, so surely it must be. "I would be amenable, yes."

Harry gaped at them both. "I didn't... is that even _possible_?"

Finishing a bite of roast beef -- Harry had done quite well with that, it was as tender and pink as his cheeks were at the moment -- Remus assured him, "Entirely so."

In spite of Harry's hard work, dinner was a rushed affair from that point on, and Remus was the only one of the three to have a slice of pie before they spelled it for freshness, put the other leftovers under a cooling charm, and set the sink to scrubbing their plates.

Remus had been hard under the table since Snape's request, and was somewhat embarrassed getting to his feet until he saw that Harry was in the same condition, while Severus' robes tented suspiciously. "Perhaps we had better retire upstairs," he suggested with a smile.

"Yes, let's." Harry practically bounded out of the room in his enthusiasm. Grimmauld Place had been far more pleasant since Hermione had discovered a spell that allowed them to move Mrs. Black's portrait into the cellar; it was now possible to make noise on the stairs, even to stop and kiss Severus and tug at his buttons.

"Come on, you two," Harry called down impatiently from the doorway of his bedroom. He had not moved into Sirius's room, for which Remus was grateful; it would have been very strange to fuck Sirius's godson and his least-favorite person on a bed where he had formerly slept with Sirius. Pulling on Snape's half-open robes, he continued up the stairs.

"What made you think of that, anyhow?" Remus murmured to Severus as he rapidly unbuttoned buttons, trusting Severus to guide him as he climbed backwards.

Severus' lips twitched. "Have you never tried it?"

He had, actually. One night when James had been off somewhere with Lily and he, Peter, and Sirius were exceptionally pissed, they had gone rather beyond any of their usual activities. The level of drunkenness had been such, though, that the attempt was unsuccessful... or perhaps it was more that it had been Peter who was the bottom, and Remus' size had been prohibitive. Remus gave a grunt that could have been assent or demurral, and said, "I think Harry's request takes precedence, in any case. You _did_ bring sufficient potion, didn't you?"

"What do you think?" Severus indicated the pocket of his robes, and Remus drew out several large vials, letting his fingers brush over Severus' stiff prick through the fabric as he did so. Merlin. He would have envied Harry except that he had even more to look forward to... and the idea that Harry would be watching as he wanked, _wanted_ to watch, was nearly as exciting as thinking of two cocks in his arse at once.

"When_ever_?" Harry had already stretched out on the bed.

"We're coming -- soon." Remus laughed as he finished undressing Severus, sending the potion ahead of him to land on the table beside the bed. Severus kept himself occupied by sliding a hand up and down Remus' cock while he worked, which was an irresistible distraction, as was the intent way Severus watched his face while he pleasured him.

"Don't come _yet_, or I'll have to spank you or something," complained Harry. Immediately Severus turned his head to look at him and Remus did as well, feeling his cock twitching in Severus' hand. Turning red again, Harry stammered, "I was kidding! I've never done that and I'm not starting tonight. Just get over here and fuck me already!"

"I can't prepare you in that position," Severus pointed out in a stern voice, and Harry scrambled around to lift his knees and present his arse. It amused Remus to see how willingly Harry took orders from his former professor now after resenting them for so long. Severus covered his fingers with potion and began to tease Harry open, sliding one finger back and forth across the entrance and then slipping it inside. "You're still so tight. I'm going to enjoy having you squeezing my cock."

Remus took up a spot where Harry could watch him, as requested -- and where he could see both Harry's and Severus' faces. Harry's mouth formed into an O as Severus began to frig him; those lips were too tempting to ignore, so Remus leaned forward and kissed him, enjoying the enthusiasm with which Harry kissed back. He had a delightful na veté that Remus hoped very much he would not lose any time soon.

He could hear Severus still talking. "Your arse is delicious, do you know that? If you hadn't asked me to fuck you, I'd have my tongue up there and bring you off just like that, not even touching your prick. You'd be so charming, begging for it."

With a groan, Harry pulled his mouth away from Remus and did indeed beg. "Please, Severus!"

"Please fuck you? Or please eat you? You need to be precise in these requests." Remus saw Severus' eyes glinting as he twisted his fingers inside Harry's arse, and imagined those fingers on himself when he began to stroke his own prick, nudging the head against Harry's arm.

"I don't know! Both!" Harry looked at Remus, but then his eyes went wide and unfocused as Severus lowered his head and slid his tongue where his fingers had been. He did indeed look delightful that way, and Remus stroked himself slowly, not wanting to come too soon.

Severus had his hand on himself, but whether he was wanking himself to full hardness or trying to keep his arousal under control, Remus couldn't tell from his position. Shifting, he planted his knees on either side of Harry's head so that his cock was directly over his face. Harry watched Remus as he began to stroke himself again, and moaned with every stroke of Severus' tongue.

"Fuck..." whispered Harry. "Fuck me, Severus." He was still looking at Remus, and did not move his eyes away when Snape crawled up between his legs and slicked his own cock with the salve. Severus, too, watched Remus moving his hands on himself, one now cupping his balls and rolling them back and forth beneath him as he squeezed the shaft beneath the leaking head.

"Want a taste?"

Diving forward, Severus brushed his tongue over the tip of Remus' cock as Harry moaned, watching from below. "Fuck me, please!"

"You must learn not to be so impatient, Mister Potter," admonished Severus, his lips still hovering over Remus' prick, the warmth of his breath making Remus quiver. He drooped one eyelid in the barest wink, and deliberately licked again as Harry watched. Remus growled softly and Severus continued to tongue him for several moments, despite Harry's pleas and whimpers.

"He mentioned spanking; perhaps we should discuss that?" said Remus. He pinched at the base of his prick, restraining himself from a too-hasty climax.

"It does seem that he might benefit from some suitable correction," Severus agreed, drawing back a little. "You _are_ beautifully responsive, Harry." The comment was emphasized by the sounds Harry made now that Severus was at last penetrating his arse. "I suspect that you might find you enjoy it more than you think."

"Oh, fuck... anything, whatever, just don't stop!" Harry's hands clenched as Severus began to thrust. He was still watching Remus, licking his lips as if he wished he could wrap them around Remus' prick.

"Want something?" Remus asked innocently, stroking flamboyantly yet not quickly enough to bring himself to climax over Harry's face. "Severus, angle him this way." He tugged at Harry's shoulders until they were lying at a slant across the bed and Remus stepped to the floor, bending his knees slightly when he stood.

Harry's face tilted backward at the edge of the mattress and his eager tongue came out to find Remus's cock. He could reach only the underside, but his breathy moans enhanced the licks while Severus wrapped his hand around Harry's cock and stroked in time with his thrusts.

"Wanton," grunted Severus. "You'd let Remus come down your throat while I'm fucking you, wouldn't you." Harry let out a choked moan and bent his head further back, off the edge of the bed, so that Remus could actually slide the head of his cock into Harry's mouth. "Or would you like him to make a mess all over your face while I am doing the same in your arse?"

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, I'm going to come!" Harry cried.

Severus stopped moving, grasping Harry's prick firmly. "I don't think that can be permitted quite yet, do you, Remus?"

"Your choice, Severus," Remus panted, close to orgasm himself and pushing his cock back into Harry's mouth. The angle of his head prevented Harry from much movement, but his tongue lapping at the tender flesh of Remus' cockhead was extraordinarily arousing, in large part because of the avidity with which Harry was doing it. Remus stroked his shaft harder as Harry gave yet another moan, no doubt of protest that Severus was going to make him wait.

"The longer you hold back, the better it will be. So you will wait until both Remus and I have come, Harry, and then I am going to take that lovely prick of yours and pump you dry," promised Severus, resuming his thrusts but still gripping Harry's cock, restraining him.

Harry moaned again, the vibrations sending delicious thrills all through Remus. He brought a finger to his mouth, wetting it, then thrust it into his own arsehole, seeing Harry's eyes widen at the sight of Remus finger-fucking himself. Merlin, he was almost... Remus came, a howl on his lips, pulling back from Harry lest he choke him and spattering semen over Harry's neck and chest instead.

Harry shut his eyes and arched upward, groaning, but as Remus' eyes refocused while the pleasure slowly faded, it was Severus' face that made him catch his breath. He was watching Remus with the same intensity that Remus had seen him turn on Harry, an expression both feral and possessive.

"Now you are as dirty as you deserve," Severus grunted to Harry while he thrust, though his gaze had not moved from Remus. "Once we've finished you off, I think you should prepare Remus for..." His voice caught, perhaps because Remus had given him a lewd grin and licked one of his fingers clean. Still watching with that burning intensity, Severus slammed deep into Harry, opened his mouth in a silent shout and shook with release.

Harry was simply moaning, trying to thrust his cock between Severus' unrelenting fingers. "Please, please," he begged. "Let me come now!"

"You did promise him," Remus said with a smile as Severus closed his mouth, swallowed and let out a soft hum of satisfaction. "I'd be happy to help you, if you'd like."

"I appreciate the offer, Remus, but I require no help. This time." Still buried in Harry's arse, Severus released his tight grasp and moved over Harry's cock with a rapid stroke. Within seconds Harry was coming, white spurts mixing with Remus' own on Harry's chest.

Remus braced his arms on the edge of the bed and leaned over, licking at the sweaty mess, hearing Harry's heart beating madly. Severus joined him, and rather soon they had turned from cleaning up Harry to tasting each other, while Harry's hands drifted along both of their bodies. Harry was the only one for whom it was not an awkward angle, however. Reluctantly Remus pulled away to sprawl out on the bed next to Harry, and Severus withdrew and sat up, helping Harry to sit as well. Harry blinked sleepy green eyes and ran a hand through his unruly hair.

"Good thing you're not out in public; you have that just-fucked look that the younger witches apparently all fall over for," Remus told him, and Harry grinned.

"I earned that look, I think. The question now is whether Severus and I can make you look the same."

Remus felt his face grow warm with pleasure as Harry and Severus both smirked at him. With the moon pulling on him so strongly, he was growing aroused again even though the only touch of Severus' potion he had had was when Harry had fucked him before dinner, but he was also in no hurry. "I'm all yours," he said, looking from Harry to Severus and back. "Do your worst."

"My worst?" Snape had a very dangerous look on his face -- a heated, hungry look. "I've waited a long time to find you so willing."

"Then maybe you should do your _best_." That was from Harry, who was still glowing with satisfaction. "Since you want us both to fuck him at the same time, you'd better show me how you prepare someone for that, because it sounds to me like it hurts."

"We shall prepare him together." Severus handed Harry a vial of his salve. "By the time we have finished, I daresay it will be apparent to you that he finds any lingering discomfort to be worthwhile."

Nodding enthusiastic agreement, Remus settled more comfortably on the bed, enjoying the way the other two looked him over appreciatively. He was well aware that his scars and the graying hair on his chest and belly made him appear rather older than Severus, but he also knew that his big cock held a certain fascination -- for men more than women, it had always seemed to him. "You never told me what gave you the idea in the first place," he reminded Severus.

"It was apparent to me last night that you enjoy... significant penetration." Remus blushed; he had imagined having Harry's entire hand inside, though he had known better than to ask for it their very first time together. Severus' eyes lifted to the younger man. "And I will enjoy having Harry's prick alongside mine." Harry moaned softly.

Remus thought that he would rather enjoy that himself, but he was more than happy to bottom for the two of them together, too. "Do you want me in any special way, Severus?" That brought a smile to Severus' lips, and Harry snickered. "I mean, how would you prefer me to position myself," said Remus with just a touch of exasperation. "Don't be ridiculous."

"On your side, I think, for now," Severus said. The way he was looking consideringly at Remus was almost like being touched. He turned to Harry. "Would I be correct in assuming that you have never rimmed someone?"

"Uh... no," Harry stammered, his face bright red. "I've done it, but with a woman." With Ginny, Remus supposed. "I... I don't know if I'm any good, really, because she didn't want it very often, but I'd like to try it. Remus, if I'm shite, you can tell me?"

Hearing that offer in such an uncertain voice sent the blood rushing to Remus' prick. "Oh yes," he growled, rolling to his side and raising his upper knee, even as Harry crawled around behind him. Severus' expression was amused.

"Use some of the potion on him first; as he deduced last night, it has antiseptic qualities. The taste is quite acceptable, I assure you. Then pass me the vial."

Hearing Severus give Harry instructions in this situation was almost as arousing as feeling Harry's fingers stroking the salve around his arsehole -- delicately at first, as if afraid of hurting it after fucking it earlier, then with growing firmness as Remus growled and moaned his encouragement. "Here," he heard Harry say, handing the vial to Severus before bending his head, licking a trail down the cleft and touching his tongue where his fingers had just been -- again, cautiously at first, then with increasing confidence.

Remus could hear himself panting and pleading, moving back against Harry's lips and tongue, while Snape watched him with a kind of arrogant satisfaction that made Remus hot with embarrassment and desire all at once. "More, Harry," he groaned, and Snape smirked.

"Use your fingers _and_ your tongue. We want Remus as well-stretched as possible." Again Remus moaned, and again Severus raised an amused eyebrow. "You can hear how much the werewolf is enjoying it, can't you? He's practically howling."

Harry had at least two fingers inside Remus now, stretching him open so he could slide his tongue in deeper. "Mmhmm," Harry said to Severus, a sound that vibrated through Remus. He watched Snape's smirk widen as he shuddered and grasped his own cock.

"Better you should go slowly, Remus," Severus advised. "If you need something more than Harry's tongue to distract you..." He turned his palm upward and poured a dollop of the thick potion on it, holding it out for Remus to dip his fingers in too, then wrapped it around his own half-hard prick, slicking the length of it. "You can watch me. I have been anticipating this since last night, hoping that you would not reject my suggestion." He spoke conversationally as he stroked himself, his prick stiffening under Remus' gaze. "Although I had some... alternative plans. Another time, perhaps." Snape's voice was dark and rich, the embodiment of passion held in check, and Remus wondered just what those alternatives might have been.

He was about to ask when Harry pressed Remus' thigh higher; Remus thought he might have three fingers going now, as well as that flickering, teasing tongue. "Fuck, that's good... please? More?" He knew he was almost whining, begging for it, and he didn't care. He pushed his arse against Harry's face, _needing_.

"Go ahead," Severus urged Harry. He reached out and tugged Remus' hand, drawing it toward his now fully hard prick. "Harry's doing an excellent job, it appears. How does it feel to have him tongue-fucking you, Remus? Did you ever imagine that, lying awake at night?" Snape was murmuring now, for Remus' ears alone. "How long have you wanted to have him in your bed?"

"Long enough," Remus confessed in a muffled voice, not wanting Harry to hear, although Harry seemed quite thoroughly distracted at the moment. Longer than he was prepared to admit to Severus Snape, that was certain; longer than he was even prepared to admit to himself. He let himself move forward and press his face against Severus' chest, one hand working below to tease the skin below his balls.

"Harry. I think Remus is ready."

With a last, noisy slurp Harry pulled away from Remus' arse, leaving Remus feeling empty. "What should I do now?"

"Here." Severus handed Harry the vial of potion. "Coat yourself thoroughly." He rolled onto his back, his prick scarlet against the dark hair and pale skin of his belly. Remus could smell the pungent herbal aroma as Harry opened the vial again, cutting through the slightly bitter scent of Severus' skin. Moving to kneel above Severus, he looked down and found himself caught in the gaze of those dark eyes.

"You want this, Remus, I can see it. You're like the dog in the old fable, wanting two bones, but unlike him, you will get both of them, won't you?" Severus' voice curled into Remus' ears, guiding him as he sank slowly down onto Severus' prick, letting his own weight open him to the penetration. "Oh, yes. So hot. And it will be hotter yet when Harry joins us, won't it?"

"Yesss..." Remus hissed his agreement, rocking up and down, enjoying the way that Severus twisted his hips to let Remus seat himself fully.

A hand slipped down his back and along his arse. Harry had moved over to settle between Severus' legs. "I don't want to hurt you -- tell me if I do," he said anxiously.

"You'll do fine, Harry." Remus leaned forward, pulling himself up several inches. "Just... there, oh fuck, yes," he blurted as he felt the head of Harry's cock nudging at him. The stretch was painful, but the salve soothed the sting. With an effort he made himself push against Harry, forcing the ring of muscle to widen.

"Oh... my... god..." Harry's voice was incredulous.

Remus bit his lip, panting, and pushed harder. A drop of sweat rolled down his forehead and into his eye. He blinked hard to clear it, and Severus raised a hand to wipe the moisture away, looking nearly as blissful as Harry sounded. They were both inside Remus now; not quite as deep as either alone could be, but Remus didn't care about that at all. Every movement triggered pressure on his prostate, and Severus had his hand wrapped around Remus' prick again, yet it was the sheer knowledge that he had both Severus and Harry fucking him at once that tore a howl from Remus' throat.

He rocked forward and back again several times, the burning sensation receding as he became accustomed to the fullness, and he began to move a little faster. Harry was holding him, not restraining but supporting, a steady litany of "oh fuck oh yeah" rolling from his lips. Severus was still watching Remus' face.

"Let me in," Severus whispered, so softly that Remus almost didn't understand. Let him in? Then he realized what the other man must mean.

It was surprisingly easy to drop his mental barriers, to let Severus feel what he was feeling, the rising spiral of sensation as the three of them moved together. Behind him Harry whimpered, and Remus knew that he must be close. He let his awareness of what Severus felt enhance his own reaction and within moments he was growling, gasping, shuddering as his semen spilled through Severus' fingers, his arse clenching around the two cocks that filled it.

"Oh FUCK!" Harry cried out a last time and jolted against his back, writhing through his own orgasm before Remus had caught his breath. Severus radiated satisfaction, watching them, yet he did not come; his eyes remained locked on Remus, sweeping through the erotic thoughts that continued to drift through his mind.

There was Harry, far too young for Remus to have had any business noticing him in such a way -- he'd blamed himself for Sirius' death, he'd been distraught and lonely, and Harry was all he had left of James and Sirius both, but the guilt had been enough to keep him away from Harry, not visiting him alone or even writing to him much, using the war as an excuse.

_Fuck._ He hadn't meant to let Severus see that... but then he was inside Severus' memories, seeing Harry flushed and furious, kneeling on the floor of his office, trying to push Snape out of his mind, and Snape had released him from Legilimency not because Harry had succeeded in his Occlumency but because Severus was afraid his own barriers would slip and reveal to Potter his arousal.

Just then Harry let out a loud shudder of satisfaction, sliding carefully out of Remus and asking in a somewhat anxious voice, "Did we hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine," replied Remus automatically. He knew that he would be quite sore later -- if Severus' potion did not take care of even that -- but he would not have missed this, being so close to both of them that Severus was sharing his closely guarded secrets. "Harry, I need your help. Professor Snape has been quite wicked, and we should punish him."

Remus watched Severus widen his eyes at the same moment he grasped his buttocks and rolled carefully to the side, keeping Severus inside him, wrapping his legs around Severus' back as he switched their positions. He felt Harry shift over to make room for them to roll and looked up at him, grinning.

"Professor Snape needs to be spanked." Severus groaned as Remus said the words. "For a man who suggested that _you_ need correction, he's shown me several extremely naughty fantasies. Twisting in the cradle of Remus' legs, Severus tried to thrust, but Remus held him still. "If you would, Harry?" Harry looked nervous, but he landed a loud smack on Severus' backside that Remus could feel reverberating through him. "POTTER!" Snape roared. Apparently Harry took this as encouragement, because he brought his hand down again, and Severus groaned, jerking inside Remus.

Ah... he had believed that Severus would enjoy being on the receiving end of this, from certain hints, but one never knew until the time came. "Keep going, Harry -- I think fifteen ought to be a good number. Severus, don't you want to keep count?"

Severus glared, but it was too clear that he did not in fact object to make his expression convincing. "Three," he said through gritted teeth when Harry smacked him once more.

As it went on, Severus tried again to thrust into Remus, the flush of arousal on his face spreading down to his chest, but not until Harry had finished the full number did Remus relax his grip enough to permit it. Then Severus did move, convulsively, making only a few thrusts before he clutched at Remus' arms and came, his head flung back and mouth working.

"Um... Remus?" Harry's face was puzzled. "Just what fantasies did Severus have, that he needed... that?"

Remus smirked. "Perhaps he should be the one to tell you."

Scowling, Severus pulled out of Remus, leaving him with a rather sore and very wet arse. "I believe Remus can assure you that my fantasies were no worse than his own."

Remus felt himself flushing -- it was true, he had been thinking not long before that it was a good thing Harry didn't know just how long he had imagined doing this with him. "Fair enough," he said, and Severus, who was now the one smirking, reached for his wand.

"I expect you need a healing spell." Whatever Severus used was nonverbal, but Remus felt the effects immediately; the pain was gone, and his muscles felt pleasantly languid and relaxed. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable," suggested Severus, still smirking, as he shifted to make room for Harry. "Come here."

Remus could hear the catch in Harry's breath as he obeyed. No matter how attached Sirius' godson might have been to Remus, Snape clearly had an effect on him like no one else, after so many years of believing he despised him. "Kiss him," Remus suggested to Harry, wanting to watch, and after a moment of charming, blushing embarrassment, Harry did so. He looked younger with his eyes closed, dark lashes making crescents on his cheek, and he wriggled close to Severus, seemingly unconsciously.

What made Remus catch his breath, however, was the way that Severus kissed Harry back. All of the sarcasm and mordancy and, yes, mastery, that were so much a part of Snape seemed to drop away for that little time. Severus kissed as if there were nothing else in the world, and the sheer intensity of it was more erotic than Remus ever would have imagined. A little stab of jealousy moved through him, but he shoved the emotion aside, instead reaching out to touch Harry's hand where it rested on Severus' waist, and was comforted when Harry's fingers closed warmly around his own.

Harry gave a breathy whimper from the back of his throat and pulled back a little, gasping, "Remus, please," before he pressed against Severus once more. Remus propped himself up on one elbow to lean over, still watching Severus' face, and began to lick and nip at Harry's ear. Harry whined again and began to rock his hips, nudging his arse back against Remus' soft cock.

With the quite amazing properties of the salve on top of his own lycanthropy-induced rapid recovery time, Remus was able to respond almost at once, but he restrained himself. Harry had mentioned once tonight that he wasn't sure if he could handle Remus again -- better to wait and see if this was really what he wanted.

He felt Severus lean onto Harry, pressing the younger man more firmly against Remus. "Enjoying yourself?" Remus asked softly. Severus' eyes flickered to his, dark and guarded. But a moment later the wariness fell away, and Remus was inside Severus' memories once more, this time watching Severus touch himself, in a dark chilly room that must have been his bedroom at Hogwarts, stroking urgently and then surprising himself at the moment of orgasm by groaning Harry's name.

In the present Severus groaned aloud, shutting his eyes and lowering his head to kiss Harry again with that passion that overwhelmed pride. It made sense that Severus had got love and hate all mixed up where Harry was concerned, having been forced to protect him and convince Voldemort of his loathing all at once, poking around in his thoughts during those Occlumency lessons; Remus understood all too well. He had been tempted to touch Harry too, watching him try to summon a Patronus to fight off phantom Dementors -- it was adult magic and Harry had faced the task like an adult, failing again and again until Remus had wanted to pick him up and kiss him. He had not, of course; he had held himself at a distance, even after Sirius was gone forever and Harry was legally an adult. If he hadn't been so drunk the night before, he would not be here now, feeling Harry's hand reaching back to clutch at his hip and pull him closer while he returned Severus' kiss.

Remus exhaled a happy sigh and gave a gentle bite to Harry's neck where it joined his shoulder. Had he made any effort to seduce Harry in earlier days, he doubted he would have succeeded -- Harry had never really seemed interested in looking beyond Ginny, though Remus now found that most curious -- and he was more than pleased that under these circumstances Severus was here as well. He reached to touch Severus' face, sliding one fingertip along the prickly line of his jaw and up to where his lips and Harry's met.

With scarcely a pause, those lips were opened and two tongues curled around Remus' finger, sending a jolt of heat straight to his prick and causing him to push more firmly against Harry's arse, not trying to penetrate him unprepared, merely enjoying contact with that rounded flesh.

"I think," he whispered in Harry's ear, knowing he would be overheard, "that we should find out what Severus would like next. It _is_ his potion that we're taking such advantage of; it seems only right that he should have the choice over how else it should be tested. His previous request was more for me than himself."

"On the contrary, Remus, my previous request was exactly what I wanted." Severus was smirking at him, and he reached around Harry's hip to find Remus' stiff cock prodding at Harry's arse. "I would, however, hate to waste _this_..." Remus gasped as the fingers squeezed him. "Harry, do you want Remus to fuck you? Or may I have a turn with that huge prick of his?"

Hearing Severus talk about his cock that way made Remus groan, and he thought Harry relaxed a bit as he nodded agreement. "Of course you can have a turn. Don't take this the wrong way, Remus, but your prick takes getting used to, even with the salve."

"Would you mind preparing him, then? I'm sure Severus would enjoy your fingers inside him first." Remus gave Harry an innocent grin, hearing Snape draw in a ragged breath as he passed the potion to Harry. "And while I'm fucking Severus, I'm certain he would enjoy watching _you_ wank, if you wouldn't mind."

Harry shook his head as he took the vial. He brushed his lips against Severus' once more, quickly, then said, "You'd better turn over. Or get between us."

As Severus was crawling over Harry, Remus saw a wink that suggested that Harry had some ideas of his own. He had an instant remembering the sorts of things that Sirius had once done, but squelched that firmly. It would never do to let Severus see such memories in one of those flashes of Legilimency -- the animosity between him and Sirius had never died. Instead he drew Severus close and lifted one knee to rest on his own thigh, giving Harry room to work with the salve.

"Are you willing to kiss the werewolf the way you kissed the boy?"

He felt Severus' breath catch and wasn't sure if it was from the words or Harry's touch. "You don't change until tomorrow night."

"I'm a werewolf every day," Remus reminded him. "And wolves don't kiss... though they may lick." He bent his neck awkwardly and dragged his tongue over the hollow of Severus' throat, tasting the salt of sweat flavored with musk and a bitterness of herbs.

"Don't put ideas in my head, Lupin -- it would be very tempting to restrain and fuck the werewolf the way I fucked the boy." Listening to this, Remus groaned against Severus' skin and heard Harry suck in a breath. "Do you lick yourself, when you are a wolf?"

"I do," admitted Remus as Severus let his head fall back, mouth opening in a soundless cry -- Harry must have been rubbing his prostate. "As you guessed, I'm very wanton as an animal. I rub myself on furniture and on the grass... and when I'm with someone I trust, I rub myself on _him_." If Remus had been envious of Severus' attention to Harry before, he could see now that he needn't have worried... it might have been Harry's fingers tearing the soft moan from Severus' throat but his eyes were fixed hungrily on Remus, showing him an admission of secret arousal and shame at the idea of being touched by a tame wolf. He grinned, licking his lips, as Severus muttered, "Enough, Harry. I need... let him fuck me."

"You _do_ need this, Severus," hissed Remus as he mounted him, pushing him flat on the bed with Harry kneeling beside his head, erect cock already in hand. The well-lubricated arse felt hot and slick as Remus pushed inside, vibrating with Severus' groan that resonated through his body. "You need to be fucked by an animal because you're an animal yourself, aren't you?"

The immediate answer was Severus' thighs parting, tilting his hips so that Remus could press inside more quickly. "Fuck... yes..." he panted, turning his head towards Harry, who brushed the dark strands of hair away from Severus' face with his free hand. "Not something..." He broke off with a second groan as Remus' prick filled him wholly.

"Not something you like to admit? Not something you're proud of?" Remus asked, drawing back. Teasingly, he gave tiny thrusts, just letting the head of his cock in, then pulling out again.

"Not something I have had the opportunity to pursue," returned Severus with surprising dignity. "Just fuck me, Remus, if you want me ever to reciprocate again." He was watching Harry now, licking his lips without seeming to realize what he was doing. Harry's foreskin had slid away, exposing the head where a hint of fluid welled in the slit, and Harry swiped his thumb over it and then lifted it to his mouth, sucking, never taking his eyes off Snape.

Remus let himself sink in completely again, till his prick was enveloped in that clutching hole, and the growl he gave was echoed by Severus' own. "Tell me how to fuck you," he demanded.

"Hard," Severus groaned at once. "Faster..." His eyes moved to Harry's fingers, which were again moving on his cock, squeezing out more fluid. "Give me some of that."

"Say 'please'," insisted Remus as Harry started to obey.

"_Please!_" The word was a raw cry; Remus had thrust against Severus' prostate just before he spoke. Grinning, Harry wiped his damp thumb over Severus' mouth and Severus tilted his head to suck it.

"Can you give him your cock, Harry? Don't let him suck it. Just tease his lips with it, the way I did with you." Nodding, Harry shifted closer and obliged, teasing Severus with the bobbing cock while Remus thrust as hard as he wished, making Severus shift back and forth, still kissing Harry's cock. _I can make them both come like this_, he thought eagerly.

His balls were tightening and the familiar tension of impending orgasm rose as he thrust faster, yet there was no real urgency, just a soaring pleasure. That salve -- he had always been quick to recover, before the full moon at least, but this was like nothing he had ever felt. He thought he could go forever, fucking Severus, watching Harry wank, seeing them both on the verge of losing all control.

"You like it rough and dirty? How much do you like that, Severus, enough to come without anyone's hand on you, not even your own?" Remus leaned over, bracing himself on his hands, plowing into the willing body beneath him. "Tell me how much you want this."

"I want it more than I wanted to see Voldemort dead," was the reply, harsh through clenched teeth. "Want you to fuck me till I can't stand. Want Harry to come on my face and mark me. Want to belong to you both." Harry's eyes flew open at that, his hand slowing, and Severus looked almost as astonished at what he had spoken aloud.

Remus tried to keep the shock from his own face, nodding as though he had expected nothing less. "You heard him, Harry," he said, gesturing at Harry's cock before he could think too much about what Severus had said. "Come on his face. Make him as dirty as he wants."

Severus groaned, straining up to him, the tip of his cock barely brushing Remus' belly. Had he ever truly belonged to anyone? Remus knew that he had tried -- it was why Severus still had that faded mark on his forearm, the outline of a serpent coming out of a skull -- but he had supposed, in the years of the war and since, that Severus preferred to be alone.

"I didn't realize," Remus said softly, looking into Severus' slitted eyes and seeing the terrible loneliness his arrogance usually disguised. "If that's what you want, then show us. Come for us both."

Harry began to move again, rubbing the head of his cock over Severus' lips, his cheek, his throat. "Come for us," he repeated Remus' words. "I'll do what you want, then you have to do what Remus asked." He had both hands working now, one on his swollen cock and the other on his balls, rolling them between his fingers. Harry was flushed, panting, and even as Severus was nodding a frantic assent, thick white jets of semen spurted over his face, just barely missing his eyes which he kept open, staring at Harry. Remus wondered if one or both was using Legilimency, and if so what they saw, because Harry swiped his finger through one of the globs and tasted it, then touched the same finger to Severus' lips.

The sound that escaped from Severus' throat at that could only be called a wail. His arse clenched around Remus and he came, sucking at Harry's finger and shaking. The constriction was too great for Remus to move until it was over.

"Mine," he growled, leaning over Severus. "Mine." He drove in hard and harder still, as he had been asked.

Harry shifted behind Severus, who grunted with every thrust that crushed the air out of his lungs, moving between Severus and the headboard to stop Remus from slamming him into it.

For a moment Remus slowed, afraid that he was hurting the man beneath him, but Severus groaned, "Yes... like that...," lifting his hips again and rocking backward so that his ankles grazed Remus' arms. Tilting him just a bit more, Remus could lift the feet over his shoulders.

"Mine," he barked again, slamming in deep, again and again until his groin tightened and orgasm overpowered him. As he shook, he felt Harry's fingers push his hair back from his face.

"That was," Harry's voice faltered, "amazing." Remus opened his eyes to see Harry, his lips curved in a smile that made him look astonishingly young. "Watching you, I mean. You were beautiful. No, I mean it," he protested when Remus shook his head.

"Your hormones have clearly outstripped your common sense," grumbled Severus. "Sensual, yes; lusty, without question; but beautiful? You are the only one here to whom that word applies. No offense, Remus."

"None taken." Remus agreed completely. Neither he nor Severus could have ever been described as beautiful. Handsome, perhaps, on a good day in their youths... but ordinary-looking, really. Sirius had been beautiful, before Azkaban.

"Both of you were." Harry didn't let it go. "The way you were watching each other. The way you watched me." That was more to Severus than to Remus, he was sure. "I felt part of it even though I was barely touching you."

Under Remus, Severus shifted slightly, uncomfortably, and Remus braced himself to pull out with a squelching noise and roll to one side. "You _were_ part of it." He reached across to Harry, who took his hand and lifted it, sucking at one fingertip. Sighing in pleasure at the feeling, Remus closed his eyes. Potion or no potion, Severus would need time to recover, as would Harry, despite being twenty years younger than they were. He felt Severus lift his hands, stroking both their chests on either side, and leaned in closer.

"We made quite a mess of him, Harry. I think we should clean him off." Sliding his finger from between the younger man's lips, Remus bent toward Severus' face and brushed his mouth over a cheek streaked with Harry's semen. A moment later he felt Harry do the same, and Severus' hands arms moved to encircle their shoulders.

"Do you feel like you belong to us now?" There was a soft moan and the cheek beneath his lips grew warmer, but Severus made no attempt to deny it. "Because after tonight, I certainly want this to continue, and I suspect Harry does too." Harry made a small noise of agreement but was too busy licking Severus' face and kissing him to reply further. "In a couple of days, when I'm too tired to do anything but watch, will you still want to be here?"

"I suppose I could find the time," came the muffled response from under Harry's mouth. "I would very much like to learn if my potion will be effective on you during the waning moon."

"I'll bet you would," Harry snickered, sitting up and looking down at Severus. "Are we going to keep pretending this is nothing more than an experiment for you, then?" Severus raised an eyebrow, making his face stretch under Remus' mouth so that he, too, lifted his head. "Is sexual satisfaction not sufficient basis for continuing?"

"It's a rational enough reason for me," Remus announced, brushing his fingers over the damp cheek before lying back. "Harry has kindly offered to let me stay at Grimmauld Place since I've had to leave the flat, which should prove to be very convenient if we do continue. And if Harry gets tired of two old men..."

"Like _that's_ going to happen," scoffed Harry cheerfully, flopping down at Severus' other side. "I'd have asked you out of friendship even if none of this had happened, or if it had been just an experiment for you -- it was for me too, at first. But, Severus, you can't tell me those things you showed me in your mind had to do with any potion."

Severus did not speak, and Remus wondered whether they had pushed him too far -- it was one thing to pretend to testing a potency potion, disallowing whatever might be said in the heat of passion, but Harry was speaking as if he expected Severus to confess that this was something much more to him. "No one is suggesting that you move in to Grimmauld Place tomorrow," Remus said, nudging Severus gently with his elbow. "But I do think that you should at least come for dinner once I'm myself again."

"It would be foolish to waste an opportunity," Snape mused. "What about you, Harry -- what are you planning to do tomorrow night while Remus is, shall we say, incapacitated?"

"I, ah, hadn't thought about it." Though he couldn't see Harry's face, Remus could hear the catch in his voice and his quickened breathing. "I suppose I assumed that since Remus might need me in the morning, I shouldn't make any plans."

"I'm sure he'd welcome company," Remus said calmly, hiding his grin.

"Oh yes," said Harry. "I mean, you're usually good company, Remus, but um..."

"Not as a werewolf. Though I'm better company in that form than I once was." Remus pressed Severus' hand. "Thanks to someone who brews Wolfsbane Potion for me."

"That'll be perfect, then. Severus can bring you the potion here, and then stay to keep me company." Harry paused, then added, "Can you be in the same room with us, Remus? Is it safe?"

Remus was touched by the concerned tone. "I... don't like anyone to see the transformation, but once I'm the wolf, it would be all right. I won't attack you but I might be... restless." Tonks had stayed with him, sometimes. "As I told Severus earlier."

"You mean you'd try to hump our legs. Or whatever." Harry laughed. "That's okay. How much control do you have, as a wolf?"

"And regardless, is there some way to make the experience more... satisfactory?" Severus' voice was a dark purr.

Now Remus felt his breath catch. "Are you suggesting --" he began, and had to pause as his voice rose alarmingly. His hand rose to wipe his forehead. "I am, shall we say, very easily satisfied when I am a werewolf. Yes, I would try to hump your legs. And any other part within my reach."

"I suppose there might be a certain virtue in testing the potion on a werewolf," Severus said in the same low, dangerous voice. "Or on a human in the presence of a werewolf."

"I'd be willing," Harry said, sounding slightly more cautious but also intrigued. "If Remus wanted to, that is."

_Want_ hardly seemed a strong enough term for the hunger rising in Remus. "Only if you're both very sure," he insisted. "This is new to all of us. I see no reason to push..."

"Do you doubt I mean what I say, Remus?" Snape drawled. "I am _very_ sure. But if Potter would prefer to wait for a month or two to become comfortable with the idea...?"

"No, I'm fine with it," protested Harry. "Honestly. I mean, that's who Remus _is_."

Remus remembered how Sirius had been, the first time, nervous but unwilling to admit it. Of course then Remus had not had the Wolfsbane Potion to keep him from the full consequences of lycanthropy, but as another canine Sirius had been relatively safe. They had... he remembered what they had done, vividly, and felt himself flush.

It wouldn't be like that tomorrow, not with both Harry and Severus in human form, not with the Wolfsbane at work, but it might well be better. Severus had said something about restraining the wolf, hadn't he? Oh, Merlin.

"If you're both certain, then all right, Severus. You may test the potion on me if you wish." His voice was rough with the anticipation of lust, and more than just anticipation; heat was pooling in his groin again, but he ignored it.

"I shall bring a large supply along with the Wolfsbane." Severus' drawl was now becoming slurred; he was falling asleep, Remus realized, pressed between himself and Harry, despite his insistence from their first night together that he expected to be unable to rest while sharing a bed with the two of them.

Harry yawned as well, fumbling for Remus' hand on Severus' shoulder. "Maybe better get rested up," he mumbled. "And someone better Scourgify all of us before we get stuck together."

Remus found himself grinning as Severus let out an exaggerated sigh, summoned his wand and cast a spell on the bed that left them all dry, if not precisely clean. "Goodnight, then." Severus twisted toward Harry; the two of them looked into one another's eyes for a long moment before sharing a quick kiss. "Get over here, Remus." He leaned across Severus' chest to kiss first the younger man, then the older, laughing softly as he realized that there were still vials of the potion clinking between Severus' elbow and his side.

"Not expecting to sleep through the night, Severus?"

"I am in bed with a werewolf and a near-adolescent," came the plaintive reply. "I fully expect to be awakened by the two of you at some miserable hour. Just at the moment, though," Severus stopped and yawned, "Eros himself couldn't keep me up."

Remus heard Harry snicker.

"Yes, Potter, there's a double, oh," Snape yawned again, "entendre there. Go to sleep." He turned his back to Harry and draped an arm over Remus, but expressed no objection whatsoever when Harry's arm encircled his torso.

Smiling to himself, Remus rolled over under Severus' arm and spooned up against him. "Sleep well, both of you."

The susurration of deep breaths was his only reply.


	4. Three Men and a Tail

He was going to have sex with a _wolf_. The thought made Harry jittery all day Sunday, alternately giddy with arousal and tight with fear.

It wasn't that he was afraid Remus would bite him -- if Snape trusted the Wolfsbane potion to keep them safe, that was good enough for Harry. It was more the idea that, even though it would be _Remus_, Harry was planning to be licked and rubbed and maybe fucked by something with fur and a _tail_. Something that might bark and growl and rub its muzzle in his armpit and groin the way the friendly dogs in the Dursleys' neighborhood had sometimes done...

Harry liked dogs, and he supposed that if they were tame, he would like wolves just fine. But a normal person didn't think about having _sex_ with a wolf. A normal person didn't get excited at the idea of a canine mouth opening happily and a long, rough tongue emerging to lick his cock until he sent jets of white semen spurting into thick fur... oh fuck, what if he got the whole Remus-wolf thing confused in his mind? What if Harry could never look at a wolf, or worse, a dog again without getting hard?

He wished Snape would hurry up and arrive. Remus had gone to his room to be alone for the transformation; they had all sucked each other off in the early morning hours before Snape left, and Remus had come barging into Harry's room in the afternoon when Harry got back from lunch with Hermione, panting for a quick pre-moonrise wank, in which he and Harry had happily indulged. But now Harry was anxious and twitchy, hard again from his thoughts, and any distraction would have been welcome.

Even looking at the photograph album of his parents and their friends didn't keep him occupied. It was embarrassing to have his mother and father waving at him, under the circumstances; and seeing Sirius just made him think of his godfather as Padfoot, and then he began to wonder what Sirius and Remus might have done together as canines. Harry pressed the heel of his hand against the bulge in his trousers and was about to go make himself a sandwich from the leftover roast beef when a thump announced that Snape had just come through the Floo.

"Severus!" Harry jumped up from the sofa.

Snape nodded curtly, his expression disgruntled, as he dusted soot from his robes. "I was unavoidably delayed. Where is Remus? He must take his dose of Wolfsbane immediately."

"He's in his room. Left-hand side of the first floor hallway, second before the end," said Harry. "He... he didn't want me to be there, but I'm sure he's waiting for you." He expected Snape to rush off -- moonrise was less than half an hour away, and Remus was probably frantic by now -- so he was surprised but very pleased when Snape paused long enough to give him a fierce and demanding kiss before hurrying upstairs.

The kiss did nothing to reduce Harry's arousal, but somehow it soothed his worry, and he was bringing out a pair of heavy-bottomed tumblers and a bottle of the firewhisky Remus had brought the previous night when Snape reappeared.

"Want a drink?" Harry asked him.

"Yes." Snape didn't bother with niceties like _please_ or _thank you_, and because this was entirely normal behavior for him, Harry felt a bit more comfortable. Apparently Snape did not find the thought of fucking a wolf to be a cause for panic. He sipped his firewhisky slowly, regarding Harry over the rim of the tumbler.

"Remus, um, he's been frisky since this afternoon," Harry blurted in his haste to find something to say.

Smirking, Snape let his eyes wander from Harry's face down his body. "That is quite typical for werewolves approaching the full moon. I do hope that he hasn't exhausted you."

The way Snape was looking at him made Harry's face grow warm and his armpits prickle, but at least, for now, it was a man and not a wolf making him feel that way. "No. We didn't -- well, just wanking." He blushed even harder at the amusement in Snape's dark eyes as the older man gave Harry an unsurprised nod, sitting down beside him.

"He will wish to be alone for the better part of the next hour." Setting his drink aside, Snape turned to Harry. They were quite close together, knees practically touching. "Have you had supper?"

"No -- I was just going to make myself a sandwich when you got here. Want one?"

Snape nodded, and Harry leapt to his feet. If he stayed where he was, he was going to grab Snape's hand and beg Snape to make him come, and it didn't seem fair to start without Remus while the werewolf was undergoing that horrible transformation.

Fleeing to the kitchen was not as effective as he'd hoped, however, since Snape followed him in and settled himself on one of the chairs, watching as Harry sliced meat, buttered bread, and began to assemble the sandwiches.

"Um, pickle? Mustard?" Harry asked.

"Horseradish, if you have it, and mustard." Harry could sense Snape's eyes following him as he moved across the room to the refrigerator and back.

"Lettuce?"

A head shake. Harry cut each sandwich in half and put them on plates, setting one down in front of Snape. He hesitated, trying to decide whether to sit next to Snape or across from him, and finally decided that too-close proximity was a bad idea.

They ate a few bites in silence before Snape said, "You appear to be rather agitated, Mister Potter. Are you having second thoughts?"

"Not exactly." Harry swallowed, then coughed as a breadcrumb caught in his throat. He took a swallow of firewhisky to try to wash it down, but that only made him cough more, and he flushed furiously at the idea that Snape was seeing him so discomfited. "I'm just nervous, I suppose. The thought of it's a little... strange. But I do want to do this," he added hastily. "Um. You haven't... I mean, with someone in another form... have you?" He was fairly sure Snape hadn't, but hoped to hear something encouraging.

Snape's eyes flickered away. "Not precisely," he said vaguely. "Not with an Animagus or a werewolf." He had turned faintly pink, and bit into his sandwich, hiding his face.

What did that mean... had Snape had sex with a mermaid, or a vampire? That wasn't precisely reassuring, but it was comforting to see him embarrassed by the question. "Well, it isn't like I'm not excited," Harry admitted. "It's just... I mean, he'll have fur. And a tail! How do you shag someone with a tail in the way?" He felt mortified just to have asked the question.

Whatever shame Snape had felt transformed into amusement as he swallowed the bite he was chewing. "I imagine you nudge it to the side," he said. "Having a tail doesn't seem to stop dogs and wolves from mating."

Again Harry pictured Remus and Sirius together as animals and felt his cock throb against his pants. "Are you hoping to, um, top or bottom?" he asked, blushing again.

"I don't know if you realize that the wolf prick swells to seal itself inside its mate just before climax," Snape replied smoothly. "A wolf can then climax several times without withdrawing." Harry gulped. "I expect that Lupin can withdraw in time, though he may need reminding."

Harry had had something of a fantasy about being mounted by the wolf, but now he thought that perhaps he had better get some more information first. "Will he, um, understand English?" he asked, feeling foolish.

"Yes. But he may not have complete control over himself, and I would not advise giving him commands or even requests, as you might when he is in human form." Snape looked thoughtful. "I wonder..."

"Wonder what?"

"If he is accustomed to being dominant as a wolf, he might not be willing to be submissive tonight, regardless of what either my preference or yours might be. We will simply have to learn that from his actions, I suppose." Snape had been eating between sentences, and had now finished his sandwich. He straightened and reached for his glass. "We should wait another fifteen minutes."

"Right." Harry chewed his last few bites slowly, washing them down with a generous gulp of firewhiskey, aware that Snape was watching him again from hooded eyes. Remus dominant as a wolf might have meant Sirius was submissive as Padfoot, and oh, Harry needed to stop thinking about this! "Er, Severus?"

"Yes, Harry?"

The resonant tone in which Snape spoke his name seemed to vibrate through Harry's entire body and settle quivering around his prick.

"I..." He wasn't sure how to say what he meant without sounding like a complete dimmock, and settled for, "I'm glad you decided to come here to be with me and with Remus tonight."

Something flickered in the dark gaze before Snape smirked. "Did you think I would miss the opportunity to test my potion on a tame werewolf and the Boy Who Lived?"

Of course, Snape wasn't going to say anything like he'd said in bed the night before, when he was off his head with passion, but Harry knew now as he had known then that this had never been only about testing a salve that could have been given a far less personal trial. "Well, I'm glad anyway," he said stubbornly. "I guess I always thought you... you didn't like me."

Snape did not look at him as he lifted his drink and swallowed. "There was a _war_," he said irritably, as if this fact might somehow have escaped Harry's notice. "I can't see why my good opinion should have mattered to you. In any case, it must be apparent to you by now that I was forced by circumstance to play many roles."

It was, Harry supposed, the closest thing to an explanation or apology he was ever likely to get from Snape, and he felt his throat constrict. "Yes," he said, knowing he sounded foolish. "Well. Thank you." The only reply he received was a slight inclination of Snape's head, but he expected nothing else.

Minutes passed in silence. Harry watched Snape sidelong as he waited, and was surprised at how arousing he found the other man's physical presence. Snape was as sallow-skinned as ever, his nose no less hooked, his hair still lank and dully dark though there were silver strands in it that Harry had never noticed before. But he remembered how Snape and Remus had looked at each other the night before, and the way that a droplet of whiskey on the edge of Snape's lower lip caught the light was suddenly almost unbearably erotic. He shifted to ease the pressure of his trousers against his cock, cleared his throat and spoke again.

"Should we go to Remus, do you think?"

"He should be well through his transformation by now," Snape agreed, tipping the last of his whiskey into his mouth and licking his lips. "You are certain you want to do this."

It was phrased as an assertion, rather than a question, but Harry nodded nonetheless. Rising, he walked quickly into the hallway and began to hurry up the stairs before he could think twice.

There was no answer when he knocked at the bedroom door. "Remus?" he called anxiously, hearing Snape approaching behind him. "Are you all right?"

A muffled woof reached him, so he opened the door. Almost instantly, Harry found himself knocked to the ground by what seemed to be a very large, very enthusiastic dog that sniffed and licked his face. For a moment it was impossible to remember either that this was Remus or that this was a werewolf; the big animal panted, barked once enthusiastically and went back to licking Harry's mouth and snuffling at his hair.

Behind him, Harry heard Snape chuckle. "Remus?" he asked, petting the furry muzzle to encourage the wolf to stop slobbering on his face for a moment. The name didn't sound quite right in this context, so he tried again. "Moony?"

The werewolf shook himself like a wet dog, bounded across the room, jumped up on the bed, then raced back to where Harry was in the process of getting up and pressed his nose to Harry's groin, sniffing and licking his trousers. Giggling and forgetting that he had ever been nervous, Harry said, "Oi! That tickles!"

He could have sworn that the wolf gave him the canine equivalent of a grin, tipping his head up and letting his tongue hang out, before once again nudging his muzzle against Harry's crotch. "I would suggest that he is asking you to undress," said Snape in a dry voice. The werewolf cocked his head and then loped over to Snape, doing much the same as he had done to Harry, sniffing at Snape's groin and then rearing back on his hind legs to nose into his armpits.

"You, too." Harry's voice was slightly muffled as he hauled his jumper over his head and started to unbutton his trousers, toeing off his shoes at the same time. When he let his trousers drop, the wolf came back to him, its eyes gleaming golden, and licked through the white cotton of his underpants. "I'm hurrying," he said, deciding to think of the wolf as Moony. It was still Remus inside the fur and teeth, but a Remus even more uninhibited than he had been the last couple of days in human form. He reached to stroke the furry ears, and Moony leaned into his hand, clearly enjoying the contact.

Snape had managed to skin out of his clothes more quickly than Harry expected, given the multitude of buttons he had to deal with, and was stretched out on the bed, watching. His cock was still soft, resting on his thigh, and Harry felt a little embarrassed that he was already so hard that he was poking over the elastic of his pants. Hastily he pulled them off and flung them toward one corner, but Moony grabbed them in his teeth and tossed them into the air, snapping to catch the fabric as they floated down, and then doing it again.

Harry laughed. "He's playing."

"Perhaps he likes the way they smell." Snape continued to look amused. He had a couple of vials of his potion resting on the bed beside him, and when Harry walked over to sit on the edge, Moony followed, leaping up and licking Snape's chest. When Snape did not immediately respond, the wolf laid his furry head down on Snape's belly and made a soft whining noise.

"You'd better pet him or his feelings will be hurt," Harry joked, but watching Snape tentatively reach to stroke between Moony's perked ears, he realized suddenly, "You're nervous!"

"Don't be ridiculous; this was my idea, after all," Snape replied haughtily, but Harry knew that he had been right. Snape had that terrible childhood memory of thinking that a werewolf -- _this_ werewolf -- was going to attack him. Again Moony whimpered softly, nudging and licking Snape's hand, and when Snape rubbed beneath his chin, the furry tail thumped against the mattress.

"Good boy," Harry said with a grin, stretching out beside the wolf, which turned his head with a happy _arooo_ and nosed at his armpit. Blushing, Harry raised it, then tried not to laugh as Moony began to snuffle and lick beneath his arm and along his side. Then suddenly the rough tongue was brushing his nipple, and he moaned.

Snape's eyes widened at that, and he lifted himself higher on his elbow to watch as a panting Moony licked eagerly down Harry's belly to his groin. The first swipe of the tongue across his cock made him shout; it was harder and covered more territory than any lick by a human, and shockingly arousing. He very nearly pulled away, instinctively ashamed, but Snape was watching him with great intensity, the faintest hint of a smile playing around his lips.

"Let the wolf make you come, and let him lick it up," he suggested.

"All... all right," Harry agreed shakily. "Do you want to do that, Moony?"

For answer, the wolf licked him again, his long pink tongue curling firmly around Harry's prick. It was warm and almost dry, rather like having a hand grasping him, if the hand had no bones. Moony's whole body wriggled, his tail beating against the mattress as he nosed and licked at Harry. Then he moved over, and Harry felt the hardness of Moony's cock and the soft thin fur around it as the wolf began to hump against his leg.

Harry felt his orgasm rising, but the wolf's tongue alone wasn't quite enough to bring him off. His eyes slid towards Snape, who had begun to stroke his own prick. "Severus," he said softly, and reached for Snape's other hand, bringing it over so that Snape was touching him and Moony was licking them both. He squirmed, moaning, pushing against rough tongue/hot skin/silky fur, and then he was coming in a rush, splattering semen across the wolf's jaw and Snape's fingers.

Letting out another happy yelp, Moony went to work cleaning off Harry's belly, Snape's hand and his own fur as Harry lay panting, feeling his face turning scarlet and not only from the way his heart was racing. He'd just had an orgasm being stimulated by an animal! Who was Remus, but who was also furry and had claws and a tail and a slightly cold nose that bumped occasionally into his skin and made him shiver.

On the other hand, Snape did not appear to find it at all bizarre that Harry had been so aroused. His wide, dark eyes swept over Harry as the wolf nosed around and beneath him, climbing between his legs and licking at his balls. "Perhaps you should roll over," suggested Snape, taking Harry's arm to assist him.

"What are we..." But as soon as he started to move, Moony let out a whine and pounced against Harry's leg, pinning it down and rutting against it as the big tongue lapped at his bum. "Oh God," Harry moaned, feeling Moony licking behind his balls and up toward his arsehole. Severus was moving as well, shifting to a sitting position and opening one of the vials of salve. "Are you going to... with him?"

Harry still couldn't quite wrap his mind around the idea of fucking a wolf, even if it was Remus. But Snape shook his head. "Not yet. I am going to fuck you, and let Remus demonstrate by licking himself how that retractable furred sheath and the prick underneath work."

The idea of seeing Moony do so made Harry's heart pound unevenly. "Can he... can he come by licking himself like that? I've never heard of a dog... you know... having an orgasm that way." The wolf yipped, still humping Harry's leg.

"I don't know," said Snape. "He's not a true wolf, after all. Remus? Can you stimulate yourself sufficiently?"

Moony gave a last long lick over Harry's arse and then moved to the side where Snape was sitting, nosing at the vial. Harry twisted around to look at the furry face, jaw hanging open and panting. The wolf looked as amiable as Remus usually did, reminding Harry how lucky it was that the Wolfsbane potion had been developed; if it hadn't been, Moony would have bitten him severely rather than bringing him off. The idea that he had allowed that, in fact enjoyed it very much, was still making him flush.

"Do you want me to touch you too, Moony?" Harry asked hesitantly. Moony jumped off the bed and raced around it, leaping back up over Harry and then sitting bolt upright, expectantly, in front of Snape again.

"It would seem so." Snape stroked the wolf's throat, then down his chest. Moony whined, a sound that Harry was sure meant he wanted more. "Let me move and he can lie here, where he can lick himself but you can reach him as well."

The idea of putting his hand on the narrow red cock poking out from the furry sheath made Harry even more nervous than having Moony's tongue on him, but Snape was touching him now, running his hands firmly down the muscles of Harry's back, not quite massaging but grasping him possessively. It felt good, and it grounded him. This was, after all, Remus, no matter what he looked like, and that was Snape behind him -- the last person Harry would ever have expected to be aroused by a werewolf, a few days earlier.

He spread his legs as Snape settled in closer behind him, taking his hands from Harry's back to drizzle some salve just above his tailbone. Moony thumped his tail as Snape's fingers teased Harry there, just above the start of the cleft of his buttocks, and Harry grinned at the panting snout. "Not so different, huh?"

Moony leaned forward to lick his face as Snape's fingers moved down toward his arsehole, bringing the salve with them as they swept behind his balls. It really wasn't so different from the way Remus might have kissed him at such a moment, and Harry braced himself on one hand so he could reach up to stroke the wolf's side. Immediately Moony lay down, rolling onto his back with his legs drawn up like a dog that wanted its belly rubbed, and Harry obliged, watching the cock poke further out of the sheath of fur.

When he touched it, Moony gave a _whuff_ and pushed against him. The fur was fine and soft under his fingers and the wolf's prick surprisingly hot. Harry remembered Remus saying that his body temperature rose at the full moon, and supposed it had to do with the transformation, that wolves were warmer than humans. He laughed a little, thinking that if he wore a heavy fur coat, he would be warmer too. Not that having hairless skin was at all a bad thing. The intimacy of the way Snape was stroking his arse, coaxing him open, would not feel the same with fur.

"Go on, you can lick yourself too," he told Moony, who regarded him unblinkingly for a moment and then curled around, pink tongue swiping across Harry's hand and the tip of his own cock. Behind Harry, Snape inhaled sharply. Moony lifted his muzzle again, licking the loose skin of his chops. He nudged his cold nose against Harry's chin.

"I think Remus wants you to taste him." Snape's voice was low, almost hoarse, and Harry felt him quiver.

That was what Harry suspected too, but he wasn't sure he was ready for it. It was one thing for a canine to lick a human, but the other way around seemed awfully perverse. Instead he kept stroking the furry sheath and smooth cock. Moony seemed to accept that for the time being, lapping again at and through Harry's fingers as they moved.

Snape's fingers were sliding in and out of Harry, stretching him, but when Harry glanced back to look at him, his eyes were focused on Harry's hand on Moony. "Do _you_ want to lick him?" he asked tremulously. Maybe Snape wanted Harry to go first so he'd be less embarrassed himself about the things he wanted to do.

"Perhaps later." Harry felt the thick head of Snape's cock nudge against his arse as the fingers slid away. "We have all night. At the moment I want to fuck you..." The head of his cock pressed in, stretching Harry, who groaned and tightened his fingers automatically on Moony's cock. "And then I want Remus to fuck me."

Beneath Harry's hand, the wolf's cock twitched violently and Moony let out a passionate howl. Harry felt the narrow cock between his fingers swell suddenly, the base becoming engorged and distended, much larger than Harry had imagined. Then abruptly his fingers were covered with semen.

"Keep stroking him," Snape panted, thrusting into Harry hard, over and over; evidently seeing what the wolf's cock could do excited him a good deal. "Wolves can ejaculate several times in a few minutes once the _bulbus glandis_ is engaged." Hearing that technical, lecturing voice from Snape's mouth while he was fucking Harry was incredibly arousing. The smell of Moony's semen was strong and it was slick on his fingers as Harry continued to touch him, tightening his hold when it was clear that the wolf's prick was not hypersensitive after coming. Quite the contrary; Moony pushed hard against Harry's hand, as if he wanted more.

Suddenly Snape reached forward and awkwardly brushed over the distended red flesh as well, smearing his hand with the thick fluid and then pulling it back to stroke Harry's prick, which swelled rapidly under that attention. Merlin, he was going to come as much as the wolf did. Or nearly so. Under his hand Moony's cock pulsed again, and Harry and Snape moaned in tandem with the wolf's howl.

"He's not finished yet, and neither am I," Snape growled in Harry's ear, his bollocks slapping against Harry's arse. "Which of us will last longer, do you suppose?"

Harry suspected that Snape would, given the ability he'd shown over the previous two nights to control his orgasm, but on the other hand it seemed that wolves could keep coming for much longer than any human male. All at once Harry was struck by the idea that perhaps the experience of a wolf was like that of a woman, multi-orgasmic; Ginny had had those, and Harry had always rather wondered what it was like to be able to come and come and come again. At present, though, he was just glad of Snape's salve to enhance his own recovery time.

"Ah -- fuck -- I don't care," he panted, trembling under the force of Snape's thrusts, feeling as if his arse were being laid bare. Moony's tongue swiped over his fingers and Harry tugged harder at the wolf's prick, matched movement for movement by Snape's hand on Harry's cock. "Oh, FUCK, Severus, don't stop!"

Snape let out a grunt that might have been intended as laughter, angling his hips slightly differently than before. It was all going to be over for Harry in a minute... then Moony came _again_, ejaculating less this time but his prick twitching as much as ever, and Harry couldn't hold on any longer. He had to release Moony to brace himself on the bed as he came, propelled forward by Snape's brutal thrusts.

Snape kept moving his hand on Harry until Harry had stopped crying out, but as soon as he began to catch his breath, he felt Snape's hands grab both his sides and pull Harry upright against him. The hand sticky with both Moony's come and Harry's own slid over Harry's chest, holding him, as Snape thrust a few last times, groaned into his ear and pulsed in his arse. Moony had rolled onto his belly to watch and lifted his head, sniffing the air, then letting out a pleased-sounding howl.

"Fuck," Harry whispered shakily. "That was a lot more exciting than I thought it should have been." With a soft snicker, Snape released him, letting Harry slide forward on the bed, where he rolled onto his back to look up at the others.

Immediately Moony sprang to all fours, nosed his way over and began to lick Harry's face and hair. It tickled, and Harry laughed helplessly as the warm tongue swiped over his skin. His open mouth let that same tongue touch his, which felt... strange. Kissing Moony was not as pleasant as kissing Remus, and Harry turned his head a little, shutting his lips, but stroking Moony's head behind his ears in a gesture of apology. The wolf panted against him, sinking down and resting his weight over Harry's torso and leg.

Snape was watching Moony with an odd look on his face which he quickly erased when he saw that Harry had seen him, instead reaching out to stroke the rumpled fur. "Remus seems to be quite happy about what we've done so far," he said. "I should test the salve on him tonight, too. It has clearly been very effective on humans, but a werewolf in wolf form could be quite another matter."

"He hardly seems to need it." Harry could feel Moony's cock against his leg, still firm, although the swelling at the base had deflated somewhat. "But I expect for thoroughness you should; I can't imagine that he'll object." He grinned, thinking that applying the salve was a very good excuse for Snape to touch the wolf more intimately than he had yet done, and then wondered if he himself might see what Moony's anus felt like. Remus was less tight than Snape, but the wolf could well be different. Had Moony ever been penetrated in this form? Perhaps by Sirius? Harry flushed, aroused by that image, and rubbed Moony's muzzle.

The wolf licked at his fingers, then his sticky chest, cleaning him off before twisting and wriggling closer to Snape, nosing at the other man's prick and licking that, too. Snape let out a startled grunt when he did so. Harry smiled at him. "Feels strange, doesn't it?"

"Yes," Snape agreed, his expression as uncertain as Harry had ever seen it. But he did not pull away from Moony, who buried his snout deeper into Snape's groin, tasting his balls, then returning to his cock, licking in quick eager strokes. Snape groaned, moving his legs apart, and Moony wriggled at the sound as if encouraged, making little snuffling noises in between licks.

"I think he likes the taste of semen." Harry was still grinning, watching Snape and looking beneath the wagging tail at the small dark aperture that was Moony's arsehole. Would a human cock fit in there, even with Snape's salve? He wasn't sure if he'd dare to try.

"Ah -- slow -- " Snape warned Moony in a ragged voice that made Harry start to harden yet again, along with the thought of being inside the werewolf's arse. "Not just semen... I'm sure he can taste you on me." Blushing, Harry nodded; he'd forgotten that wolves had a much stronger sense of smell than humans, and realized that the very scents he would himself have flinched from after being fucked were probably stimulating to Remus in this form. He wondered, if he got very brave and licked Moony's cock until he came, whether Moony would lick his face clean with that tongue that was rapidly driving Snape to incoherency.

Snape had already said that he wanted the wolf to fuck him, but Harry didn't think he'd mind waiting, not when he was clearly enjoying Moony's tongue so much. And while the wolf might have liked the smell and taste of Harry's arse on Snape's cock, Harry was less keen to try sucking Moony after he had been inside Snape. He petted the wolf's flank and ran his hand along the edge of his belly, where the fur began to thin, then rubbed the sheath from which his cock still protruded. Moony whined faintly and pushed his nose harder against Snape and his prick against Harry, and Harry seized his courage to lean down and lick it.

He tasted quite different from Remus. Not that that should have been a surprise, but somehow Harry hadn't expected it to be so much muskier, perhaps because the wolf's semen still dampened the fur there. Moony held still for a moment at the first lick and Harry opened his mouth to suck on the tip of his cock. Suddenly, though, the wolf was humping against his mouth, nearly choking him, and he had to grab for Moony's hind legs to try to hold him back.

"By Dee," he heard Snape mutter, and felt Snape's hand close around his cock. Knowing that Snape was aroused by what he was doing made it even more of a turn-on for Harry himself.

Moony seemed content now to rub against Harry's face without requiring Harry to suck, and Harry reached for the salve, rubbing curiously behind the tight dark balls. He didn't know whether canines had prostates that worked like they did in humans, so he wasn't sure where to apply pressure, but he could hear Moony whimpering while licking at Snape, so he assumed that at least whatever he was doing wasn't upsetting Moony. One finger carefully breached the tight opening, which like the cock felt several degrees warmer than a human body, but Harry withdrew it quickly. He was afraid that if he startled the wolf, with his teeth so close to Snape's groin, very bad things might result.

Snape, however, seemed to have no such concerns. He was still stroking Harry, moaning softly, and Harry could hear the wolf's rough tongue moving faster on Snape's skin. He opened his lips again to taste the thin red cock and felt the base of it begin to swell again, which meant that Moony was going to ejaculate soon.

"Let him come on your face." Though Harry couldn't see Snape, it was evident that Snape could see him; the strain in his voice and the way the hand closed convulsively around Harry's cock betrayed the older man's arousal. Closing his eyes, Harry rubbed his lips hard against the underside of Moony's cock until hot, pungent liquid shot over his cheek; at nearly the same moment he heard Snape cry out incoherently beneath Moony's tongue.

His own cock throbbed insistently, but Snape had let go of it in the throes of his orgasm. Harry whimpered, thrusting his hips blindly, trying to find Snape's hand. He reached up to wipe his face.

"No, wait," Snape said, his voice still hoarse, and Harry stopped moving. The bed shook, though whether from Moony continuing to lick at Snape or Snape moving Harry was unable to tell. The wolf's cock pulsed against Harry's lips. Clearly, despite his earlier activity, Moony was ready to come at least once more.

Then the bed shifted again, and this time it was the wolf that had moved away from Harry's mouth. Before he could react, he felt a damp tongue swipe over his face, followed by a second: _both_ of them were licking him clean. Harry groaned, twisting to try to push his hips against the mattress.

"Please," he tried to say, but Snape's tongue was slithering between his lips. He reached out and touched fur. Confused, Harry opened his eyes and realized that Snape had crouched by his head and was kissing him upside-down. Moony nuzzled at his chest, licking the last drops of semen there, moving down to Harry's cock. He was more sensitive now, having come twice already, and this time the warm rough tongue quickly brought him over the edge, spilling across Moony's muzzle and the sheets.

Moony gave a pleased-sounding yelp as he did so, and Snape echoed it with a softer growl...he'd been watching intently, even as his mouth was busy on Harry's, Harry realized. The wolf went to work licking Harry clean, wiping his snout against Harry's pubic hair to clean it off and then licking that, too. He was making soft huffing noises in between laps with his tongue, like interrupted pants, and Harry had the impression that he was waiting to be invited to pounce.

"Did you enjoy that?" Snape asked with dark, wicked amusement in his voice.

"Isn't it obvious?" Harry's voice was shaky; part of him wanted to giggle, particularly since the wolf's fur tickled against his groin, while part of him wanted to tremble and be held. He felt Snape's fingers stroke through his hair. Snape had so rarely offered him any sort of comfort... he reached up to catch the hand, pulling it down to his mouth and kissing the palm to avoid saying anything stupid.

Moony lifted his head and watched them, draping his warm neck across Harry's hip. After a moment Snape reached across Harry's body to stroke the wolf's poll, and Harry followed suit. "Are you really... will you really let him fuck you?" he asked Snape.

"If he's willing." Perking his ears, Moony made a whuffling noise that sounded distinctly incredulous, and Harry and Snape both grinned. "I shall need you to prepare me. As enticing as the canine tongue might be, I doubt it will provide sufficient lubrication." The remaining vial of salve had rolled away across the mattress. Snape retrieved it, handing it to Harry. "You'll need to change places with me. Remus is enthusiastic enough in human form; I rather suspect that as a wolf he will be more vigorous, so I had better be in the center of the bed."

Harry nodded. Giving Moony a final scratch for the moment, he scrambled over Snape, who knelt, leaning on his elbows with his arse in the air. His hipbones jutted awkwardly above dark-haired thighs. As Harry opened the lid of the vial, the wolf moved around between Snape's legs and sniffed at him, licking up from the back of Snape's balls along the crack of his bum. Snape shivered.

"Just wait," Harry admonished Moony. The wolf gave him a look that Harry could have sworn was amused, and deliberately licked again before moving his head back to let Harry in. Dipping his fingers into the salve, he held them out for Moony to sniff, then touched the wrinkled brown aperture, which relaxed quickly as he slid in first one, then a second finger, and began to move them. "How much?" he asked after several minutes, pulling out to add more lubricant.

"Uh." Snape groaned as he reentered. "I think... four fingers." He twisted his head around, trying to see what Harry was doing. "Are you up to four?"

"Just now, yes." Moony's nose, cold and wet, brushed against the back of Harry's hand. Almost he didn't want to stop, the way that Snape was bucking back against him, but he forced himself to do so, moving away to let the wolf mount. His cock, poking out of its furry sheath, slipped across Snape's bum rather than penetrating it, and Moony whined softly.

"Help him," Snape urged, spreading his thighs more widely. Harry touched the soft fur, directing the head of the wolf's cock to where it was so desired, and moaned almost as loudly as Snape as Moony began to enter him.

"Harry." Snape's voice shook, just slightly, but was still commanding enough to ensure that Harry listened. "You have to help us now. Oh, Merlin," he broke off when Moony started to move faster. "If he fucks me for too long and the _bulbus glandis_ swells, he won't be able to withdraw for perhaps twenty minutes. I doubt I can cope with that. So you must watch and if you see that begin to happen, hold him back while I move free. All right?"

"All right," Harry promised. It occurred to him that Moony had heard Snape's concern as well, but he didn't know if the wolf's instinct would override Remus' usual solicitude. He hoped that Moony would at least tolerate the interruption without becoming savage.

Moony had braced himself with his paws on Snape's back; he seemed to be trying to be careful and not scratch with his claws, but Snape did not appear to mind, his head down now and his torso slick with sweat as he bucked back against the wolf's cock. Harry could see it slipping in and out and his own prick stirred once more. He took a bit of the lubricant potion and started to fist himself, watching.

"Fuck me, that's right, I always knew you were a beast and now you're proving it, but Harry's not going to let you go too far, oh no," Snape muttered. "Fuck, but that's good, Remus, fill me, so fucking good..."

Suddenly Harry saw that Moony was no longer pulling out, and realized that he had to separate them, _now_. "Severus," he said urgently, reaching to hold Moony back, and Snape wriggled forward. Moony whined, but Harry wrapped his salve-slick hand around the wolf's cock, and a moment later Snape's joined him. Harry moved his leg to let Moony rut against his thigh, and the wolf's semen soon spilled in sticky threads across his skin.

Snape lifted his hand to his mouth and tasted it, sighing. "I wish... but it would have been most imprudent." Moony turned toward him and gave a soft bark.

"Did it feel... good?" Harry felt unaccountably shy of asking, but his curiosity was too great to stay quiet. "He was so big."

"I enjoy, shall we say, significant penetration. This suited very well although Remus in human form is probably more... satisfactory. But the salve appears to have served its intended purpose, which was my especial concern." Snape scratched Moony's head when the wolf's muzzle nudged at him. "I _am_ slightly sorry that it could not have lasted longer."

Harry realized that Snape had not come, that his cock was still stiffly scarlet in its nest of wiry dark hair, pressed now against Moony's fur. "Would you like to fuck me?" he asked tentatively. "With Moony watching?"

"Let me see your hand," Snape said, to Harry's surprise, though he thought at first that perhaps Snape wanted to lick Moony's come off his skin. But Snape lifted Harry's fingers to his face with the knuckles upward, and for an absurd moment Harry thought Snape was going to kiss his hand before he realized that Snape was studying his fingernails.

"They'll do." Snape nodded, but Harry didn't understand. He had trimmed the nails very close to the skin, afraid of inadvertently scratching one of the others intimately... Moony in particular, he had had no idea how tight the wolf might be or how he would want to be touched. "There is one other test to which I would like to put the salve." Harry guessed what Snape was going to ask for at just the moment he said it: "I want your fist inside me."

"I can't!" Harry exclaimed without thinking, then blushed. Given that he had been having sex all evening with a werewolf, it seemed silly to be squeamish about this, yet he was.

"It is not difficult..." Snape began, then studied his face. "I am quite clean, I assure you, if that is what concerns you. The salve will prevent me from being injured." He pushed the vial toward Harry, releasing his hand, which Moony licked as Harry lowered it uncertainly. "I am not a masochist," added Snape rather haughtily, as if _he_ might be embarrassed at having to explain. "As I said, I enjoy significant penetration. But if you would rather not..."

"I'll try," Harry said before Snape could move on to something else. It wasn't that he was particularly aroused by the idea of putting his fist inside Snape; he still didn't know how that would be possible without causing him significant pain. It was that Snape had asked _him_, not Remus, though he could have waited until Remus was himself again. Harry suspected Remus might have experience with this, since he apparently had tried things like having two cocks inside him at once. If Snape wanted Harry, despite his inexperience -- maybe _because of_ his inexperience -- then Harry was willing to give it a go.

Snape watched him through burning dark eyes as he covered his fingers with the potion, rubbing it over his knuckles and down the back of his hand. Because Moony's cock had stretched Snape so much, two fingers entered easily, even three. "Squeeze them together," Snape ordered in a strained, breathless voice. Harry felt Moony get up from beside him and walk around to flop down near Snape's head, licking his face. "Put your little finger under your third finger. It will slide right in."

It did, though not without first getting caught outside the ring of muscle, so that Harry was sure he was digging painfully into Snape's flesh. "Slowly," Snape hissed. "Tuck your thumb underneath your fingers and don't try to put it inside right away. Stretch..."

"I can't," Harry whispered again, though he could already see that he could; but what if he didn't know when to stop? What if he went too far too quickly?

He yelped in surprise as Snape pressed down against him, the yielding muscle tight around his fingers. "Steady," he grated. "Keep your fingers in a wedge and turn them as you push." For one moment Harry dared to tear his eyes away from what his hand was doing, and glanced at Snape's face. The black eyes were still staring at him, despite the distraction of Moony licking Snape's face and throat. _Inside, inside, inside._

He could feel how badly Snape wanted it, as his knuckles stretched the hole what seemed impossibly wide... and then his hand was in, surrounded by the heat of Snape's body with the tightness clamped around his wrist. "Fuck, oh, fuck!" Snape gasped. Harry's fingers balled together instinctively as his own cock throbbed, and he thought he might come just from the feel of Snape's arse around his hand. When he squeezed his knuckles together, his hand turned very slightly and Snape shuddered in pleasure.

It was difficult to believe that this could really feel as good as it appeared to, but the flashes Harry was picking up from Snape's mind left no doubt that it was indeed so. Tentatively Harry moved his hand, sliding inward a few inches and twisting it as he went. Snape groaned.

"That's... oh, fuck yes, Harry, just there," he said, his voice low and almost like a touch in itself. "Pull out a bit now, that's right, you won't hurt me, AHH!"

Oh, this was too dirty, too good, to have Snape impaled on his hand like this and clearly loving it, with Moony watching and lapping wet canine kisses across Snape's face, his cock still protruding slightly from the furry sheath. Harry didn't quite dare to use his other hand on either the wolf or himself right now, desperate as he was beginning to feel; he worried that if he were distracted he might hurt Snape accidentally.

Instead he kept pumping his hand inside Snape's arse, the potion making that hot tightness slick and welcoming. The words spilling from Snape's mouth encouraged him to go on, demanding he move faster, _more_, and each time he did so the intensity of it climbed, images spilling over from Snape's mind into Harry's. He wasn't sure that he would ever want to be on the receiving end of this, the stretch and the pressure so overwhelming, but it excited him more than he could have imagined to be doing it to Snape, a kind of power he'd never have guessed Snape would permit him or even admit to desiring.

Moony shifted, turning so that his lower body was draped across Snape's chest and his tongue could reach Snape's cock. Harry couldn't see whether Moony was actually humping Snape's shoulder, though from the movements of Snape's body as the wolf began to lick him, it seemed as if that might be the case. He was afraid to move more than he already was, fearful that his hand would push too far and cause injury someplace he could neither see nor heal, but it didn't seem as though Snape needed much; he was rocking very slightly, crying out in a loud voice.

Harry could feel the instant Snape began to come. The softness around his hand gave a kind of convulsion and Snape screamed, really screamed, in a way that would have been terrifying had it not been followed by thick white fluid spattering Snape's belly and Moony's fur. His own cock jerked fiercely at the sound. He could feel pressure on his hand, Snape's body trying to push him out now.

"Carefully," said Snape hoarsely. "Don't force it, keep your hand folded and let it twist."

Harry was astonished that Snape could still give coherent directions after such an orgasm. As gently as he could, he complied with the request, working with the spasms of Snape's arse, thankful for the potion which allowed him to ease the thickest part of his hand through the tight ring of muscle without too much difficulty. Snape winced a little, but his expression remained blissful on the whole as Harry withdrew and Moony licked him clean, tail thumping.

Harry knew that he must have done all right; Snape would have said something, or shown signs of pain, if he had not, but he still wanted reassurance. He started to wipe his hand off on the sheets, then thought better of it and cast a quick cleaning charm instead before wriggling up to drape his arm across Snape's bony chest and Moony's warm fur. After a moment Snape returned the partial embrace with a muttered, "Thank you," that sounded half-embarrassed and half-defiant. Harry pressed closer, his cock wedged against Snape's hip, and began to rock.

"You're as bad as the wolf." The statement was more amused than exasperated, as Moony humped Snape's shoulder, his muzzle open and tongue hanging out in a wide canine grin.

Harry smiled up at Moony, wondering how much of any of this Remus was going to remember when he was a man again... and reminding himself not to get too exhausted, since Remus would likely be in pain after he transformed and might need their attention. After what they had just done, Harry felt less uneasy about wanting the wolf. He grinned back at Moony and said, "You could do that on me instead, since it sounds like Severus needs his beauty sleep."

Snape snorted, shifting and rolling onto his side as Moony leaped up, chased his tail once and bounded to Harry's end of the bed. The tail-chasing made both Harry and Snape laugh, a sound that Harry decided he didn't hear enough from Snape.

But a moment later he was too distracted to dwell on the thought, because Moony had pounced on top of him and was thrusting his hot narrow cock alongside Harry's, which was crushed against the wolf's furry belly. Moony's breath was hot too as he panted and wriggled on top of Harry; it smelled of musk and sweat and the semen he had been so eagerly licking up all night, and just faintly of the bitter herbs of the Wolfsbane potion that permitted them all to be here, keeping Remus' humanity in control of Moony's wolfish instincts.

Those instincts had their good side, decided Harry. Remus had seemed nearly insatiable before the full moon, but Moony was even more so, rutting against Harry's cock until Harry was groaning and gasping and desperate to come. Snape was watching them again. His spent prick might be limp against his thigh but he was nevertheless clearly tantalized to see Harry and Moony so close to fucking. Snape reached one potion-stained finger out and slipped it under Moony's fur, running the rough pad of it over Harry's nearest nipple and making him squirm and clutch harder at the wolf.

Moony yipped, and Harry hastily relaxed his grip, saying apologetically, "Sorry, I didn't mean to pull that hard." The wolf licked his throat, still thrusting against Harry's groin; it tickled and Harry had to laugh. He could feel the orgasm rising, slower now than before despite the effects of Snape's potion, and reached out almost blindly, one hand on Moony's back where this time he tried not to grab, and the other catching Snape's, who pulled it to his mouth and licked a wet stripe across Harry's palm. The unexpected sensation tipped him over and he shuddered in climax, pulsing against the rigid heat of Moony's cock.

Harry heard the wolf howl, but it was Snape's quiet hum of pleasure, felt more than heard against the skin of his hand, which replayed in his mind as he tried to catch his breath, even as he felt Moony humping hard in the slickness he'd spilled onto his own groin. Snape was still licking and rubbing his palm when Moony came yet again, his cock thickening and seeming to pour hot semen over Harry's belly.

Now there were two tongues at work, Snape's moving down Harry's wrist and Moony's along his chest. The wolf was licking him clean in broad efficient strokes, sending panting breaths blowing over him in between licks that made goosebumps rise all over his body. And the subtle, intimate movements of Snape's lips made him shiver as well.

"I can't believe it took me so long to figure out I was gay," he said shakily.

Snape and Moony both laughed, the latter in a short bark of delight and the former in a quieter huff. "I would not concern myself overmuch with Muggle distinctions," Snape advised, and Harry blushed anew to realize that any Muggle would label what he had done with Moony -- with _Remus_ \-- bestiality, not homosexuality. "You are who you are."

The wolf whuffed agreement, and Harry reached with his free hand to pet the soft head. "What about you?" he asked Snape. "Now that we've tested your potion pretty much every way it can be tested, will you stay?"

"I never intended to leave this house tonight," said Snape. "Surely I made that clear?"

Harry shook his head. "You know perfectly well I don't mean only for tonight. This wasn't all merely for the purpose of testing out your salve. It feels like more than that to me. And I think to Remus, too, although he'd have to say so for himself."

Moony gave another whuff and licked Harry's hand, then rested his muzzle on Harry's stomach, gazing at Snape.

"In human form, so there's no mistake," amended Harry. "This has been the best sex I've ever had, and I know it's not just the effects of the potion." He could feel himself flushing as he spoke, but he very much wanted to persuade Snape to stay... or at least to come back, soon and often. "It's being with you, the two of you, strange as perhaps that sounds."

"You do realize that you may feel very differently once you've thought about this longer? Ms. Weasley left you what, three days ago? Two?" Snape's eyes were opaque, occluding Harry from any attempt to share his thoughts. "And I need scarcely remind _you_ that anything you choose to do with your life, most especially something as gossip-worthy as sharing your bed with a former Death Eater and a werewolf, will inevitably become public knowledge, thanks to Rita Skeeter and her ilk."

"I don't care," Harry insisted. "The _Daily Prophet_ has been printing whatever it wanted about me since before I knew I was a wizard. If it was a big concern of mine I'd have moved to Australia or something." Then he hesitated. "Or are you saying that _you_ don't want that sort of publicity? You'd rather not have your name connected with Remus's and mine?"

"Of the many things that have been printed about me, a sexual liaison with the Chosen One and the werewolf who fought beside him will hardly affect my reputation," snorted Snape, though he still sounded wary. "You do realize that all of that will be dredged up again, and linked to you? It will be unavoidable. Every death on my hands, every Death Eater attack to which I contributed..."

Was _that_ what was bothering Snape? "I read the Ministry reports, Severus," Harry said in a low voice. "I know what you've done, or at least what you've admitted to doing. Remus does too. But I know what's _not_ in the reports, as well, and that makes a difference. So, no. If the _Prophet_ thinks it can sell a few extra papers by casting aspersions on my character for being with you, it won't affect what I feel or what I do." He grinned, a little tremulously. "Now, if you think this will ruin the idea of having me do testimonials for your potion and affect sales, since I could be a biased source...."

Snape laughed outright, to Harry's relief and pleasure. He did have an infectious laugh when he allowed himself not to repress it. "That hadn't even occurred to me, you imp."

"All right then. So you _will_ stay? For more than tonight?" Harry tried not to sound too pleading. Moony raised his head, panting, his golden eyes fixed on Snape, and Harry stroked his fur.

"I will." Snape's voice was distant. He still held Harry's other hand close to his face, and seemed startled when Harry reached to touch his cheek. "What?"

"I want it to be because you want it, not just because I asked. If you're just worried that I'm going to find out some awful thing you did twenty years ago and trying to spare us all the trauma, that's one thing, we can deal with that, but if you really prefer your privacy..."

"If I wanted to be alone, you may rest assured that I have had a great many opportunities to do so." There was bitterness in Snape's voice as he cut Harry off, though Harry didn't think it was directed at him.

Moony let out a soft whine and rolled his head to one side as Snape reached out absently to rub the wolf's neck. It couldn't be easy for Snape to let himself trust two Gryffindors, the son and the friend of someone he had considered his enemy. "I'm sorry," Harry said, though he knew he had done nothing that warranted an apology and that Snape did not require one of him. "I know there's nothing either of us can do about all the things that happened before. I just want to think we can maybe start over."

"No one can ever start over," Snape said, almost as if it was an automatic response, but his tone was more thoughtful than sardonic. "However... perhaps we can choose our memories." His fingers smoothed the fur behind Moony's ears. "Replace the recollection of a werewolf's attack, for instance, with one of..."

_Love_, Harry wanted to supply, but it was far too soon to say anything that smacked of deep emotion. Certainly to Snape; Remus might be another matter.

"...pleasure," Snape finished, blood mottling the skin of his face, and Harry suspected that perhaps his skill at Legilimency had proved a liability, this time. He started to smile at Snape, then yawned suddenly, stretching under the wolf's weight until his joints cracked.

"Tired, Potter? Surely you made no foolish promise to stay awake all night." That sounded more like the Snape Harry had always known, sharp-tongued, making Harry want to reject his advice out of sheer stubbornness.

"No," he admitted. "But I wanted to be awake when Remus transforms back."

"I doubt he will wish for either of us to be present for that," said Snape dryly.

As if to disagree, Moony thumped his tail against the mattress emphatically. "You sure?" Harry asked him. "I won't look if you don't want me to, and if we're here, you won't have to wait for us to come back... we can take care of you." He looked up at Snape. "We've both seen him turn into the wolf, but I've never seen him change back into a man and I'm guessing you haven't either. How disturbing can it be, after everything we just did?"

Moony didn't react to the words, and after a moment Snape said, "If he has no objections, I have none, either." The warm furry body slid to Harry's side, rose onto four legs and came snuffling between him and Snape, settling down in the middle as if searching for a warm place to sleep on a cold night. Harry and Snape both reached to pet the thick pelt.

"Guess this means we're allowed to stay." Harry fought back another yawn. He was a bit nervous, but not nearly so much as he would have been waiting for Remus to turn into the wolf. His fingers brushed over Snape's on Moony's back.

Though he had every intention of staying awake, he must have dozed off, because he was awoken by the bed shaking and the sound of Snape's voice. "Easy... easy, Remus." There was a cry, half-human, half-animal, and Harry opened his eyes. The wolf's bones were stretching, compressing and cracking; it sounded agonizing. Snape had his hand on the convulsing shoulder.

It didn't seem as if touching him brought any pain; if anything, when Harry too stroked Moony's head, his anguished howls diminished ever so little. The entire process took perhaps ten minutes, both tormentingly slow and yet too fast for Remus' body to accept such forced alterations with composure. As the wolf's muzzle drew back into Remus' skull and the fur covering his skin disappeared, Harry could see sweat breaking out on Remus' face as he strove to bring himself under control.

Asking "Are you all right?" would be ridiculous. Of course Remus was not all right, although his relief at being human again was evident in the way that he wrapped his arms around himself, shuddering.

"Can you sit up?" asked Snape brusquely, and Remus struggled back against the headboard. "Here." Snape held a glass to the shivering lips. Remus swallowed gulps of the thick brownish liquid twice, then his hands came up and took hold of the glass. When it was clear that he would not drop it, Snape let go.

"Thank you, Severus," Remus said hoarsely when he had finished the potion. His mouth quirked. "I could wish that it tasted less like something that had been decomposing under a rock, but... it helps a good deal."

Harry took the glass as Remus let his hands drop. "Do you remember what happened last night?" he asked curiously, putting it to one side.

Unexpectedly, Remus grinned. "I remember everything," he said. "The beginning and end are a little fuzzy, but when I've taken Wolfsbane, my mind stays fairly clear." He reached out an arm and Harry curled in next to him, placing a hand on a chest considerably less hairy than it had been an hour before. "Some memories are elusive -- my senses of smell and taste are very different as a wolf, and my hearing is more acute, so there are things I can't quite grasp when I try to recall them. But on the whole, it's all there."

Remus was pressing against him as if he craved body heat, so Harry felt no embarrassment about snuggling up against him like a child, giving Snape a self-conscious smile when he peered at Harry over Remus' shoulder. "You chased your tail," he remembered with a quiet snicker.

"And everyone else's," Snape said dryly, which made them all laugh as Snape wrapped an arm around Remus from the other side, his hand coming to rest on Harry's hip.

"Be grateful I didn't start marking territory, Severus," Remus chuckled. "Or chew the heels off your shoes."

"Bad wolf," chided Snape in a sated drawl. Shifting, he reached out a hand for his wand, and when it sprang into his fingers, he cast a charm which left them and the bed considerably more dry and clean-smelling than it had been a moment before. "Were you satisfied with our human-biased activities?"

"More than satisfied." Harry could feel Remus' breath warm against the top of his head. "Things are very simple when I'm a wolf -- if my urges are being gratified, the manner is of little consequence. Though I must admit I'm curious, Severus, whether you chose tonight for handballing because you knew Harry had already left shyness at the door."

"That did figure into my considerations. As I indicated to him when I asked, I had prepared for the possibility ahead of time... but if he had been unwilling, I certainly would not have forced the issue." Snape paused. "You didn't object, except for your initial disbelief, but was it because you felt you could not tell me no, Harry?"

"Not at all," said Harry. "I mean, I'd never thought of doing anything like that, especially not, um, to someone like you. But I guess I trusted you and I was flattered that you trusted me that way." His face was hot as he spoke, and he burrowed against Remus' chest. "The whole night was like that, us trusting that the Wolfsbane potion would work, and that Remus would be wanton and not vicious, and then him trusting us to be here when he changed back."

Remus' arm tightened around him. "Thank you, Harry," he said softly. He turned his head to glance at Snape. "When you wanted me to fuck you, I'm glad you had Harry do what he did; I couldn't have stopped, I didn't _want_ to stop, but after he separated us it was all right."

"I _was_ tempted to let you finish naturally," Snape admitted. "But it was the best decision." A dark purr entered his voice as he went on, "Though you said something just now about marking territory. That's a topic that perhaps we might discuss for another time."

Snape was likely joking, Harry thought sleepily, happily, until to his astonishment he felt Remus twitch slightly against his hip. His eyes flickered wide, first looking at Remus, who looked as tired as Harry felt but was blushing faintly, then at Snape, who didn't look in the least embarrassed and smirked when he noticed Harry watching him.

"You don't mean marking territory as in..." he began, then felt himself turning scarlet and shut up. What else could Remus have meant, after all?

Embarrassed though Remus might have been at having Harry notice his reaction, it didn't stop him from studying Snape. "You like to be pissed on, Severus?" he asked in a voice with a wicked purr very much like Snape's, which made Harry shiver pleasurably. The reaction was not lost on either of the two older men, who gazed at him speculatively. "Well. We will have to discuss that before the next full moon."

Smirking, Snape shifted to pull a blanket over all three of them. "I did promise Harry that I would return," he agreed. "On such an occasion, perhaps we shall make that the topic of conversation."


	5. Three Men and a Tub

When Snape stepped out of the fireplace into the parlor at Grimmauld Place, Potter gaped at him like a Muggle who had never seen anyone use the Floo before.

"Have I come at a bad time?" he asked, smirking as Potter recovered his senses and shook his head.

"No, it's just that I didn't expect... I mean, when you left this morning you didn't sound like... never mind." Three nights of the best sex of his life had made Potter no more articulate, Snape noted. "Remus is upstairs resting -- still not completely recovered, I don't think." Now Potter blushed, and Snape had to admit that the look was rather fetching on him. "Would you like a drink?"

"I have brought my own," announced Snape, producing the small bottle from a pocket in his robes. The contents were primarily fruit juice, not wine, but he did not bother to explain that to Potter. Cranberry and lime juice together produced a rather more pleasant odor filtered through the body than did alcohol, and Snape preferred that Potter not concern himself about unpleasant smells.

He smirked again, striding uninvited to the kitchen to fetch glasses while Potter hurried to catch up. If Potter turned scarlet just from thinking about their activities the night before, Snape could only imagine how attractive he would look naked, nervous, trying to hold his prick still with trembling fingers as he showered Snape with piss.

The thought was more than a little stimulating, but he ignored the rush of blood to his groin as he lifted down a brace of glasses from the cupboard; then, after a moment's thought, added a third. While Lupin might be resting at present, Snape was certain the other man would not wish to miss this evening's activities. Pouring a glass full of the red liquid, he handed it to Harry before taking another for himself.

"There is a Refilling Charm on the bottle," he explained when Potter looked befuddled. "Drink all you like."

Potter sipped tentatively; then his face relaxed into a smile. "It's good. Is there something special in it?"

"If you are asking whether it is an aphrodisiac or stimulant of some sort, the answer is no." Snape let his eyes travel over Potter's body, clothed in his usual eclectic and unflattering Muggle garments. His gaze lingered on the modest bulge visible through the worn denim fabric. "Surely you do not need one?"

Once again Potter went crimson, and he muttered, "No," taking a larger gulp.

Smiling, Snape lifted a glass to his own lips. Cranberry was not his favorite flavor, but in addition to its diuretic qualities, the juice was mildly antiseptic -- an asset to the plans he had for it. And unlike the previous evening when he had required a stiff drink before exposing his genitals to a werewolf, tonight he intended to remain sober.

"What's in this?" Potter asked.

"Red wine with cranberry and citrus juices," Snape told him, holding his glass to the light. "Not unlike Spanish sangria, but the wine is French and many of these fruits are unavailable on the Iberian peninsula." He preferred Malaysian leech-limes to their common cousins, and lychee sweetened the pale, sour citrus juice.

Glancing curiously back at him, Potter smiled. "Seems like it should have one of those little paper umbrellas. I never took you for a flowery cocktail drinker."

"Only when I intend to drink it passed down from someone else," replied Snape, and his smirk grew as Potter's eyes grew huge behind his glasses. The bulge in his jeans seemed to swell too. At least the boy wasn't pretending not to understand what Snape meant. "I see that you find that idea intriguing. Can you piss with an erection, or are we going to need to take care of that" -- he gestured at Potter's groin -- "first?"

"Uh." Potter bit his lip. "I _can_ piss hard, but it's not easy. And I've never..."

"...pissed on another person?" Snape guessed.

"Not on purpose," mumbled Potter. "Not like this." He shoved his free hand into a pocket, causing the material to pull tightly and outline his now-hard cock. Snape doubted he had done so on purpose, which made it all the more delicious to see. Potter squirmed slightly, and asked, "What exactly do you want? And didn't you want Remus to, uh, be part of this too?"

"There will be ample opportunity for him to participate." Snape took another sip from his glass, savoring the complexity of the fruit and wine flavors, and stepped closer, speaking in the same tone of silky command that he had always found so effective when he wanted to rattle Potter's composure in the classroom. "What do I want? That depends in part on what you would be willing to do, Mister Potter."

The pulse beating rapidly in Potter's throat told him he had succeeded. "I don't," the younger man began, voice cracking. "Ah, I don't know if I can..." He gestured at his lap, at the swollen cock raising a tent in the fabric of his jeans. "Not now, anyway."

Nodding, Snape lifted the bottle, filling Potter's glass once more. "Finish your drink," he murmured, and Potter obeyed, gulping the sweet mixture. When the glass was nearly empty, Snape took it from Potter's hand and set it down; then he settled his own fingers against Potter's groin, pressing them against the warm ridge. Potter bit back a moan.

"If I _do_ take care of this," Snape continued in the same soft voice, "then might you be willing to indulge me?"

"How do you want me to, ah," Potter's voice quavered, "I mean... it will, you know..." He flushed again. "It's awfully messy."

Tempted though he was to point out that even a wizard years Potter's junior could surely manage a simple _Scourgify_, Snape merely nodded. "I noticed that you had a bathtub," he said offhandedly.

"Y-yes," stammered Potter as Snape stroked him through his trousers. "Upstairs, next to Remus' room." He moaned again and a spot of dampness darkened the fabric. "Not sure if I can walk that far like this."

"Try," Snape told him, moving his hand to Potter's shoulder and nudging him in the proper direction. Potter was far more likely to be relaxed and willing to overcome any piss-shyness in the immediate afterglow of orgasm, which meant that it would be only sensible to bring him to that state in a location he would consider suitable. Moreover, it might not be a bad idea to have Lupin nearby.

Potter grimaced and trembled slightly as he began to walk, but he went as ordered. Snape flicked his wand at the bottle of juice and the three glasses, which trailed obediently behind him up the stairs and down the hallway to the bathroom.

The tub was an enormous old claw-footed monstrosity, more than large enough for two, three if they were well-acquainted. Which they were becoming, Snape thought with anticipation. Potter looked almost desperate, reaching for the fastening of his jeans. Snape slapped his hands gently aside to draw the zip down himself, enjoying the sight as Potter's cock sprang free.

"No pants?" he purred. "And here I thought you weren't expecting me."

"I put them on this morning when I went to make Remus breakfast," Potter started to explain, but his words dissolved in a moan when Snape put his hand on the hot shaft and stroked slowly from base to tip, where he let his fingers draw down the foreskin. A drop of fluid gleamed in the slit, and he bent his head to taste it, waving the glasses and bottle onto the sink and reaching back to grab his own mostly-full drink so he could hand it to Potter.

"Have some more." Carefully Snape maneuvered Potter's jeans down his legs and away while listening to the sounds of gulping and swallowing. The way Potter shifted his weight and whimpered softly when Snape lifted each foot to pull off his socks told him that the juice was having the desired effect. "Feeling full yet?" he smirked.

Biting his lip, Potter nodded, and Snape hummed his approval as he began to shed his own clothing. "Listen carefully," he said. "This is what I would like to do. I am going to kneel in the tub and suck your prick. After you have ejaculated and allowed your prick to deflate sufficiently, you will quite naturally wish to empty your bladder. Don't think about it: just allow the piss to flow. Should feel that you cannot wait while I am sucking you, you may at any time withdraw and relieve yourself immediately. Are you willing?"

Potter was more than willing; he moaned softly each time he exhaled, standing with his hips thrust forward as if he planned to shove his cock at Snape if Snape didn't touch it again soon. Pushing the last of his clothes away, Snape stepped into the tub and reached for him. "Get in."

Hastily Potter complied, nearly falling when he did not lift one foot quite high enough and caught it on the edge of the tub. Snape steadied him with a hand on either hip, then sank to his knees. If Potter took very long, this position would be uncomfortable; Snape gave a moment's thought to padding the floor of the tub with a towel, but decided that it was unlikely Potter had enough control to make it a problem.

Instead he leaned forward and inhaled the scent of fresh rut, savoring the knowledge that Potter was this hard for _him_, before exhaling damply over the head of Potter's cock. A moan, and Potter's hands came to rest on his head, fingers threading into his hair. At least the boy knew better than to try to force him to haste. Snape paused, but Potter only waited, his prick bobbing as he breathed, a whimper of anticipation escaping his throat.

When Snape finally began, he took in nearly all of Potter's cock at once and simply held it in his mouth for a moment, using the tip of his tongue to rub across the base of the hard shaft. Slowly he pulled back, letting his tightened lips increase the pressure and suction naturally as he moved. Potter cried out and Snape tasted a hint of bitterness.

Oh, yes, Potter was nearly there already; Snape would not be kneeling long enough to grow sore. He wondered whether Potter's orgasmic cries would summon Lupin, and rather hoped not; an audience was much more likely to inhibit Potter from providing what Snape wanted immediately after the climax. If Lupin was still as sore as he had been in the morning, it would be better to join him in bed later. By then, having indulged Snape in this particular activity, perhaps Potter would be more inclined to let Lupin mark them both.

"Oh, fuck, I'm..." gasped Potter, bucking into Snape's mouth as his lips slid down the shaft. His fingers clenched in Snape's hair. He was certainly too hard to relieve himself now, so Snape sucked the cock into his throat and swallowed around it, listening to the soft hiss of pleasure from Potter's lips that sounded almost like Parseltongue. He wondered whether Potter could be encouraged to speak that sibilant language while urinating, the whispered syllables echoing the sound of pissing..

"Ahh, ahh, ahh!" Potter breathed, hips jerking in Snape's hands. "Severus, can't wait!" The cock pulsed hard against his tongue, and then Snape felt his mouth fill with hot, bitter semen which he gulped down in anticipation of what was to come.

He considered whether to keep Potter's cock in his mouth and see whether Potter would overcome all likely disgust to piss there, but decided that it would be too much to ask of him yet. As the proud flesh began to wilt, Snape ran his tongue over it to lick away the final drops, then relinquished it and moved his head slightly aside, stroking his fingers along Potter's hips and thighs.

"Now relax. Do not think. You need to piss; let it happen," he commanded. Glancing up, he saw Potter's eyes flutter shut. If he needed to imagine himself alone, very well. "Do it," he said once more, and first a few drops, then a thin golden stream, began to spurt from Potter's still half-hard prick, fountaining upward a few inches before falling onto Snape's cheek and shoulder.

The scent was strong; it had not been all that long since Potter had begun drinking Snape's juice concoction, and Snape guessed that earlier in the afternoon he had had a coffee. Not that it mattered, feeling the hot liquid splash across his skin. Snape moved so that the flow would trickle across his chest, his belly, and then his aching prick, wetting his fingers in it and sliding them around his balls before he began to stroke himself firmly.

A gasp made him lift his eyes from Potter's cock to his face: the younger man had opened his eyes and was watching Snape, breath coming unevenly. Potter grasped his own cock and aimed, the stream gaining strength as it poured over Snape's body. He moaned, and Potter, looking relieved and a bit smug, jerked his hand and sent a jet of piss across Snape's face.

"Dirty boy," Snape murmured approvingly, letting his tongue dart out of his mouth to taste the dampness on his cheek. His hand was moving frantically, pulling at his cock.

"You like that?" Potter asked, squatting a bit and thrusting his hips forward to squirt Snape's cock again, the stream sputtering, then restarting. "Don't think you can call _me_ dirty... sir." The younger man was flushed but grinning behind the glasses he still wore. Abruptly he released his prick and let the stream spray wildly as he crouched, reaching to put his hand on Snape's. "Show me. Let me feel you come."

Snape shivered as Potter touched him. "Keep pissing," he demanded, though he knew Potter could not have much left, and Potter obliged, aiming himself so that the golden flow hit both their hands and trickled down Snape's balls. He felt a surge, _almost there_, and heard Potter inhale sharply. "Look at me."

Wide green eyes stared into his own. Potter had never been able to block him reliably, and now Snape used that to his advantage, feeding him the sensations that he was reveling in: the physical delight in heat and wetness like an ejaculation turned inside out, the subtle satisfaction of taking pleasures that most people considered debauched, the gratification of eliciting trust to indulge those pleasures. As he focused on the feelings, they built quickly to a peak and he found himself spilling into Potter's hand, stringy white mingling with the last yellow drops of urine, and he clutched at Potter to stay upright.

"Oh, my god," whispered Potter. He blinked and swallowed. "I thought it would be humiliating, but it's not at all, is it?"

Snape shook his head, unclenching his hands from Potter's hips. "Not for me," he got out when he had recovered his voice sufficiently to speak. He knew from having been in Potter's mind that the unchecked, wicked part of Potter's mind of which the boy was rather ashamed had liked the idea of humiliating his former professor. The combination of titillation and shame was quite arousing. "You enjoyed that."

Blushing scarlet again, Potter nodded, reaching past Snape's head to turn on the faucets. He grabbed a cloth and soap and wiped them both clean, wringing the suds over the open drain. Then he paused, looking uneasy. "Did you want to, um..."

"Perhaps later, if you decide you would like it." Snape waved a hand dismissively, reaching back for the plug. A few minutes of soaking in warm water and drinking juice would be a pleasant diversion, and Snape wasn't done with Potter... nor had he even begun with the werewolf.

As if on cue, Lupin shuffled into the room, smiling at Potter and raising an eyebrow at Snape. "Severus. This is a pleasant surprise. Testing another potion?"

"No, but have a drink." Snape gestured at the bottle, watching as Lupin poured himself a glass and took a sip. "The ingredients will boost your immune system and help you recover from your transformation."

"How very thoughtful." Lupin's smile was knowing. "I suppose I need not remind you that the waning moon is a time when my energies ebb. Anything that restores them is welcome." He began to unknot the belt of his shabby maroon dressing-gown. "May I join you?"

"Of course," said Potter before Snape could respond, and reversed himself to settle between Snape's thighs, leaning back against his chest. Then he pulled away and twisted to look at Snape. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No." He was too recently satisfied to react to the press of Potter's arse against his prick, and simply wrapped one arm loosely around Potter's waist. "Lupin, pour some juice for us before you get in."

"Only if you'll call me Remus," said Lupin, smiling. "It's not that difficult a name to say."

"Remus." Snape made it a half-growl.

"Thank you." Lupin handed him a filled glass and gave the third to Potter before climbing into the tub holding his own. He leaned against the back of the tub, looking weary; more than a few white hairs were scattered over his scarred chest.

"Did you rest well?" asked Snape. The potion he had given Lupin the night before should have eased the worst of the pain, but he was probably exhausted -- they had slept very little.

"Quite well. Harry took good care of me." Lupin smiled fondly at Potter, who squirmed against Snape, taking a drink from his glass. "I slept nearly all day, except when he fed me. What did I miss?"

"Not a lot," Potter said hastily. "Severus only got here maybe half an hour ago. I just, um, pissed on him a bit."

"Did you," said Remus conversationally, trying without success to suppress his grin. Over Potter's shoulder Snape met his eyes and allowed himself a satisfied smile. "That explains this delicious cocktail." Lupin toasted Snape with his glass. "Did you enjoy it?"

Snape could not see Potter's face, but his neck turned red. "Yeah. After you two mentioned it this morning, I thought about it most of the day. It wasn't like I thought it would be, though."

"No?" Lupin asked. "What had you expected?"

"I guess that it would be degrading to the person who was being pissed on. Even though I'd expect him to like it too, if he wanted it done. But Severus wasn't ashamed; he showed me how he felt and it was incredible." Potter's voice trailed off, and he hunched his shoulders.

"I assured Harry that he need not be on the receiving end until and unless he decides he would like to try it," said Snape, catching and holding Lupin's gaze as he lifted his glass and took a large gulp.

As Snape expected, Lupin understood. "You must be starting to feel full, then." He licked his lips. "I'll be quite happy to indulge you, if you give me a few minutes for time and your tasty concoction to restore me a bit more first."

"There is no need for haste." Snape sipped again, and drew the fingers of his free hand along Potter's chest, pausing to circle a nipple. Potter jumped a little. The pressure of the firm young body against his own made Snape uncomfortable -- unlike Potter, he had been drinking fruit juice since early in the afternoon, and despite what he had just said to Lupin, his bladder felt quite full. The discomfort was worthwhile, however, if it would make Potter an eager participant when the time came.

Lupin, at least, was looking decidedly less tired and more cheerful than he had been a few minutes earlier. Snape had little doubt that it was not the ascorbic acid but the anticipation of dirty sex that had revived him. He finished his drink quickly and Snape waved the bottle over to refill it, smiling to himself when Potter, too, held out his glass for more of the sweet mixture.

"You're looking very cheerful, Severus," observed Lupin. "I'm guessing that _you_ enjoyed what Harry did."

Naturally, Lupin would want to hear all the details, and Snape was happy to oblige him. "He was pleasantly agreeable," Snape explained, feeling Potter squirm. "I suspected that he would be too aroused to urinate, so I brought him to orgasm in my mouth first. " Potter let out a soft whimper, making Remus grin. "After that it was easy to persuade him to empty his bladder."

"On you," Remus finished, still grinning. "I never dared hope that you would be such an enthusiast for this particular activity."

"Whyever not?" Snape was genuinely curious. "Given that _you_ apparently are, why would you assume that I would not be?" He used his foot to brush along Lupin's thigh, making the water ripple.

"I suppose -- no offense meant -- that I felt you were too repressed to enjoy something so uninhibited," said Lupin. "I guessed quite a long time ago that you preferred men in your bed, but that needn't have meant that you also liked sex that was unconventional in other ways. Your public persona, is after all," he smiled, "very buttoned-down. You have had reasons for behaving so, but it does make it difficult for someone observing you to have any chance of discovering your propensities."

What Lupin said was true enough, Snape admitted to himself. Indeed it was pleasing to know that he had successfully deceived others besides Potter. "I see," he said aloud. "Well, I shall have to demonstrate to you just how much of an enthusiast I am."

"He tasted it," volunteered Potter unexpectedly.

"Did he?" Lupin's eyes widened. "Tell me, Severus, have you ever drunk from the source?"

"I have." The memory brought a rush of warmth. His prick stirred against Potter's arse, and he shifted a bit; his bladder was growing more insistent in its need for release.

"Ahh..." Lupin licked his lips again. "Perhaps that would be of interest to you tonight, then."

Watching Lupin's tongue flick over his mouth at the thought of tasting piss decided Snape. "Up, Harry," he ordered, nudging at Potter's bottom with his hand until Potter shifted away, rising to sit on the edge of the tub with his feet spread for balance. Snape pulled out the plug to let the water swirl down the drain as he set aside his glass and stood, smirking at Lupin.

"Hold this for me, Harry?" asked Remus, passing his own glass to Potter and stretching his legs out on the bottom of the tub. Snape watched his erect prick emerge as the water drained around it and smiled when Lupin reached out to stroke it, leaning against the rear of the tub and looking quite relaxed.

"I have been drinking juice since before dinnertime," Snape announced, looking down at Lupin in undisguised anticipation. From the corner of his eye he could see Potter, already hard again, wrap a hand around the base of his own cock. Remus smiled at him approvingly, and Snape ordered, "Keep drinking. Your piss will be much sweeter." With a breathless moan, Harry nodded, and Snape stepped forward so that he was standing between Lupin's legs directly above his chest.

"Shower me, Severus," Lupin murmured. After a moment more of delicious anticipation, Snape released a forceful jet. The stream spattered noisily off Lupin's chest and he groaned.

Apparently Lupin had meant "shower" in earnest; he leaned forward to put his body in the spray, raising his arms to let it flow down his sides, twisting his head to allow his face and hair to be drenched, wiping the excess over his shoulders so that it could flow down his back. Potter was groaning, hand moving rapidly on himself, but Snape had no wish to tear his eyes from Lupin while the werewolf was bathing so eagerly in his piss.

As the torrent slowed, Lupin parted his lips, letting the stream flow into his mouth. He swallowed once, making a small humming noise, and let the rest spill down the sides of his face. His hand had continued to stroke his cock. "I missed this," he whispered. Snape supposed that Lupin had been unable to convince his erstwhile lover Tonks to indulge such a fancy, and wondered with whom Lupin had done it before.

"There is not much more," Snape warned Lupin. "If you wish to climax while I am showering you..."

It was Potter who came first, however, spattering over Lupin's wet belly, even as Lupin jerked himself rapidly to orgasm in the last jets of piss as Snape tapped himself out.

Lupin sighed happily. "Delicious, Severus." He wiped at his face, blinking, and Snape reached for a facecloth to clean the fluid from around his eyes. "I could almost have come from the sheer sensation... have you ever done that?"

"Mm. Once or twice. It is difficult to achieve the proper balance between relaxing into the moment and allowing the tension of one's response to reach a peak," said Snape. He turned to look at Potter, who appeared slightly embarrassed. "_You_ seem to have relaxed into this moment quite well."

Potter nodded, flushing deep red. "It was watching Remus touch himself, partly, but more the way he obviously liked how it felt and wasn't worried about what anyone else thought. Um. It made me think of Moony last night."

Snape glanced at Lupin, who laughed softly. "If you think I have no shame now, you should know that when I'm a wolf, I actively seek out the scent of urine, whether it's from animals in the woods or on anyone I might happen to be near. If you pissed in front of me, I would probably lap it up. And I have been known to mark, as a wolf." He shrugged, dropping his eyes. "Not only when I have permission. I get carried away in the moment sometimes and lift my leg."

Potter did not seem discomfited by this confession, grinning and picking up his glass for another drink. "Can't be any weirder than what we've already done. Though I still think... not in the face." He glanced at Snape and his expression grew bashful. "Would you really..." He cleared his throat, then gulped down another swallow of the juice mixture, avoiding their eyes. "You'd really, what Remus said, drink from the source, like he did?"

"Yes. I would let you piss in my mouth," Snape clarified, relishing the way Potter squirmed and squeezed his cock as though the idea alone were unbearably arousing. "You have been drinking my elixir for a sufficient time that the taste would be acceptable."

Nodding, Remus licked his lips. "It's quite a good concoction. I doubt that I've had enough of it yet to ask anyone to taste mine."

"Perhaps not, but if you empty your bladder now and keep drinking, I would be willing later," Snape told him. He glanced speculatively at Potter. "Do you wish to watch? Or have we made you sufficiently curious to want to try it?"

Potter bit his lip, but he was already nodding. "It's too soon for me to come again," he said contritely to Remus. "Though maybe that's a good thing... I won't feel pressured to, you know, what Severus said, reach a peak. But, Severus..."

He squirmed again, and Snape raised his eyebrows. "Yes?"

"After Remus does it, since I've been sitting here drinking and I'm a little full, but probably not so full that it would be too much, would you let me...?"

"I have said that I would drink from you, Harry," Snape repeated. "If you find it too difficult, or if you decide that it disturbs you, you need not continue. However, I would prefer to move someplace more comfortable than this bathtub before Remus takes a turn at showering me."

"More comfortable?" Potter gulped. "Like where?"

"I'd be happy to play host, as it were," offered Lupin. "My bed seemed sufficiently large for three last night."

"But..."

"_Scourgify_ is a useful spell," Snape pointed out. "I assure you that we will cause no permanent damage to Remus' room or bed."

"No," said Potter firmly. He lifted his hands as Snape and Lupin both looked at him. "That is, I have somewhere else in mind. The blue room, Remus, the one I mentioned to you? Unless you'd rather have us in yours."

"The blue room?" Lupin's gaze rested on Snape, though he spoke to Harry. "That seems appropriate. However, despite what Severus rightly says about _Scourgify_, I think I'd appreciate a rinse first." He rubbed a finger over the piss that was now mostly dry and tightening his skin.

Snape turned on the water once more, flipping it over to the shower as soon as the temperature was warm enough, and they took turns sluicing off. Potter had a stack of towels sitting on a shelf, and as the first out, he took it upon himself to dry off first Lupin, then Snape as they stepped out. He was brisk and thorough but managed to make it a sensual experience nonetheless.

"Where is this room?" The way that Potter had rubbed his genitals with the towel, teasing by the sheer fact that he had _not_ tried to tease, had Snape more eager than he had expected. "And what is so special about it, if I may inquire?"

Potter's flush extended well down his torso. "I was telling Remus that I thought it should be _your_ room, any time you wished to stay at Grimmauld Place."

Snape raised an eyebrow, uncertain whether to be flattered or perturbed at Potter's presumption. This was, after all, still the Black ancestral home, and Snape had any number of unpleasant memories set within its walls.

On the other hand, if he intended to keep seeing both Potter and Lupin -- which he did, as his spontaneous visit this evening had likely made clear to them both -- it would be desirable to have a place to which he could retreat so that the three of them need not be on top of one another all the time. "Just why is this room called the 'blue room'?" he asked in a noncommittal tone.

"Oh, that." Potter was still blushing. "It has this old canopy bed with blue tapestries -- don't worry, Fred and George got all the doxies out while they were living here." This was not a comfort, though Snape was quite capable of stamping out a doxy infestation on his own. "If you object to blue, I'm sure we can find some Slytherin green in the linen closet."

"If you intend for me to stay here, I would prefer my own linens," Snape announced.

For a moment Potter looked indignant; then he smiled. "Well, of course, if you _are_ going to stay here, you can do whatever you like." Dropping the towels into the hamper, he picked up the pile of clothing and gestured toward the door. "It's at the end of this hallway. I'm afraid you and Remus will have to share the tub -- there's only a water closet with a sink connected -- but the room has its own fireplace."

Apparently Potter had given this quite a bit of thought, Snape realized when he stepped inside. The room was not large, but it was sufficient to hold an oversized bed and a writing desk, as well as an intricately carved old armoire that must have belonged to the Blacks. Pulling his wand out from the pile of clothing, Potter set a fire roaring in the grate and immediately the air grew warmer. "If there's something you don't like, we can change it," he said uncertainly.

Snape waved glasses and juice bottle to settle on the desk. "It will do as it is for now."

"I'm glad," said Potter, and his face relaxed, making him look even younger than he was, almost vulnerable, and surprisingly like Lily Evans. He climbed up onto the bed and settled cross-legged near one of the bedposts. Snape noted that the posts were sturdier than he might have expected; a closer look showed marks suggesting that, once upon a time, they had been used to secure restraints. He suspected that Potter would not have recognized that, although Lupin doubtless had.

"The armoire reminds me of the one in my rooms the year I taught at Hogwarts," Lupin commented. "That was charmed so that it held three times as much as a Muggle one of the same size. I don't know if this has a similar charm -- do you, Harry?"

"No, I don't. Sirius told me about some of the magic in the house..." Potter bit his lip and looked at Snape. "And Ginny and I figured out a few things over the years. But we never used this room ourselves so I have no idea."

"It scarcely matters at the moment. When it does, I will investigate." Before he moved to join Potter on the bed, Snape indicated the juice. "Would you care for more, either of you, or are you full enough already?"

"I meant to empty out and start fresh," said Lupin. "Excuse me."

He made as if to go out the door, but Snape said, "No need for that, I think. Harry?"

"What? Oh, um, no, Remus, it's all right." Potter's hand crept to his prick. "And I'd probably better not drink any more just now or it might be too much." He took a deep breath. "I'd like to piss on you, Severus. When Remus does. Both of us at the same time."

"Do you want to piss in my mouth?" Snape kept his voice low and calm, belying the rush of excitement he felt to hear such words from Harry Potter's lips.

Potter was blushing, but he was also nodding. "Yes."

"Then I think perhaps it would be better if you and Remus did it one at a time, not in tandem," Snape told him. "I would prefer not to risk distraction." He also did not want to risk Potter's attention being diverted by Lupin -- Snape knew that he only dared keep his eyes open if he was very certain of Potter's aim, and he very much wanted to be able to see Potter's face. "Lupin, if you wish to go first..."

"No, wait," interrupted Potter, catching Lupin around the wrist. "I want you to do it on me. After. If you can wait." Potter's eyes were still on Snape. "Or you both can, but I think only below the neck."

His voice was apologetic, and Lupin said quickly, "Harry, you don't have to do this at all if you don't want to."

"I do want to. I'm just nervous." Potter turned a quavering smile on Lupin. "And I feel sort of badly that we started without you."

At that, Lupin laughed aloud. "I'm delighted Severus was able to entice you." He turned a grin on Snape. "I can wait. I'm rather slow at everything when the moon begins to wane. But I'd like to watch, if you don't mind."

"Of course not." Were their positions reversed, Snape would want to watch Potter pissing on Lupin; he could well understand the appeal. Considering how best to do it -- he would need to be able to swallow easily -- he said, "I shall sit on the floor, and Harry can stand in front of me." Standing would also feel familiar to Potter and perhaps help ensure that he was relaxed enough to manage.

Suiting actions to words, Snape lowered himself to the floor, leaning against the side of the bed and crossing his legs tailor-fashion. Lupin came and knelt beside him.

"May I?" he asked, reaching to stroke Snape's prick as Potter scrambled down off the bed again and stood before them. Snape nodded.

"Harry, are you ready?"

At Potter's quick but shaky nod, Snape said, "Start by aiming at my chest, or my groin, if you would rather. Then you can move up to my mouth. I want to have my eyes open, so be careful."

"All right." Potter stood still for a moment, his hand on his partly-hard cock, and Snape hoped that he was not already too aroused to urinate. Then the first few drops fell, wetting Lupin's hand where it moved on Snape's prick, and Potter whimpered.

"Come, Harry, look at me. Let me drink," Snape reminded him, then stopped speaking to hold his mouth open, catching Potter's gaze.

Potter shuddered, but something in him responded to the command the same way he had responded to all of Snape's erotic demands: he surrendered as if the instruction had freed him to take what he wanted. Piss sprayed over Snape's chest in a hot jet, moving up to his chin and then spilling between his lips. The taste was diluted and faintly sweet. Snape swallowed, keeping his eyes on Potter's as the excess liquid spilled out the corners of his mouth, over his throat, into his hair.

Potter was watching with his own lips parted and eyes huge behind his glasses. As if from a distance, Snape heard Lupin whimper, and the hand on his prick faltered. He could not tell whether the other man's distress stemmed from desire, envy, or Lupin's own urgent need to relieve himself, but he could not bear to look away from the streaming cock to see.

Potter, however, had other ideas, jerking his cock in Lupin's direction while Snape gulped down another mouthful of his piss. The spray splattered onto the werewolf's skin. Shifting closer to Snape, Lupin bent to suck his prick while Potter continued to piss on both of them until the stream came to an abrupt halt. "I think I'm too hard," the boy panted.

Nodding, for he was quite rigid as well, Snape touched Lupin on the shoulder, encouraging him to straighten. "Your turn," he said.

"And mine," Potter reminded him. He was already stroking himself, apparently determined to discover the pleasures of receiving this attention. "Severus, if you're too hard to piss now, can I sit between your legs? I want your hands on me while Lupin does it to me."

"Certainly," Snape replied, pleased that Potter was taking the initiative and even more so when the young man rubbed his buttocks against Snape's chest before settling in his lap, squeezing Snape's cock between them. For his part, Snape reached around and put his hand on Potter's erection, waiting for the moment when Lupin would give him his first experience of being showered so intimately.

Lupin shifted to face them, rising back onto his knees. "Too awkward." He hesitated a moment before bending forward, brushing his lips over Harry's on the way to reach Snape's, licking up the lingering drops of piss as his tongue slid eagerly into Snape's mouth.

"Mm. Sorry, I had to taste," he said as he pulled away, and smiled. "I think I shall want your recipe for this concoction, Severus. Later." He moved closer, until he was only inches away from where Snape was stroking Potter, and let loose with a spray of urine, hot and more pungent than Potter's had been as it fell onto fingers and cock together.

"Oh!" Potter gasped and jerked backward against Snape, but his prick swelled, throbbing in response to the flow. "Oh fuck, Remus," he babbled, squirming deliciously and thrusting into Snape's hand.

"I'm going to piss on you too," Snape growled into Potter's ear. "I can manage even now." And with an effort, he did, although having emptied himself on Lupin earlier, the stream was weak and would not last long. He was pissing against the backside of Potter's balls, and Lupin against his cock. The sound of liquid dripping onto the wet carpet was a faint counterpoint to Potter's half-formed sentences.

"Ahh, please Remus, Severus, fuck!" Potter trembled violently, and for an instant Snape worried that he would have a seizure of some kind. Then his cock twitched, his head fell back and he shouted as he came, not producing a great deal of semen but making up for it in the volume of his cries.

Snape nodded approvingly at Lupin, who was looking at Potter in delighted wonder. "I believe he appreciated that."

"Oh fuck," Potter groaned again, sagging back against him. "Yes. But I have to tell you, Severus, I could come just listening to you threaten to do it."

Lupin grinned, though as he sat back on his heels, he also looked drained, as if emptying his bladder had also depleted his energy. "You should be in bed," insisted Snape, ignoring his embarrassed pleasure at Potter's words. "Harry, help him up."

Reluctantly, or so it seemed to Snape, Potter slid away from him and pushed himself upright, reaching with both hands to help Lupin to his feet. The rug beneath and around Snape was soaking wet, still warm, and he felt some reluctance as he used a _Scourgify_ to erase the evidence of their activities. Then he did the same on their bodies, watching as Lupin swayed against Potter, biting his lip.

"I think I had better rest," the werewolf said apologetically, sitting on the bed.

"Want me to get you something to eat?" Potter's attention had turned immediately to Lupin, and Snape felt an irrational, irritable surge of jealousy. "Or do you need another blanket?"

"I wouldn't say no to food," admitted Lupin, pulling his legs up and crawling beneath the bedcovers. "I haven't eaten much today. You don't mind?"

"'Course not." Harry smiled at him. "That was pretty amazing. Severus, you'll stay with him while I go find something?"

"I will." As Potter disappeared out the door, Snape poured Lupin another glass of juice. "For restorative purposes, nothing more," he said as he handed it over. "It does have a high nutritive value, as well as its other qualities."

Lupin accepted it and sipped. "Severus, we should talk."

"About what?" said Snape warily. Lupin's fingers found his wrist and Snape allowed himself to be pulled to sit on the bed.

"This." Lupin gestured at the two of them, continuing the motion to include Potter downstairs. "I know you are reluctant to make any kind of commitment. Merlin knows that someone in my situation finds it equally difficult. But I feel a responsibility toward Harry." He flushed slightly. "Though I realize that becoming sexually involved with him might seem to contradict that, it's true. He's becoming attached to you and I would rather not see him hurt unnecessarily."

"To me? Remus, it should be perfectly obvious that he is more attached to you. He asked you to piss on him first, and his concern just now was that you be comfortable."

"Mm." Lupin shook his head. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed how he has been looking at you, these past several days, like a puppy wanting to follow you home. For goodness' sake, Severus, it was you whom he wanted to have drink from him; I can't think of anything more intimate than that."

"He is young." Snape waved a hand dismissively, then stopped to pull the blankets higher on the recuperating werewolf's hunched form. "He has only just discovered his attraction to men. By the end of the year he might well again be pursuing a woman. I expect he wanted me to drink from him because he still believes there to be an element of humiliation in the act. He is enjoying exploring those aspects of himself -- nothing more."

"He _is_ young," agreed Lupin, nodding slowly as he studied Snape. "And starved for affection, as you have no doubt noted. I daresay he stayed with Ginny for as long as he did because it can be more pleasant to be with someone for whom you have fond feelings than to be alone -- surely you realize I have made similar choices. Harry was miserable about being alone when Ginny left, but does he seem broken up over the end of their relationship? He's attached to you in an entirely different way, and it concerns me."

Again Snape couldn't decide which was stronger: his annoyance at the demands being placed upon him or the unfamiliar warmth he felt in his chest at the suggestion that Potter craved his presence. "What about you?" he asked pointedly.

He had meant to inquire whether there wasn't some possibility that Lupin might meet a woman or at the very least wish for more independence than he was likely to find living with a needy twenty-whatever-Potter-was, but Lupin misconstrued the question. "You must have guessed by now how long I've been interested in you, Severus," came the quiet reply. "If you're asking whether I'm a bit jealous of Harry's interest in you, I'd have to lie to deny it, but I want you here as well, very much."

He hadn't, in fact, realized that Lupin's attraction was of such long standing. There had been hints, back in school, but after the incident with Black -- bile still rose in his throat to think of it -- Snape had dismissed the idea completely, and the intervening years had not given him cause to change his mind. Lupin had seemed quite happy with the Metamorphmagus. Or had he? Snape had never paid enough attention to know. To hear Lupin say in so many words that he wanted Snape would have been flattering in some degree even if Snape felt nothing in return, which was by no means the case.

"I have enjoyed your company, too," he said awkwardly, at which Lupin laughed a little.

"Sometimes I think you'll never change, Severus." He rested his hand on Snape's thigh, not in a suggestive manner, simply as a friendly contact, though Snape did not understand how he was so certain of the difference. "That's what worries me, about Harry. He deserves -- he _needs_ \-- reciprocation."

"Have I not done so?" Snape protested. "If I did not care for the boy too, I would not have come to your table in the Leaky Cauldron last Friday to begin with; I certainly would not be here now. And Potter has been enthusiastic about everything the three of us have done."

"That's not quite what I mean." Lupin's voice was level. "As you should know well. Do you think he asked you to stay here just to make sharing a bed more convenient? Physical pleasure is all very well, but it is the emotional connection that Harry needs. As do I. As do you, Severus. You don't have to fall in love with him --"

"Thank Merlin for small favors," Snape interrupted sardonically.

"-- but you really ought to show him that you care. If you do. Because if you don't, I will do all that I can to make Harry see that it would be unwise to let this go on."

"This is blackmail," said Snape through gritted teeth. "Damn you, Lupin. What right have you to interfere? You want this just as much as I do."

At that moment Potter walked through the door, carrying one tray of food while another floated in behind him. "It's mostly leftovers," he apologized. "Tomorrow I'll go shopping. Is there anything in particular you like to keep around, Severus?"

Snape avoided the look he could sense Lupin shooting in his direction, craning his neck to see precisely what was on the tray. When Potter set it down on the desk, he spotted roast beef from the night before last, fresh vegetables, bread, cheese, more than half a pie... his mouth watered. "That looks quite sufficient, and I am famished," he announced.

After what Lupin had just said, Snape could not fail to notice when Potter beamed with pleasure. "I'm not used to cooking. All the Weasleys learned from Molly, so Ginny was always much better at it." Potter spoke the name of his former lover offhandedly, without any regret. "And I can't make anything like that juice. Where did you get fruit like that at this time of year?"

"Evidently you have not visited Spitalfields Market," Snape replied. He was still aware of Lupin's eyes on him, and added awkwardly, "Perhaps you would like to accompany me on the weekend -- in addition to produce and Indian chutneys, there are a number of furniture stalls. This room could do with a proper bookshelf and I must have a rack to store potions ingredients."

"Sounds like a plan. If this room isn't large enough, there's a cellar under the kitchen that would make an excellent storeroom, perhaps even a small laboratory with a bit of work." Potter smiled cheerfully at him, passing over a plate for Remus and another for Snape himself. "You like Quidditch, right? Oliver gave me tickets to see Puddlemere United. They're playing the Harpies on Saturday. We could all go."

Snape did enjoy watching Quidditch, though he would have preferred to see a former Slytherin player to a Gryffindor. He was also uncertain whether he wished to be seen someplace so public with Potter and Lupin, either one of whom would attract the attention of any gossipy reporters present. He sighed inwardly. Perhaps it was not to be avoided. "Will you be sufficiently recovered?" he asked Lupin.

"By then, oh yes." Lupin had folded a slice of beef onto the heel of the bread, and bit into it. Swallowing, he said, "I would enjoy seeing Mister Wood in action again."

"Of course -- the year you taught Defense was his N.E.W.T. year, wasn't it?" Potter ate a handful of mange tout, the flat green pods crunching. "He's been moved up from the reserves and has been the starting Keeper for most of this year's games."

"What's Puddlemere's record? I haven't been following them closely this year," added Lupin.

"'S good," Potter answered through a mouthful of bread, then choked and started coughing.

"Most people learn that there are reasons why one finishes a bite before speaking by the time they are in school." Snape pounded him on the back.

"Most people don't have you to take care of them." Potter's smile was sunny, although Lupin looked censorious. "Right, then, Saturday we can go to your market in the morning and buy whatever you think is necessary, have a quick lunch someplace, then go to see the Puddlemere-Harpies match -- it's at two o'clock, I think. Will that suit you, Severus? Remus?"

"I have no other plans for next Saturday," said Lupin. "It sounds marvelous."

Snape swallowed a bite of pie, unsure whether it was for his own comfort or Potter's that he asked. "We spoke of this once before, Harry. If the three of us are seen together, there is likely to be public comment. You are certain you won't mind?"

"What's the worst they can say? 'The Boy Who Lived was spotted with a known werewolf and a former Death Eater, cheering on Puddlemere and eating licorice snaps'? Everyone already knows I argued for your pardon and signed that petition demanding reforms in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

Potter was still smiling, but Lupin glanced at Snape with faint suspicion on his face. "If anyone from the _Daily Prophet_ is there, you might wake up to speculation about precisely what you were doing with us. That's what concerns you, isn't it, Severus?"

Before he could answer, Potter rolled his eyes. "Rita Skeeter has claimed I was dating everyone she's ever managed to photograph with me -- I particularly liked the caption on the picture of me getting bussed on the cheek by Neville's grandmother. That kept all my friends laughing for weeks. I doubt anyone takes it seriously, and if they do, so what?" Leaning over, he stuck his fork into Snape's pie and stole a bite. "'M'not never going out with you in public because of what someone might say."

The challenge remained in Lupin's expression. "Someone may take note if Severus has furniture and produce shipped to this address," he pointed out. The Fidelius charm on the house had been lifted after the war, and though it was still protected by several wards to keep celebrity-hunters away, there were people at the _Prophet_ who knew where the Chosen One lived.

"They are as likely to believe that we are working on Wolfsbane improvements as that we are involved in a torrid affair," Snape said dismissively.

"Oh, I doubt that," Lupin reflected. "Sex sells, you know. Even if there were no evidence at all, Skeeter would invent something."

"Look, Severus." Potter set down his fork. "If you aren't happy about the idea of us, the three of us being together, and other people knowing -- I can understand why you value your privacy, after all the anti-Death Eater outcry and publicity after the war. The same goes for Remus, for different reasons. But you know what? I'm tired of being The Boy Who Lived and the Savior of the Wizarding World, in capital letters splashed across the headlines. I thought you would understand that. You've always treated me as if I were ordinary; if you thought I was getting too cocky, you cut me down." He laughed a little. "Actually you cut me down before I had the chance to be cocky, half the time. Don't you see, though, that if I were anyone else, Rita wouldn't bother to write about me? So to be myself I have to do what I would do if I weren't the great Harry Potter at all."

His tone was self-deprecating, yet he looked at Snape with anxiety painted across his face. Following the twists of Potter's reasoning was more than Snape could manage without a headache, but he could tell that Potter would keep pushing until he agreed. And, after all, how bad could the gossip be? He tried to forget the weeks of Howlers he had received after his pardon. Sharing a bed with Potter and Lupin surely would not provoke the same reaction, however fond of sexual innuendo and gossip the _Prophet_'s readers might be.

"Very well." Snape knew his voice was stiff, and tried to soften it. "I haven't had a chance to see a professional Quidditch match in some time; I would enjoy going with you both." He managed to meet Lupin's eyes. "I will even buy you a packet of Chocolate Frogs to mark the occasion."

Abruptly Snape found his arms full of an enthusiastic Potter, who had shoved his plate aside. "Thank you," he said, kissing Snape on the cheek. "I really hoped... thank you."

To Snape's surprise, given how recently he had last climaxed and the lack of any salve to enhance his stamina, his prick gave an eager twitch. "If I am going to stay here, I must be able to complete my work when necessary," he said gruffly.

"Maybe I could help you." Over Potter's shoulder, Snape met Lupin's eyes. "You know I have difficulty finding work, a situation likely to continue until the Ministry reconsiders the restrictions on magical creatures passed under Fudge and Scrimgeour. Since Harry has been generous enough to offer me a place to stay, I'd be happy to assist you with potions -- I wasn't a bad student, you know."

Snape did not want to admit how much this idea appealed to him -- working one on one with Lupin, without any interference from Black or his other friends, was something he had occasionally wished for in his very early days at Hogwarts before he had any notion what Lupin was. "If you really wish to be associated with me, given that most of my clientele are the sort of people who would actively seek out a former Death Eater..." he began.

"Pfft." Lupin flipped his hand dismissively. "You are at least sought out by some, Severus, rather than avoided by all. It would be pleasant to have something useful to do." His mouth quirked in an impish smile. "Besides, if you need someone to test such potions as your Amatory Salve, I would be happy to serve as a guinea pig. You really ought to perfect and market the stuff."

_Amatory Salve._ Snape had not yet thought of a name for his new potion, but Lupin's suggestion was a good one.

"You should," seconded Potter. "That is... there isn't anything illegal in it, is there?"

"Nothing that the Ministry has declared Non-Tradeable," said Snape somewhat evasively. "Some of the ingredients are quite restricted in availability, however."

"So, charge a higher price." Lupin shrugged. "If there's a limited supply, you can sell less for more, especially given that unlike most such potions, this one actually works."

"As we can all attest. Although..." Potter wriggled against Snape. "You don't seem to need it tonight, and neither do I. But you left a half-vial in Remus' room, if he does."

"I think I would prefer to watch this time, Harry, though I appreciate your concern," said Lupin gently. "Severus, you don't mind, I take it?"

In fact, Snape did mind; he could not escape the sense that Lupin would be judging the depth or sincerity of his responses. As annoying as it would be to be found wanting, Snape was equally wary of allowing Lupin to see precisely how much he craved Potter's company. One would have thought that his presence here tonight should have signified a sufficient attachment to them both.

Leaning off the bed, he fumbled with the pile in which his robes and Potter's jeans were intertwined until he found the pocket he wanted. "Here, Remus, this is the same potion I gave you just after your transformation. It will make you more comfortable." It would also make Lupin more likely to find himself unable merely to watch, but Snape did not need to explain that just yet.

Smirking, he turned to Potter. "I am still recovering from our activities of last night. I would prefer to avoid penetration."

Blushing, Potter glanced down at his own hand, tightening the fingers into a fist. "I don't blame you. Do you want to fuck me?"

"Yes," Snape said. "Lie on your side facing Remus. Put your leg over his hip." Lupin pulled Potter closer as Snape shifted downward, brushing his lips along Potter's spine. As his tongue moved into the crevice, he heard Potter moan. Perfect: Lupin would be watching Potter's face instead of Snape's, and having Potter's erection pressing into him would likely revive Lupin's cock, even if he was too tired for acrobatics.

He muttered a cleaning charm before he reached Potter's arsehole; though he had enjoyed drinking Potter's urine, he was less fond of other bodily wastes. When he curled his tongue inside, there was only a faint trace of musky savor, just enough to be recognizably _Potter_.

"Ahh... fuck, Severus, oh fuck..." Potter's words cut off, and Snape guessed that Lupin was kissing him. He spread Potter's cheeks further apart with his hands and licked deeper into the soft spongy heat, feeling Potter quiver and press back, seeking more. Snape sealed his lips around the hole and sucked, his own prick leaping as he did so, almost as if Potter's mouth were engulfing it.

Oh, Potter was shameless, wasn't he? The gasps and moans from above made Snape smile to himself. For someone with so little experience -- with men, that was -- he was a more than willing participant now. Snape continued to hold Potter open with one hand and wrapped the other around his own cock, sliding the foreskin up and down and running his thumb over the leaking head.

He knew that he would have to stop licking Potter to lubricate him properly. Lupin might be willing to take Snape with nothing but saliva to ease the way, but it was doubtful that Potter would enjoy it. They did not need the salve from last night, though; he had brought another vial, and a silent _Accio_ brought it from his robe pocket to his hand. Desire was always a factor in wandless magic, and that was something he had in abundance at the moment.

Lupin and Potter were still kissing when, with some reluctance, Snape pulled back and raised his head. Over Potter's hip he could see their hands on each other's cocks. His fingers slid easily inside Potter's arse, which pressed back as he spread the slick potion around the entrance and along the narrow channel toward the firm bulb of Potter's prostate. The younger man broke noisily away from Lupin to cry out when Snape brushed his fingers over it, inner muscles spasming.

Potter was young enough that even without Amatory Salve, he would not last long. "Brace yourselves," Snape warned the others as he withdrew his fingers and pressed his cock against the puckered hole, which stretched to admit him. Potter moaned again. His fingers were faltering on Lupin's cock, so Snape reached across his hip to grasp the werewolf's large organ near the base and stroke it. His fingers were still slippery and they slid easily over the warm skin.

"Oh, God," husked Lupin. "That's good, Severus." Potter, too, groaned approvingly, and Snape could feel Lupin speed up his attentions to Potter's prick.

"Too fast, Remus, I'll come!" gasped Potter breathlessly. He was bucking between Snape's cock and Lupin's hand, letting the motions of his body push his hand up and down above Snape's on Lupin's cock. "It's so good with both of you."

"Yes," Snape nodded wholehearted agreement. Potter was still exceptionally tight, his body firm and smooth in places where Snape had unsightly amounts of hair, and Lupin's grunts, though he was barely moving, were very arousing as well.

As he touched Lupin's cock and heard his impassioned growls, Snape remembered the furry sheath of the wolf's prick, how it had felt inside his arse, and thought that at the next full moon, perhaps he would dare to let the wolf finish inside him. It was just as well that was not possible now; were he to give in to such temptation after Potter's delightful ministrations last night, he would be far too sore to enjoy it.

Lupin had stopped stroking Potter, grasping his hip instead, and Snape wondered how close the younger man was, whether he could come without any further direct stimulation to his cock. Potter _had_ said something about coming at the sound of his voice.

"You like having my prick up your arse, don't you, Harry?" he grunted into Potter's ear. "And you like having me tell you what to do, too, to piss in my mouth, for instance. Would you like it if I ordered you when to come? To hold back until I chose? Oh, yes, you would, I can tell." Harry's arse had spasmed around Snape's cock again, and the sounds he was making were wonderfully needy, even desperate. "Keep touching Remus with me. We're going to bring him off together while I'm still fucking you. But _you_ are not going to come yet, not until I say."

"No," Potter whispered. "Oh fuck, oh!" He was still moving to Snape's rhythm, his hand sliding over Snape's as he tugged at Lupin's prick.

Lupin's eyes had opened as wide as his mouth and were staring at Snape, looking as eager as Potter sounded. "Don't think I haven't noticed how much you like to top from the bottom, Severus," he wheezed. "You love having an excuse to talk. You'd love to talk me step by step through fisting you just the way you did with Harry, wouldn't you?" Potter whimpered again and Snape twisted his hand on the head of Lupin's cock. "You do love giving orders."

"I didn't notice you complaining last night, Remus," Snape said as smoothly as he was capable of doing while his cock was sliding in Potter's arse. "Moony was a very enthusiastic participant when I asked him to fuck me."

"Oh fuck Severus can't hold on!" Potter wailed, while Remus let out a loud grunt and thrust into their hands.

"You _will_ hold on. You will watch Remus when his prick starts to spurt, and when he has finished, I am going to rub his come onto you."

Potter's arse convulsed as Remus shuddered, moaning, "Severus!", and started to ejaculate.

Snape curled his hand above the head of Lupin's prick, catching the hot sticky splashes in his palm. "Control yourself, Harry," he ordered, although he doubted that Potter would be able to do so much longer. He slowed his own thrusts, waiting until Lupin had stopped shuddering. "Remus, would you help Harry?"

Nodding, Lupin took hold of Potter's cock, pressing firmly at the base, and Potter let out a sob.

"You are incorrigible, Severus," said Lupin, still panting. "Quite ruthless, in fact."

Snape smirked over Potter's shoulder at him and brought his wetted hand to Potter's lips. "Taste. You worked for it, now taste." Potter's tongue flickered over his palm, lapping eagerly, slipping between Snape's fingers to catch every drop.

"Please, oh please." The words jerked out of Potter's throat, his hips moving backward, encouraging Snape to push in more deeply yet. "I need..."

"You need me to tell you when to come, and that is not quite yet, no, but soon," Snape told him. "Just a few moments more till I am ready, because I want to feel you around me when you do come, with that tight arse of yours milking my prick." Talking was becoming difficult; his cock ached, demanding release. "Let him go now, Remus. Three more thrusts, Harry, count them with me. One -- two -- three!"

With the third stroke he heard Potter howl, felt Potter's arse squeeze his cock, and spilled convulsively into that pressure. Lupin's eyes were so dilated they looked black as his gaze flickered between their two faces. Potter kept crying out for a long time, even after he had stopped ejaculating and his interior muscles were no longer spasming around Snape. "Oh, oh, god, oh," he groaned.

Lupin shook his head slightly, but the corners of his mouth were turned up. "That was impressive," he admitted.

Returning the grin, for he felt entirely satisfied, Snape ran a finger up and down Potter's softening prick, then raised it to inspect. Since Potter had climaxed several times already, there was less semen than usual, though still enough for Snape to taste the difference between his and Lupin's. "I would hardly call it 'impressive,'" he demurred. "Harry was, after all, most eager to cooperate."

"'M too tired to move." Potter's body had grown languid, though Snape's prick was still inside him. "Might need that stuff you gave Remus."

"Sleep will revive you," Snape told him, glancing across at Lupin, whose eyelids were also drooping. It required little concentration to stack the dishes on the desk and put a charm over them to keep the leftovers from rotting overnight.

Yawning, Potter tried to look over his shoulder at Snape. "Don't mind having us in your bed? The room's yours; you can throw us out if you want."

"I will bear that in mind," Snape replied. "At present, however, you are welcome to sleep here." It would hardly have been kind to Lupin to ask him to remove his aching bones from the warm bed, and as Lupin had said, Potter required proof of intimacy beyond sexual pleasure. With a smirk, Snape added, "I must warn you, however, that if you wet the bed..."

"Then none of us will get much sleep," chuckled Lupin contentedly.


	6. Three Men and a Snitch

There was always a certain miasma in the air at a Quidditch match, Remus mused as he climbed the steps. Partly the bits of spoiled pumpkin pasties ground permanently into the wood underfoot, but mostly the tang of adrenaline from the crowd, all on edge to see if their favored team would pull off the victory. Curious how appealing such a scent could become.

Harry squeezed his hand as they sat down. "Glad you came along?"

"Very," said Remus honestly. He looked past Harry. "Though I believe there was mention of Chocolate Frogs?"

Huffing, Severus stood up again. "I trust one packet apiece will be sufficient?"

"As long as you both give me first shot at the cards," Harry bantered. While Severus moved off in search of a vendor, he rummaged through the pockets of his robes. "Here," he said, handing Remus a pair of battered Omnioculars. "We can share them." He scooted closer, leaning against Remus slightly. "Chilly today."

No more than his father did he have any subtlety. Remus put his arm around Harry, as he was so plainly being encouraged to do. "Better?"

"Mm. Yes." Harry grinned. "If _The Daily Prophet_ gets a few photos of us two now, maybe they'll stop and Severus will escape."

"I wouldn't count on it." Remus had more than once wondered whether Severus would really attend the Puddlemere-Harpies match today. Shopping at Spitalfields market was one thing, but there were inevitably reporters at a Quidditch match, though the stands could not have been described as packed. While Puddlemere had an excellent record, Holyfield's was the worst in the league, and only their most diligent supporters had come out to cheer them on.

There were positive and negative aspects to the relatively low profile of this game, Remus knew. On the one hand, gossipy writers and rumor-mongering social wizards who only attended Quidditch matches for the prestige of being seen were less likely to be in attendance. On the other, three well-known faces were less likely to disappear into the smaller crowd...

"Harry! Remus!" At the familiar voice, Remus winced inwardly. Not ten rows behind them were Ginny and Tonks, sitting with a crowd of Ministry people... and Ron and Hermione. The latter seemed of far more consequence to Harry than the presence of the woman who had left him little more than a week earlier. Sitting up, he waved enthusiastically, and Hermione rose from her seat to make her way to where Harry and Remus were sitting.

"I suppose Oliver must have had rather a lot of tickets for this game," she said. "The Harpies aren't playing very well this season, are they? Ron tells me the rankings but I haven't paid very close attention." She sat down in Snape's seat, leaning across Remus to give Harry a hug. "How are you doing? I sent you an owl when I heard."

"I'm fine. Really fine." Harry grinned at her. "So's Remus, I think. I invited him to stay at Grimmauld Place with me, since I have the space... and Snape is there, too."

"Snape!" Hermione's eyes went round in astonishment. "I didn't think you were even speaking to him! Are you telling me he's living in your _house_?"

At that moment, the man in question stepped from the portal that led beneath the stands. As Remus had feared, there were immediate murmurs from the Ministry group. "Miss Granger," Snape said as he reached their row. "I believe that you are in my seat."

Hermione scrambled to her feet and stepped out of his way. "I'm so sorry, Professor Snape, I didn't realize you were here with Harry and Remus." It had taken two years to convince her to use his own first name instead of "Professor Lupin," and Remus smiled at the fact that she automatically called Severus "Professor" even now.

She hovered uncertainly as Severus sat down with a disgruntled expression on his face. "Er. Harry, I was going to ask if you'd like to come out to dinner with Ron and me after the match. And Remus too, of course. But if the three of you came here as a group, perhaps you had other plans?"

They hadn't yet made any, and Remus had no particular dislike of the idea of having dinner with Hermione and Ron; he and Tonks had had the couple over for drinks on occasion, despite the age difference. Having all worked together in the Order had created a bond. He noted, however, that Hermione hadn't quite extended her invitation to include Severus. Since she had addressed Harry first, he waited to hear what Harry would say.

"What about Ginny?" Harry gestured at the group up above.

"Oh, she and Tonks are going out to a new club, they said." Hermione looked uncomfortable. Remus wondered briefly if she disapproved of the club, or of the idea of Tonks and Ginny as a couple. Neither, perhaps, since she continued, biting her lip, "Ron and I would be glad to have all three of you join us."

_Good girl_, thought Remus.

Harry chuckled a little. "Not that I doubt you, Hermione, but I think perhaps tonight isn't the night." He rested a hand on Remus' knee and reached across him to touch Severus' arm. "Unless you two were keen on the idea?"

Stiffening, Severus shook his head, his lips thinned and pressed together. "I am unavailable this evening. However, if you and Lupin wish to..."

Remus watched Harry's face fall and decided at once that they were having none of that. "You aren't planning to work on your potion with someone else, are you, Severus?" As the others gave him odd looks -- Hermione simply confused, Harry and Severus slightly shocked -- Remus continued, "Harry is right, this isn't the best night. We had promised Severus to assist him with testing a salve he's developing... it's in the final stages, nearly ready for market, isn't it, Severus?"

Harry grinned rather wickedly, though Severus was shooting a glare like a dagger at Remus. Hermione likely noticed both, because she gulped, offered a wavering smile to Harry and said quickly, "Well, another time then. It was very nice to see you, Remus, Professor Snape. Enjoy the match."

Remus watched as she stumbled back up a step, then turned and raced back to where Ron was sitting. "You could have been friendlier," he said mildly to Severus. "She's going to think you're awfully possessive of Harry."

"Possessive of Harry!" scoffed Severus. "I am not the one who, without his permission, scheduled Harry's evening plans... and mine, I might add."

"You mean you weren't planning to come home with us and put your salve to good use?" asked Remus innocently, as Harry grinned again.

Severus harrumphed and grumbled, "I would prefer not to have words put into my mouth."

"No, I imagine you prefer something else," said Harry. At Severus' look of warning, he added, "Those Chocolate Frogs you went to fetch, of course. Why, what did you think I meant?"

The crimson flush on Severus' neck receded slightly as he fumbled in his robes and passed the packages over. It was good for him to be teased, Remus decided as he tore open the paper on his and deftly captured the frog as it tried to leap away, popping it into his mouth.

"Mmm." Harry had a streak of chocolate smeared over his cheek. He wiped futilely at it until Remus pulled out a clean handkerchief and handed it over. "Chocolate of any sort always makes me think of you, Remus, did you know that? Ever since the Dementors on the Hogwarts train."

Remus found his heartbeat quickening when Harry smiled at him and licked his lips to get the last crumbs of chocolate. "Really?"

"Yeah." He laughed. "Chocolate Frogs specifically used to make me think of Ron, but now that's going to change. Thank you, Severus." Harry flipped through the cards in his hand. "There's one here of Dumbledore... same as the very first time I ever had these. He's smiling, look."

As Harry extended the card towards Severus, there was a roar from the crowd and the two teams' players swooped out. "The match is starting," said Remus unnecessarily, and took the card away from Harry, tucking it into a pocket. He reached for Severus' hand; when it was moved out of his reach, he settled for resting his own discreetly against the outside of Severus' thigh instead.

The beginning of the match seemed to relax Severus somewhat; he had always been an attentive Quidditch spectator, and Remus noted that he appeared to be rooting for the underdog Harpies though nearly everyone in the stadium had come out to cheer on Puddlemere. The Weasleys and their Ministry friends chanted, "Wood! Wood! Wood!" every time Oliver performed a save, though none were terribly spectacular -- they did not need to be, as the Harpies performed no great feats of acrobatics.

The Holyfield Seeker, however, appeared to be an exceptional player, and Remus soon noticed that Harry was watching the Seeker more attentively than the goals. "He's almost as good as Krum," Harry said. "Too bad their Keeper's so terrible -- catching the Snitch is the Harpies' only hope for winning the game."

"Would you like a drink, Severus?" asked Remus when one of the pumpkin juice sellers came through their section.

"Not at the moment." A United Beater had just been called for a clear foul, and Severus was watching with a gleeful expression as the referee shouted at the team's captain.

"I thought you might like to have some juice now, for later," Remus said sweetly. Harry let out a rather scandalized giggle. Severus turned to say something to Lupin, but at that precise moment the Golden Snitch swooped by them, buzzing close enough to Remus for him to feel a tiny wing graze his skin. The bright little ball shot upward, directly above their heads, and both Seekers came flying straight at them.

Instinctively Remus ducked, though out of the corner of his eye, he saw Harry's face tilt upward and his arm start to rise, as if he were going to reach for the Snitch himself. Before Harry could reach it, however, the two Seekers jostled each other and nearly ran into the three men as they lost control. Indeed, the broom twigs of the Seeker from Puddlemere United clipped Severus on the head.

"Surely that should be a foul," was Severus' indignant comment when they had wheeled away again, neither having caught the Snitch.

"I don't think so." Harry shook his head. "You're a spectator, not on the team, and you weren't injured."

"Humph." Severus snorted, pressing his palm gingerly to his temple. "After that I need a drink. And I do not mean pumpkin juice," he frowned when Remus began to wave the seller over.

"If you really want to leave now..." Harry's disappointment was almost palpable.

"No, not till the match is over."

Remus spotted another vendor and bought them all a round of red currant rum. Now that he would be working with Severus regularly, helping to brew potions, he could spare a few Sickles. "You looked as if you wished you were playing just then, Harry," he said after the first invigorating sip.

"I miss Quidditch." Remus knew that Harry played sometimes with Charlie Weasley and a few of his friends, who had been part of Gryffindor's strongest team in a quarter century, but no social game could compare to the excitement of a competitive match. Charlie was the Seeker to whom Remus had heard Harry compared when Harry was a student... and though he had never seen the second Weasley son play, he knew that Charlie had given up a promising career in professional Quidditch to train dragons and work for the Order of the Phoenix.

"It's not too late, you know," Remus said lightly to Harry. "You're in good shape, and I suspect your name would earn you a try-out with any team..."

"Oh, I don't really want to do this." Harry gestured toward the pitch, where the Harpies' Keeper had just taken a Bludger to the elbow and was hanging precariously from his broom. "Not all the time, with the traveling and injuries like that. But I don't get to fly as much as I used to, and I miss that."

Just then, with the players clustered around the Harpies' center goal, the Golden Snitch once again buzzed directly over their heads, its tiny golden wings moving so quickly that they appeared only as a blur. And again Harry's arm looked as if it were itching to reach up and grab it. "That thing appears to want your attention," said Severus in a voice that sounded sufficiently jealous to provoke Remus to laughter.

"I doubt Harry's going to leave us for a Snitch," he said when he had recovered himself enough to speak.

"Oh, never mind," Severus grumbled as the little ball darted away once more. The Harpies' Seeker spotted it heading for the center of the pitch and swerved sharply away from the knot of players, followed closely by the United Seeker.

"Go, go, go," Harry was yelling with the rest of the crowd, though it was unclear to Remus which team he was rooting for. There was a moment when it looked as if the Golden Snitch would evade them both once again, but then the Holyfield Seeker twisted slightly, dropping, and rose again with the walnut-sized ball grasped in his fist.

Groans arose from most of the stadium, though there was scattered cheering and clapping as well, including both Severus and Harry.

"Oh, well done. Well done!" shouted Harry. He turned to Remus. "Too bad for Oliver's team, but he did a good job; not his fault that the Puddlemere Seeker wasn't as quick today." Remus and Harry waved at Oliver as the players flew down, but Remus wasn't sure if they were seen. "Want to go say hello?" Harry asked.

"No," said Remus, glancing at Snape, whose expression hovered between indifference and contempt at the idea. "I think I'd rather go home before Hermione comes to renew that dinner invitation."

"All right," said Harry cheerfully. "We can get takeaway. Chocolate Frogs aren't quite enough for dinner." Severus nodded with more enthusiasm at this idea.

They had reached the railing and were turning toward the stairs leading out of the stands when a voice from somewhere below shouted, "It's Harry Potter!" Immediately there was a rustle and the crowd stopped flowing out of the stadium momentarily as people turned to look.

Scowling, Severus swept ahead of Remus as Harry drew himself up, smiled almost apologetically at the people staring and muttered to Remus, "Just keep talking to me. People don't generally interrupt if I'm right in the middle of a conversation."

Since the war, Remus had rarely been out with Harry in such a large, anonymous gathering of people; they had mostly seen one another at private parties and occasional dinners with Tonks and Ginny. He did not often think about how much Harry's celebrity must affect his comings and goings... not to mention his dating prospects.

"The game has certainly become quicker than it was a few years ago," he said, slightly more loudly than necessary. "I suppose it comes of the emphasis on flying acrobatics rather than scoring. Certainly makes heroes of the Seekers, but do you think it's best for the teams?"

"There's always been plenty of emphasis on flying," Harry replied. "Gets deadly dull watching the Chasers keep pitching at the goals and ducking Bludgers if there aren't sufficient moves..." The crowd started to move again, and they caught up with Snape who was lurking near a post, still wearing a faint frown.

"Does that happen often?"

"Sorry, Severus," said Harry calmly. "It does happen rather a lot. It was much worse for the first couple of years, though; you wouldn't believe the kind of mob scene that could develop. For a while Ginny suggested dyeing my hair red so that no one would recognize me."

"At least there didn't seem to be any photographers," offered Remus, "if you were worried about undue publicity." Severus shook his head, but Remus suspected that he was, from the way he glanced about.

"Plenty of people saw the three of us sitting together," Harry reminded them both. "That's sufficient for the _Prophet_'s gossip column anyhow. And who cares? As far as anyone else is concerned, all we're doing today is attending a Quidditch match. And helping Severus test a salve, if someone overheard what Remus told Hermione." He grinned and tugged at Remus' hand. "Come on, I'm hungry. Indian? Chinese?"

"I would like fish and chips," said Severus, his voice unexpectedly wistful. "My Da always bought us that for supper after going to a football match; it seems the proper sort of meal to me."

"Sounds good," Remus agreed. It was rare for Severus to speak of his parents, particularly anything that sounded nostalgic or happy; if he wanted to eat a favorite meal of his childhood with Remus and Harry, it seemed to Remus to be a great compliment.

Harry, too, appeared surprised at the request, but he covered quickly, shrugged and nodded. "I've never been to a football match," he said. "My Uncle Vernon took Dudley a few times a year but I was never invited. Saw some on the telly but it's not the same thing."

"Maybe we should go to a football match sometime instead of Quidditch. There'd be no chance we'd be recognized by Muggles." Remus smiled wryly at the other two as they emerged from beneath the stands into the late afternoon sunlight. "Though someone would have to explain the rules to me... I've never watched football at all."

From all around them came the sounds of popping and whooshing as spectators Apparated away from the stadium or pulled out their Portkeys. Remus knew that Harry would have preferred to fly, but they had been in Muggle London earlier, and they had opted for Apparition to avoid the long, miserably overheated queue for the Floo that invariably followed matches.

"There's a little shop not far from Grimmauld Place that has good fish and chips," suggested Harry. "Why don't I go pick some up? You and Severus can go home and see if the packages have arrived."

"If you're sure you don't mind." Remus smiled at how easily Harry said _home_ to the two of them. "But let us contribute, at least..."

Harry waved away this suggestion. "You got the drinks, Severus got the Chocolate Frogs, dinner's on me," he said, beginning to back toward a less crowded spot. "I'll see you at home." Again he smiled, then popped into nothingness.

Remus looked at Severus, who said, "I suppose we could pick up some lager."

"Yes, somehow your juice concoction -- delicious though it is -- wouldn't seem quite the thing with fish and chips," said Remus. "And I don't remember seeing any around the pantry." He fished in his pocket. "It would be quicker to go to the off-licence on the corner near Harry's house rather than go to Summerbee's, let me see... I have just over eight pounds in Muggle money."

"I have a few pounds too. Between us it will be enough, unless you were planning to get as drunk as you were last week in the Leaky Cauldron?" Severus glanced sideways at Remus.

"That was a special occasion," said Remus loftily. "One doesn't get chucked out by one's lover of many years every day. Besides, if I hadn't been completely potted, I might not have accepted your invitation, and then where would we be? Come on, let's buy the lager or Harry will be home first."

Grimmauld Place was still Harry-less when they arrived with a good supply of liquid refreshment, and one of the deliveries had been made: a teakwood rack that Severus had found in the Spitalfields market that morning, wrapped in masses of brown paper tied with ropes.

Complaining that the carrier really ought to have not left the rack without anyone at home to take it in, Severus levitated it in through the front door and down to the cellar below the kitchen where he had begun to set up a kind of auxiliary potions laboratory. Harry had convinced him that it was not an imposition to use the extra space, and that a room that already had pipes for hot and cold along one wall was much better than his bedroom for such work. A plumber was to come the next week to install taps and a sink and connect it up to the drains.

Remus let Severus deposit the rack carefully on the floor and begin to undo the bindings before he said, "You know, those ropes are rather... inspirational."

Severus' head whipped around. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play the innocent with me, Severus." Remus smiled knowingly. "I saw you looking at the bedposts in your room. We both know what they've been used for."

It was almost as much of a surprise to see Severus blush as it had been to hear him speak fondly of his father. "I hardly think Harry would be interested in that sort of activity," he declared.

Incredulous, Remus laughed aloud. "He touched and stroked and licked me as a wolf. He played pissing games with us. _I_ hardly think the suggestion of a bit of restraint would push his limits, but if you're concerned, you could always volunteer to be tied up. Show him the ropes, as it were."

He was grinning, but Severus looked wary. "Evidently you have experience with this," he observed. "_You_ could always volunteer."

In hindsight Remus realized that he had invited such a suggestion, but that didn't stop him from flinching. "Actually, no, I can't," he muttered. "I don't think I'd be a very good example. I can't submit that way -- no bonds, no gags. I have seen the pens where the Ministry keeps werewolves."

Severus was studying him more closely than Remus wished. "It isn't about being subjugated, you know," he said quietly.

"I know." Remus didn't think Severus would want to know the details of his intimate life with Sirius after Azkaban, and didn't think he was prepared to talk about it, either, but he was well aware of the pacts that governed such relationships. "I assure you, I am quite devoted to understanding my lovers' desires and limits. But I have never been receptive to that particular activity."

"You wouldn't even trust Harry so far?"

"It's not really to do with whether I trust Harry." Remus swallowed. "Or you, for that matter. It may not be logical to find being bound dehumanizing when I _am_ a werewolf, but that's how I feel; it takes something necessary away from me. I can submit happily under the right conditions, but bondage isn't one of them."

"What about pain?" When Remus gave him a look of surprise, Severus shrugged. "We may as well both know each other's -- how did you put it? -- desires and limits, since Harry lacks the experience we each have."

"So far he's been quite willing to try whatever one of us suggests. But yes, I see what you mean. Pain... as long as I'm not tied up, I can take it, if it's important to my lover that I do so." He shivered slightly with memory. "I am willing to offer it to someone who enjoys that experience. What about you?"

"When administered by the right person, pain can set free many inhibitions." Severus glanced away.

"Inhibitions?" Severus had been astonishingly _un_inhibited, Remus thought.

"Yes." Now the other man's face was closed off. "You already know much of what I enjoy in the bedroom. I have been bound, as you guessed, and also been the one doing the binding."

"You prefer some measure of control, I know that. And you talk more during sex than I ever would have suspected." Remus guessed that the two things were related -- that speaking gave Severus a sense of mastery over the situation even if he was physically at someone else's mercy.

Above, the front door crashed closed. "Are you home, Severus? Remus? I have dinner for us," called Harry.

"We're down here," Remus called back. "Setting up some of Severus' things." He turned toward the stairs, leaving the other man to finish arranging the space as he wished; Remus had the sense that privacy in the laboratory when he wished it was more important to Severus than privacy in his bedroom.

Harry was in the kitchen, removing the fish and chips from their wrappings and putting the food onto plates. "I didn't know whether Severus preferred cod or haddock, so I got some of each," he said. "And they had these little packets of vinegar." He dropped a handful on the table. "I have some vinegar but I don't know whether Severus likes a specific kind."

"I'm sure what you have is fine." Remus allowed himself a small smile. He found Harry's determination to make Severus happy alternately sweet and unnerving. The issue was increasingly less that Remus distrusted Severus, who was more affectionate with Harry than Remus had ever seen him toward anyone else, but that outside the haven of this house, Severus still seemed profoundly joyless. "It all smells delicious."

Just then Severus arrived in the doorway, nodding agreement. Without waiting for Harry to put the plates on the table, he broke off a piece of fried fish and popped it into his mouth. "Very good."

Harry grinned, and for a moment Remus thought he would throw his arms around Severus, but instead he smacked his hand. "Go and sit."

Severus' eyebrows shot up. "Yes, sir," he growled.

For a split second Harry looked unnerved. Then he smiled again. "I picked up some mushy peas, too; I wasn't sure if either of you would want some."

"No, thanks." Remus made a face. "The color alone is offputting, not to mention that the texture is like eating infant food." He watched as Harry spooned peas onto his own and Severus' plates, then brought them over to the table.

"See? Sit properly and your every want will be attended," Harry told Severus as he served him. "Vinegar's in the packets or there's this in the bottle."

Remus doused his own fish and sprinkled salt generously. Touching it with a finger, he decided it was cooled enough to eat without a fork. He enjoyed doing so; it seemed that the other two did as well. Severus eating bites of fish and potato with his fingers and licking them afterwards was quite a sight. Harry evidently thought so too, since he stopped eating for a moment, his fork loaded with peas halfway to his mouth, studying Severus.

"What?" Severus dabbed up a crisp crumb of batter with a fingertip and popped it into his mouth. "Need I remind you that if it was rude of me to begin eating before dinner was on the table, it is also rude to stare?"

Harry shook himself and resumed eating. "I was just thinking," he said when he finished his mouthful.

"Thinking is dangerous," Remus observed, and Harry gave a guilty laugh.

"Maybe. I liked it when you called me 'sir' just now."

Snape's lips quirked. Reaching across the table, he picked up a packet of vinegar and tore it open using his teeth. "Don't expect me to make a habit of it," he warned.

"Wouldn't want you to -- it'd lose the novelty." With a shrug, he picked up a chip and dipped it in the spreading puddle of vinegar on Severus' plate. "Be fun once in awhile, though."

Severus shot a glance at Remus, who smiled innocently back. "Have the two of you been conspiring?" he asked.

"How do you mean?" Harry's expression, too, was entirely virtuous, but Severus had long believed that Harry had a tendency toward deception, even when Harry had been a young student. Remus was certain that he didn't give the protest much credit.

"First Lupin wants to see me tied up, and now you are suggesting that I address you as..."

"Remus wants to tie you up?" interrupted Harry, his eyes growing wide behind his glasses. Dropping his last bite of fish, he shoved away his plate. "All right with me. You finished?"

"Not quite." Remus couldn't help smiling, both at Harry's sudden breathlessness and the telltale blush making its way across Severus' face. "Actually, Harry, I thought he might prefer to have _you_ tie him up. Though I would be happy to help... I do have a bit of experience."

"I can be the one to do it?" Harry licked his lips. "You'll need to help me, Remus."

"Am I not to be allowed to even say if I agree to this or not?" Severus demanded.

"Of course you are." Harry rolled his eyes slightly. "I thought the two of you had already planned this out."

"And if we had, would you not then wish to know precisely what we were planning?" demanded Severus, who looked uncomfortable... needing control again, Remus was sure.

"You'd tell me what you thought I needed to know." Harry was up and next to Severus' chair, tugging at his hand. "If you want to tie _me_ up, instead, you can do that." He paused, cocking his head and glancing from Severus to Remus. "You do both know that, don't you? I trust you with... everything."

Remus swallowed against the lump in his throat. He had worried, during the time when the Order was struggling against Voldemort, because Harry had grown so grim and cynical, suspicious of all but a very few. What had happened to turn him around? He had been calmer once the battles were over, apparently content with Ginny, but nothing like this. Surely less than a fortnight of involvement with Remus and Severus could not have produced such a change. The sex might have been wonderful, but Remus knew that alone wasn't enough. He put the thought aside for later and rose, going over to take Severus' cold and slightly greasy hand.

"Then we'll have to show you everything we know, won't we?" he said lightly in reply to Harry. "If there's something you'd like to try, just ask. I doubt either of us would say no... to most things, anyway."

Harry nodded, but he was looking at Severus. "I do want to tie you up, if you want it," he said. "There's safe words, right, if you want to make me stop?"

"We would have to agree upon one," Severus agreed. He looked at neither of them as he moved toward the door, leaving the remains of dinner on the table, which was quite unlike him. "A word none of us is likely to forget, but which would not ordinarily come up in bedroom exchanges. And nothing which might operate as a spell."

"And you'll tell me exactly what you want me to do, when you can't move?" Harry asked, following him upstairs. "Give me orders, I mean." Remus had to bite back a moan. The idea of Severus lying immobile, instructing Harry in how he wanted to be pleasured, was unbearably arousing.

"If I demand that you put your fingers in me and suck me until I come, for instance...?" Snape asked in a low, menacing purr.

"Of course I would." Harry sounded breathless. They had reached the top of the stairs, and he grabbed Severus' hand again, squeezing it.

"Suppose I instructed you to suck my nipples? Or to bite them? Or to put clips on them?"

"Clips? Like hairclips?"

"Ah." Severus glanced at Remus. "You haven't used those before, I gather. Metal clips designed to pinch the flesh without breaking it. Another time, perhaps."

"I have some, actually, if you would like to have us use them," Remus admitted. They were one of the things he had been careful to take when he collected his belongings from the flat he and Tonks had shared. Sirius had given them to him, long ago: silver lions, bespelled so that the pressure could be adjusted at a word. "They're in my room."

"Not today. I mean, I'll do it, Severus, if you want, but I'd prefer one thing at a time." Harry looked a bit worried, but Remus was pleased to see that he was so willing to speak up when pushed past what was comfortable for him. By now they were clustered inside Severus' room, where Harry sat down on the bed. "Do you mind waiting?"

"I do not." Severus sat down beside Harry, looking at him solemnly. "You are correct, however, that it would be wise to choose a safe word. If you have been uneasy with our activities in the past..."

"Not uneasy." Turning his head, Harry let his smile encompass Remus as well as Severus. "I was afraid I'd hurt you a couple of times, though, and maybe you wouldn't tell me to stop." Pausing, he cocked his head. "What about 'Snitch' as a safe word?"

Remus felt himself grinning widely, and Severus' lips twitched in amusement. "Since I cannot imagine that we would ever use one for erotic purposes, I believe it will serve," he replied. "Remus, is that all right with you?"

"Certainly." He appreciated being asked.

Beaming back at him, Harry reached out for his hand, pulling him onto the bed with the other two. "Well. Now that we have that settled..."

"We're all overdressed." Remus began to unfasten his clothing as Harry tugged his jumper over his head. His fingers were slow and clumsy because he was watching not his own work, but Severus' hands as the long lines of buttons parted on the dark-haired man's clothing, first on the outer robe, then the waistcoat and finally the shirt beneath. He folded them and leaned down to set them on the floor before stretching out on the bed.

Remus wondered whether Severus had almost no leisure clothing to wear at places like Quidditch matches not out of any desire to maintain an image of formality but because he had grown up so poor that there had been no money for casual items. He treated fish and chips like a luxury item, after all, and nearly everything he had brought to Grimmauld Place with him was utilitarian rather than personal souvenirs or comforts. "If we are going to do this regularly, we should buy you some new pillows, Severus," Remus said.

"And maybe one of those mattresses that can be spelled to heat up and vibrate and undulate," added Harry, who had stood to slide his trousers off. He was flushed, not quite meeting either man's eyes. "All right, you had better tell me what you want to do tonight."

"Why don't you kiss him," Remus suggested, and had a moment to enjoy the look of surprise on Snape's face before Harry's head blocked the view. The small wet eager sounds of Harry's lips and tongue against Severus' mouth had their parallel in the way that Severus' cock jerked against his thigh as it hardened under Remus' gaze. Remus finished undressing, tossing his clothes on top of the others', and crawled beside them on the bed. He stroked Severus' chest, finding the peak of his nipple half-hidden by coarse dark hair, teasing it until he heard Severus gasp into Harry's mouth.

Harry's head lifted and he winked at Remus. "Quidditch was my idea," he recalled, "and fish and chips was Severus' idea. So I think it's only fair that what we do next should be _your_ idea."

"Mmm." Remus hummed gently against Severus' nipple as he thought. Harry had quite obviously been excited by the idea of tying Severus up, even if he wasn't ready to explore anything beyond that yet. "Harry, you must know the _Incarcerous_ spell. Do you want to try using that on Severus?"

A flush reddened Harry's face and neck. "I have tried it," he muttered.

"What?" Remus didn't understand. He heard a rumble from Severus; surely that was laughter?

"When... the night Dumbledore died. I was trying to stop Snape from getting away, but it didn't work."

Remus reached to put an arm around Harry, and found Severus had tightened his own embrace.

"I think you could manage it now, Harry," said Remus.

"I _want_ you to manage it." Severus' voice was a silky growl, the sort of tone that Remus was sure he had used to give Harry detentions, once upon a time. "Tie me up and then I... _we_," he corrected as Remus nudged him, "will tell you what to do next."

"All right." Harry's voice sounded shaky, whether with arousal or nervousness, Remus couldn't have said. He leaned off the edge of the bed to pull his wand out of the tangle of his clothing, shifting up on his knees to look down at Severus, who had stretched his arms above his head, one reaching toward each of the bedposts. Remus saw Harry glance at the wooden carvings, his eyes going wide as he recognized the telltale discolorations and indentations where the posts had held ropes in place before.

"_Incarcerous_," he said, not in his most confident tones, but cords appeared out of thin air, bound themselves around Severus' right wrist and tugged it toward the post as they wrapped themselves firmly in place. Severus let out a harsh grunt. "Did I do that right?"

"Again. The other wrist," Severus commanded before Remus could reply. Nodding, Harry pointed his wand and repeated the incantation, watching as the cords again popped into existence and tied Severus firmly to the opposite bedpost. The dark-haired chest arched upward from the mattress, nipples ruddy and erect, and Severus' cock twitched up out of its surrounding dark curls. "You performed that spell correctly, yes."

"Good," said Harry, turning and sharing a smile with Remus. His fingers stroked down Severus' exposed side, raising goosebumps and causing the muscles to quiver beneath the surface. "Now what do you want me to do?"

"It seems to me that if Severus would like to..." Remus began, only to find himself interrupted again by that silky, dangerous voice.

"Surely you can both use your mouths for something besides talking," Severus said pointedly.

"Surely we can," Remus agreed. Harry nodded and bent his head, nuzzling at the juncture between Severus' hip and thigh, his expression concentrated and blissful. Remus watched for a moment, but when Severus cleared his throat he, too, lowered his head to press his lips to the pale skin of Severus' belly.

Harry had wriggled his way down to rest between Severus' legs, pushing them further apart to reach the tender skin of his sac, which he had taken into his mouth. Remus twisted slightly and licked the head of Severus' prick, tasting the first drops welling from the slit. He heard Severus sigh and moved to take him deeper, rubbing his tongue over the loose skin, scraping ever so gently with his teeth along the shaft.

"Harder," Severus demanded, and Remus obliged, still careful. He shifted his hips to press his own stiff cock against Severus' leg, and let one hand wander to touch Harry's face, urging him up a few inches as Remus pulled away from Severus' shaft.

"Here," Remus told Harry. Their mouths met around hot flesh, tongues sliding and entwining as they worked together. Remus could feel Severus' pulse quicken, his cock throb under their ministrations, and wondered what he would ask for next. "Want something in particular, Severus?" he inquired.

"You are both neglecting entire regions of my anatomy." As if to make clear precisely what he meant, Severus lifted his legs between them, raising his hips. "Wolves enjoy licking nasty things, don't they? And Harry, I can feel you wanking against the mattress. If you insist on distracting yourself, turn around and give your prick to me."

"Yes, _sir_." Harry grinned down at Remus as he reversed his position, planting his knees on either side of Severus' head and brushing his cock over Severus' lips. With a smirk Severus opened his mouth, tilting his head up to run his tongue along Harry's erection. While Harry sank down against Severus to suck him from above, Remus lay flat on his own belly and licked behind the heavy bollocks.

The smell and taste of Severus there was rich and pungent. Remus recalled, as if remembering a film seen in childhood, how it had been to lick him as a wolf, and suspected that Severus was remembering it too. He ran his tongue along the tender skin, touching the pucker of Severus' arsehole, then pulled back just enough to murmur a quick cleansing charm. Doubtless the wolf would not be offended, but as a human Remus had certain concerns about hygiene.

With his mouth full of Harry's cock, Severus could not easily speak, but the muffled groans he made were sufficient indication that he wanted Remus to press deeper. Harry was gasping and whimpering, and Remus smiled to himself; Severus did have a very talented mouth, and it didn't surprise him that the other man chose to give Harry pleasure even though theoretically he was under Harry's control.

Pointing his tongue, Remus wriggled it into the tight hole, enjoying the softness inside, such a contrast to the firm muscle of Severus' arsecheeks. He felt Severus quiver and push his hips forward, and complied with the wordless request, licking, sucking, thrusting his tongue in and out as if it were a miniature cock itself. His own cock throbbed between his stomach and the mattress; he hoped that Severus would want to be fucked, soon. He'd never had a lover so ready to accommodate his size.

A slurping noise came from above, and then Severus' voice. "I think you've had enough for the moment."

Harry made a small noise of protest, but Remus felt the bed heaving as he shifted off Severus. "Want something different?"

"Yes. I want you riding my prick." This time the noise Harry made was far more enthusiastic. "Remus, can you raise my hips sufficiently to fuck me at the same time?"

Remus found the idea decidedly exciting and was determined to try, though he suspected his muscles would ache later. "We'll need lubricant," he said, at the same moment Harry groaned and leaned over the side of the bed again.

"Got potion, Severus?"

The vial was in Remus' hand before Harry could begin digging in the pockets of their robes. He poured a bit into his own hand. "Get back up here, Harry, so I can prepare you before I start working on Severus," he said.

Harry knelt over Severus. "Like this?" His arse cheeks were slightly parted, and Remus could just see the rosy wrinkled aperture. He bit gently at one cheek and Harry yelped.

"Legs a bit further apart," Remus told him, and when Harry obeyed, he smoothed a bit of the salve down along the crack, circling one fingertip around Harry's hole and smiling as Harry squeaked and pushed back against him.

"Keep your mouth usefully occupied, Harry." Severus spoke in a dark growl. Rather than kissing him, though, Harry bent his head and Remus knew he was sucking Severus' nipples where they peeped through dark hair. Remus glanced up at Severus' face, which bore an expression unusual for him; soft, almost bemused as he watched Harry at work. When Severus realized Remus was watching him, he raised an eyebrow, and Remus smiled and went back to ensuring that Harry was ready for Snape's prick.

His own was aching, but he ignored that for the moment. "Move forward," he requested of Harry, who bent himself nearly in two wriggling his knees forward while still kissing Severus' chest. Remus lifted one of Severus' legs and began to apply some of the potion to him; it wouldn't take much, not when Remus' rimming had already loosened him somewhat.

"Enough of that, Harry. I am quite ready for you." Snape's voice was commanding yet thick with desire as Harry straightened, shifted over the hairy belly and reached back to lift Severus' cock, since Severus was quite unable to aim himself so that he could enter Harry. They both made small noises of frustration as Harry tried to push himself down onto the stiff shaft. Remus noticed that Severus had closed his eyes, his face furrowed as if in concern that he might ejaculate too quickly.

Then Harry bent slightly forward and Snape's cock slid easily into his arse as he sat back. Oh, that was lovely; for a moment Remus forgot both his task of preparing Severus and his own aching erection, so entranced was he by the sight of Snape pushing into Harry, stretching the skin around the hole.

"Oh god, Severus," Harry groaned. His hand moved back and forth on his hip, as if it wished to be stroking something else.

"Wait," commanded Severus, opening his eyes to look over Harry's shoulder at Remus. "Enough preparation. Fuck me."

The angle was awkward at first -- Remus had to shove Severus' hips upward, propelling Harry forward, his weight falling onto his hands -- but a moment later it became obvious that Remus would be able to set any pace he wanted for the other two, who groaned deeply at his first thrust.

He did not penetrate Severus fully to begin with, knowing that his size required a certain amount of care to be taken even with the aid of the salve, but waited for a moment to let Severus' arse relax and to get a better grip on his hips. Then he was able to push in further, the heat surrounding his cock and making him growl with pleasure.

"That's right, Remus, I want that big prick of yours, all of it, up my arse. Want you to fuck me, fuck Harry through me," Severus said, and Harry whimpered as Remus moved, forcing Snape's cock further into Harry as well. "Want to see your hand around your prick, Harry, but don't come, just wank that beautiful cock for me."

Remus wished he could see the scarlet shaft of Harry's prick with his hand wrapped around it, but had to be content with looking over Harry's shoulder at the face of Severus, whose eyes were now intent on the sight before him. When he realized that Remus was watching him, however, Severus gazed back and a smirk tugged at his lips. Clearly he was very much enjoying giving Harry orders and having them so readily obeyed. Remus shifted a bit, bracing his knees under Severus' thighs so that he could use one hand to tease the other man's balls each time Harry raised up, slipping one finger around the base of Severus' prick and into Harry's arsehole as well.

"Fuck, oh fuck," Harry panted, pushing against him. Remus thrust harder into Severus and bit at the point of Harry's shoulder blade, as hard as he dared without risking breaking the skin.

He felt Harry buck under his mouth, and at the same moment he felt Severus tighten around him. Harry must be close, Remus surmised, and doing the same to Severus. "Not yet," said Severus in a ragged voice, and was answered by a soft wail.

Harry might have been under instructions not to come until he had Severus' permission, but Remus was not obligated to observe the same restrictions. Angling his hips, he slammed in deep, shoving Severus against Harry and pushing the younger man forward into his own hand. "Oh god!" Harry gasped. "Won't last like this!"

"Wait," Severus began again, but Remus interrupted him, loosening his teeth from Harry's shoulder to murmur in his ear:

"Don't wait. Come all over him -- you know it's what he wants." Hearing Severus and Harry groan together, Remus thrust in hard again. "Bring him over with you -- he can't resist, look at him. He's yours. Remind him."

"Severus!" Harry entreated, and over his shoulder Remus saw Severus' eyes fix upon Harry's face. "Want you, please... ah, god yes, now!" Harry's back arched and he stiffened as he came on the final word, his semen splattering across Severus' chest and face. His arse clenched around Remus' finger.

"Come on," panted Harry, still rocking back and forth on Severus' prick as Remus continued to pound him from below. "Come for me, come for _us_." One hand slipped back to touch Remus' leg for an instant, though he had to bring it forward again lest he lose his balance. "Severus, come."

Shifting his angle just slightly, Remus added in his most insistent growl, "You wanted this, so let go." He could feel his own orgasm collecting, his bollocks tightening, but he was determined to make sure that Severus came first.

Harry leaned forward now and licked at the viscous drops on Severus' face. Remus heard him whisper, "_We need you._"

Severus was shaking; Remus could feel it as well as see it, his hands clenching and quivering where they were bound over his head. With Harry's head lowered, Remus could look directly into Severus' eyes, and though he lacked the skill at Legilimency that had made the other man a valued spy, he could read clearly the desire -- and the fear -- mixed in his thoughts at Harry's words.

"We need you," Remus echoed, watching Harry nod and continue to mouth Severus' skin. He was shaking too, trying to hold back, though his hips were snapping forward automatically, pushing him toward a now-inevitable climax. "Come with me, please, let me..."

He never finished the sentence, because Severus cut across his words with an animal cry, eyes rolling back. He very nearly threw Harry off the bed with the force of his writhing. Only Remus' hands and cock anchored on and in his body kept them both in check, as if they were riding a broom together.

It was more than Remus' prick could withstand, however; with a final thrust forward, he exploded into Severus, unable to keep looking at him or Harry or anything else. He slumped, feeling the ache in his thighs from supporting Severus' hips, his cock still engulfed in the heat of Severus' arse. He reached one shaking hand up to wipe the sweat from his forehead and opened his eyes to see Harry, who had spooned himself against Severus' torso and was kissing his throat, soft open-mouthed kisses.

Slowly, not quite painfully, Remus eased himself away, letting Severus' legs settle to the mattress. As he did so Severus looked at him with an indecipherable expression, and Remus saw him swallow.

"No need to say 'Snitch' this time," said Remus in the lightest tones he could muster. Harry turned his head and smiled, and even Severus' lips twitched.

"Come here." Harry reached for Remus, who leaned over to give him a quick kiss, then rolled and settled himself behind Harry, propping himself up on one elbow and putting his other arm around Harry's waist.

"I want to tell you both something." Harry's voice quavered a little, and he took a deep breath, wriggling back against Remus. "I know it's not even a fortnight since... since we've been together, and maybe it's stupid of me to say this so soon, but I've been happier with the two of you than I can ever remember being."

Even as his chest tightened pleasurably and his arm squeezed Harry closer, Remus felt his breath catch. He felt the same way Harry did, but he wouldn't have dared to say so, and he expected Snape to put some distance between himself and that declaration...

"At the moment I would be happier being with the two of you if one of you would untie me." Severus' tone was slightly beleaguered but sated and very nearly affectionate. Remus loosened his hold on Harry's waist as the younger man slid upward, reaching to fumble at the cords on Severus' wrists. "I realize that your mind has been clouded by orgasm, but surely you haven't completely forgotten magic?"

"Oh. Sorry." Harry's tone was sheepish and Remus could see the blush on his face as he reached across Severus to retrieve his wand. "_Finite Incantatem._"

The cords fell away, vanishing like puffs of smoke, and Severus pulled down his arms, rubbing at his wrists. Simultaneously, Harry and Remus both reached for the same one, catching and stroking the reddened skin between their own hands. When Harry turned his face to kiss the jut of bone at the end of Severus' forearm, Remus brushed his fingers across Harry's cheek.

"I feel the same way, Harry."

Lips, chapped and dry but still soft with youth, pressed against his fingertips, and Harry turned his head to look over his shoulder. "I'm glad," Harry said, his eyes catching Remus' own for a moment, flickering towards Severus then coming back. Their expression was wistful, as if Harry, too, realized how unlikely it was that Severus would say anything of the sort -- certainly not yet.

Remus leaned over and kissed Harry, still holding Severus' hand. Harry's mouth opened under his own, letting him suck gently on Harry's lower lip before exploring all the recesses of Harry's mouth that he had not yet learned. Halfway through, he opened his eyes to see Severus watching them, and caught a flicker of the other man's thoughts. Nothing clear enough to respond to, only a sense of longing. Remus wished that it were possible for the three of them all to kiss at once, but he'd tried that back at school and ended up with Peter nearly biting off half his lip.

Instead Remus stroked his thumb across Severus' palm and felt him shiver, felt Harry tighten his embrace. He wondered if Harry saw himself as the center of the three of them; that was often how it seemed to Remus. Would they achieve a fragile equilibrium somehow? Perhaps it did not really matter.

"Happier now, Severus?" Harry asked somewhat wryly, stroking once more over the fading pink marks on his skin.

"Yes," Severus replied, and then to Remus' surprise Severus wove his fingers between his own. "Thank you."

Had Remus projected his concern to the Legilimens? He looked past Harry at Severus and found himself being watched. "No need to thank me," he said easily. "I think we were all agreed that we would enjoy that."

Harry was glancing between the two of them, smiling. "I've enjoyed this whole day," he said. "Shopping, Quidditch, dinner, sex... don't see how it could have been better, really."

"Hmph," was Severus' response. "You display a regrettable lack of imagination, Mister Potter."

"Oh? Then sometime you can take charge of our activities for a day and show us what would be better." Harry grinned. "I'm quite willing to go along with whatever you propose, you know, and I expect Remus would be just as interested to hear what you think would be an improvement."

"Certainly," Remus said. He rested his head on Harry's arm, still looking at Severus. "Nothing would please me more. But at the moment," he gave a yawn, "I could stand a bit of a rest, and I'm too lazy to go back to my own room. If you don't mind, Severus?"

Severus shook his head. "No. Stay. Both of you."

The last thing that Remus remembered as he drifted off was the warmth of Harry's body next to him, and the inscrutable gleam in Severus' dark eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> TrekkieGrrrl did some marvelous art for this story! You can find it [here](http://trekkiegrrrl.livejournal.com/228288.html), [here](http://trekkiegrrrl.livejournal.com/228426.html), and [here](http://trekkiegrrrl.livejournal.com/229022.html)!


End file.
